Games
by im ur misconception
Summary: ASK B4 ADDING TO C2s. BroTP Gray/Lucy. AU. Modern. Video Games. NaNoWriMo contribution. contains cursing, but not excessively. And is NON-ROMANTIC! SERIOUSLY NO ROMANCE AT ALL! None Harem as well. as it says, it is a gray and lucy story, dealing in the modern world, with Video games.
1. NOTICE

This is something I promised my readers while I was still on this site. And no, this does not mean I am coming back to posting my stories on FFN. Even though 'some' of the issues that caused me to leave were 'fixed', there are still a lot of other issues that have not (probably never will be) resolved. But I try to keep my promises. So, I give you my National Novelist Writers Month Novel. Yes, it is complete.

So, here is the waring. This is not a romantic story. NOPE! If you want that leave now and don't whine to me. I am being nice as a writer to give a warning now. There is no Character Death. The ending is a tentative Brotp. Sorry! NOT SORRY! This story is a modern Au take on some real life. How something can shape a person's outlook on life just because of something that is said. No Joke loads of male cousins, and 5 older brothers and 2 younger ones. Is taken from my real life experience as a child. And each chapter is split between past and present to show change and growth in the main characters.

If that is not your schtick, again, you have been warned. Now, if you would like to actually follow my stories, you can on Archive of our own or AO3 google it as FFN don't allow for Links. My screen name is the same as it is on here, with one small difference. Look at my profile if you want.


	2. Monday Part 1

[A/N: I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima. I do however use the ideas and potential OC's in this story.]

[A/N2: This is a story that I had brewing around the same time that Red String of Fate was originally published back in 2012 on . And now is exclusive in its rewrite here on Archive of our own or Ao3]

[A/N3: This is completely Alternate Universe. Set in the early to mid 90's type of era for the past. And early two thousands for the present day. When girls were still regulated to the shadows to enjoy guilty pleasures that were considered a boy's realm of fun. Also that this will time jump back and forwards, IE FLASH BACKS!]

* * *

 _All it takes is a few misspoken words to alter someone's destiny. And it is often done without one even knowing they did it. That is how the fate of one Lucy Heartfilia. Who up until that point and time had done everything with her close friends, who were mostly all guys. So, it behooved the small blond as to why they were telling her this. It was not fair. She was capable of doing what they did, had proved herself time and time again. Frowning as she looked at her four good friends. Natsu Dragneel, Laxus Dreyar, Gray Fullbuster and his older half-brother Lyon Bastia, Lucy curled her tiny hands into fist and set them on her hips, eyes narrowing as she glared at the three of them._

" _I don't see why I cannot play. I know for a fact that Lisanna gets to play with you, and that her big brother Elfman allows her to play at home," she said, watching as the boys flinched back from her. "She brags about it all the time to us girls when we are alone."_

 _There was a few seconds of prolonged silence as almost a mirror like grimace appeared across the boy's faces._

" _Luce, we don't ask her to play. It is because if we don't allow it, you know… she will whine to Mirajane…." Natsu whined._

 _This had Lucy leaning back and pouting slightly. She was well aware of what the boy's called Lisanna's older sister. The Demon Lady. It was rather accurate when she was angry. But Lucy feared her mother more than Mirajane. And it just was not fair that they were telling her no, even if the reason they allowed Lisanna to play the games with them was due to an outside threat of Lisanna's big sister. Sighing, Lucy hung her head and let her fisted hands drop from her hips._

" _Fine… But you have to at some point remember that we are friends and to play with me…" she said, her voice dropping to a hushed whisper._

 _She had never been good at hiding her emotions or thoughts._

 __" _Aww...Lu-lu, we couldn't ever forget that you are our friend. It is just somethings are you… boy things to do… Girls play house and tea and dress-up… we play sword fighting, fort, and well Video Games," Lyon said._

 _This had Lucy lifting her head up to look at the white haired boy. Noting that he wouldn't look her in the face, knowing they had hurt her by actions and words and it showed. With a small shake of her head to say she understood, Lucy turned and walked off. There was a few hours before she had to be home. And since her 'friends' were abandoning her for a new gaming console, a thing she wouldn't be able to do since she was a girl, Lucy decided to wander down to the park and see if Cana or Levy were there._

 _Knowing full well her father would have a fit if she got dirty or into trouble. Two things that followed Cana around like the plague, even though her dad was a well known travel guide writer, always adventuring all over the world. It left Cana alone a lot to fend for herself and be a total tomboy. While Levy's parents were a doctor and a lawyer. She loved being at Levy's house because of all the books she could get her hands on to read. Books her dad would probably have a tizzy over. Though her mother said some books where rather questionable._

* * *

(Present Day)

Lucy opened her eyes and groaned at the early morning sunlight filtering in through the thin baby blue curtains. When she got her apartment, officially moving out of her parents home after finally graduating college, she had made the sun her alarm clock. And now, like every morning, she questioned the sanity of that decision as she stretched while still lying on the full size mattress. A soft whine that sounded like a 'pun pun' coming from her floor had Lucy rolling her eyes.

Her small dog was unable to get back up onto the bed after climbing off. So, she took pity on him, as well as the fact that it forced her to sit up, Lucy maneuvered herself so she could pick up plue. Who just shook. He was a strange dog, no one was sure of the breed. Addon to the fact he was an old dog and shook all the time. But he had called to her when she had gone to the human society with Natsu, who had wanted a cat. The little guy had some health problems but that wasn't a bad thing. It gave her a purpose and someone to shower her love and affection on when she wasn't at work, or the random out with her friends.

Glancing at the clock, Lucy smiled. She had two hours before she had to leave her apartment to get to work. Of course, getting to work and dealing with the stacks of paper her boss left on her desk was just a bit aggravating. But she had known the old man for most of her life. Hell, she had attended most of school with his grandson. And her father still did a lot of business with Makarov Dreyar. Who had hired her right out of college. The man was also was a huge pervert to boot.

Smiling as she gave her morning cuddles to Plue, Lucy did a quick mental checklist of all she had to do for the day. Which reports were done and already filed. To the databasing and coding for a few of the programs that needed to be finished up, to the handling of all appointments for the owner and president of Fairy Tail Game Works. Because if she didn't have her A-game going to work, she would be swamped and her next few nights would be ruined. The event she had been looking forward to for the last few months had finally been announced. And the RSVPing that had flooded the company's email inbox had been astounding. Oh, it would be rock solid and she was not going to let anything happen to mess it up.

Hell, she had even told her parents that the company had an event and she was helping with managing it. It was the truth in a sense. But there was one big thing that was gonna happen over this coming weekend with this event. And like fucking hell would she miss participating in it. Some things were sacred to her. This was one of them.

Sighing as she finished rubbing Plue's head. Coming back to the present, she set him on the floor before swinging her feet over the edge of the bed and standing up. Feeling her muscles pop as she did so. It was a delicious feeling when they did that. With a deep breath she padded across the oak wood floor and into her bathroom. Having a studio in the literal sense, she had very little privacy when her friends came over. But it was what it was. The small space was cheap, easy to afford (not that she lacked money), and was exceptionally close to work. So she could walk if she left early enough or ride her bicycle to work.

Inside her bathroom she went through the routine with practiced ease. Not lingering to long in the shower, a quick scrub of her teeth, along with floss and tongue scraping, to doing her hair and a tiny amount of makeup. Glad her mother always preached that a lady who had true beauty doesn't hide it behind the fake mask of product. And being almost a perfect clone of her mother, Lucy knew she was fair looking.

Done and satisfied, she dressed quickly in the pant suit that she put out the night before, slipping her feet into the two inch pumps she wore out of professional habit. Then Lucy picked up the used puppy pads, tossed them before placing clean one's down. And double checking that there was fresh water and food for Plue. So that he didn't get hungry or thirsty before she got home late tonight. Smiling at her adorable little companion, who just shook where he stood and made that really odd 'pun pun' sound as his coal colored eyes looked at her. Lucy swore, like she always did, that he as silently telling her to do her best and have a good day.

Giving a quick wink at him, she grabbed up her purse, an umbrella just incase a sudden spring shower hit Crocus and left the apartment, locking it behind her. She still had plenty of time to stop at the bakery on the way to the office. And it was Monday so it was her turn to bring the pastries. She hummed, enjoying the mild warmth of the early morning. Nodding to the few people that were out this early, just like her. Earning several smiles, waves, and a few hellos in the process. Glad that she was now a recognizable persona in the area. Having earned a respected status with her fellow neighbors in the apartment building, as well as the various shop owners and business people along the strip to where she worked.

"Hey, Lucy!"

At the sound of her name she stopped and turned around to see Gray pull up on his motorcycle. Looking at her with exasperation on his face. She knew why that look was there. Lifting an eyebrow to tell him to speak his peace, as he shot her a devilish smirk.

"You know you don't have to dress like that. We work for a Gaming Company. _It_ is _casual_ all the time Lucy," he said, waving a hand at his own attired. Dark jeans and a plain T-shirt.

This had her smiling as she shook her head at him. It had been this way since she had gotten the job. Unlike him, she didn't do the graphic designs or encoding for the games the company created. Nope, she handled the business aspect of it. And while she could dress a bit more relaxed, Lucy, thanks to her upbringing, chose to dress professionally. Their clients seemed to appreciate it. Then again she chalked it up to the fact all her blouses showed off just how massive her chest was and that could be distracting to the guys who came in to deal with her boss.

"I know, but unlike you, Laxus, Natsu, and all the others. I handle the clients on a more professional level. Besides, Gray… my eyes are up here," she said, letting her voice hold a teasing tone.

When he flushed and raised his eyes up to meet hers, they shared a laugh. This had been an ongoing joke between them, as well as the rest of their small group, since Lucy developed her breast in the fifth grade. It had taken a lot of time and effort for her male friends to allow her to still play sports with them, and her female friends not to be jealous she developed early. Especially when she had to come to school in a back brace to support the mammoth mammaries that she called her knockout knockers.

"Yeah, yeah. It's your turn to get the pastries. So, you know what I like?" he said, totally shifting subjects as he continue to smirk at her.

Rolling her eyes, Lucy nodded and turned and began to walk away from him. Glad that she was able to keep her shoulders from shaking with her mirth. The routine was almost daily depending on how early she got out of her apartment. Soon the sounds of the motorcycles engine being revved reached her ears, just to have Gray shoot by her seconds later. Lucy was glad that her childhood friends were also her work associates. It made her life that much more easier, considering there had been more than a few bumps in the road to get where they, or rather she, was at this moment.

It was only a short distance, easily covered, for Lucy to reach the bakery. And the smells had drool practically falling from her mouth. Eager to get in and get some of that life giving dark roasted coffee from columbia and pick up the order she had placed yesterday via a quick text to the owner, Lucy reached out to push the door open. Only to gasp in shock as she went stumbling right on through it as a patron pulled it open from the inside. Causing her to crash into said person.

"Well, damn if it isn't little miss sunshine!"

At the voice, Lucy lifted her head up from a broad, muscular chest to look into a singular indigo eye that was dancing brightly in a passive mocha colored face. Eyes going wide, Lucy threw her arms around yet another of her friends. Squeezing him tightly earning a grunt and pat on the head that said he was being tolerant of her need to invade his space and touch his person. All the while feeling the eyes of the other patrons in the little shop looking at them. Not caring as Lucy gave another quick, extra hard squeeze earning gasp as ribs were compressed.

"Alright, alright… you can let go sunshine."

At the tone he used, Lucy knew not to push the boundaries anymore. Letting go and dancing back she looked up at one Erik 'Cobra' Venenare. He was decked out in a white lab coat with a pressed maroon button up underneath and black slacks. Telling her that his college students would be doing lab work. Flashing him her million watt smile as he finally smiled back at her, Lucy stepped to the side to allow him to leave. Already the few patrons who knew either or both of them were whispering at how odd their friendship was.

"I would say random, but you don't believe in that stuff, Coby. So, what are you doing here this early?" she asked as he reached out and pulled her back into the small shop.

"I got a sweet tooth, and know that if I show up with pastries from here and don't bring the any for the other heathen's I call my fellow professors at the I'll catch ever living hell. That and I hoped to see you, remind you of that event coming up," he stated, his lips pulling up into a small, dark smile.

Giving a single nod of her head to confirm, Lucy lifted an eyebrow as he walked by her to leave. "Hey, Coby, don't scare them to bad in lab today. Just give those undergrads a few gray hairs, otherwise you'll be bored for the rest of the semester."

At her words he gave a deep rumbling chuckle. Then he was gone, the door shutting, leaving her to stand there and stare at it fondly. Before a soft cough drew her attention. Looking over her shoulder there was none other that Reedus, one of her companies best graph design artist. He was senior in his department at a young age. The look he gave her held so many questions, but she just shook her head no to indicate that she was not going to answer anything about her personal life and relationships. More so where Erik, and the rest of his friends were concerned. They had a bad reputation due to their little pranks and misdemeanors in their youth.

Stepping up the counter, Lucy pulled her wallet from her small purse and paid in cash for the four dozen doughnuts after checking to make sure that everyone's favorites were in there. Tipping the girl behind the counter for a job well done, Lucy turned to see Reedus still standing there looking at her, before he opened the door for her. Giving a grateful smile Lucy tilted her head in thanks as she walked out. Glad to have the stoic man walk with her to the company. For he too was someone she trust and saw as a friend. He had accepted she was a woman in their field, though she really only did the paperwork for their boss. Reedus knew that she was smart and had good ideas.

 _ **TBC**_


	3. Monday Part 2

[A/N: I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima. I do however use the ideas and potential OC's in this story.]

[A/N2: This is a story that I had brewing around the same time that Red String of Fate was originally published back in 2012 on . And now is exclusive in its rewrite here on Archive of our own or Ao3]

[A/N3: This is completely Alternate Universe. Set in the early to mid 90's type of era for the past. And early two thousands for the present day.. When girls were still regulated to the shadows to enjoy guilty pleasures that were considered a boy's realm of fun. Also that this will time jump back and forwards, IE FLASH BACKS!]

* * *

 _She kicked at the dirt on the ground. This was the third weekend in a row that she had been ejected from the group. All the boys wanted to do was play the new console that Laxus had gotten. It was frustrating. And it didn't help that Lisanna bragged openly about how she got to hang with the boys and play those games. Even when it was pointed out by Cana that it was only because her sister would skin Elfman alive for not watching her and playing with her. Meaning the other boys had to let her. She just sniffed and stuck her nose in the air and said that they were her boys. They liked her better because she proved herself competent to play._

 _Standing outside her front door, Lucy could hear her parents fighting again. It was about the money her father had coming in now that his small business was taking off. He wanted to move them all to Crocus. Her mother was not happy about it at all. Lucy personally didn't want to have to transfer schools right now. Christmas was coming. Only a few short weeks away. And Magnolia had just gotten its first dusting of snow. Sighing, she looked over her shoulder to see Mrs. Zodiac come out of her house and give her husband a kiss. She thought that Aquarius and Scorpio were so cute together._

" _Lucy! Do not be dense and get into this house right now, it is cold out there," her father snapped after he jerked the door open._

 _Glancing up she saw his face was red, brown eyes flashing bright with his anger. Hanging her head, she scuttled into the house quickly. Not wanting his anger to be directed at her. When the door slammed shut, Lucy looked up to see her mother staring at it with a mix of frustration and sadness. There was no doubt that they were a bit better off than most of the middle class in Magnolia. Her mom having come from old money, though she didn't like to mention her family or touch the money. Which was a point of contention for her father, though now that he was making his own income with his small time trade and export business, it meant that it should be easier, not harder right? Then why do they fight?_

" _Honey, don't worry. He just wants to give us the best of the best. But I don't need to be near my family or their ideas of how the rich should live," Her mother said._

 _Blinking her eyes, Lucy gave a tumultuous smile as her mother walked to her and knelt down. It was no secret her father held Lucy to the standards that were expected of her mother's family. She was not to act like a ruffian, had to be obedient and dress nicely. Even if she wore leggings, no jeans for her. Already at 8 she could play a fair amount of piano pieces having been playing since she was four. Along with Ballet and tap dancing classes. Which she like, her teacher Mister Vijeeter was awesome._

" _Honey, what do you want for christmas?" her mother asked._

 _She knew that what she wanted her father would have a conniption about. It was not something a decent child, let alone a girl would do. Sucking in her bottom lip, Lucy looked at her mother, leaned in and whispered into her ear what she wanted. This had her mother pulling back and looking at her. Just to have a slow smile curl her lips up into an almost feral grin. Meaning her mother approved._

" _I will make it so. You have your playroom and I can get some heavy tapestries to help deaden the sound. Is there any in particular that you want?" her mother asked._

 _Nodding her head, Lucy pulled out a small piece of paper she had been using since to write things down on. Handing it to her mother, who scanned it and gave her a knowing look. Making Lucy glad her mother didn't conform to her upbringing ideas of propriety._

" _I will make it happen. Even if your father has a tizzy. You are the most important thing in our lives. And therefore, I will use your happiness to our advantage my little star," She whispered before placing a soft kiss on Lucy's forehead._

* * *

(Present)

Sitting at her desk, Lucy looked from the screen to the documents she had resting on a modified band stand top. Narrowing her eyes as she looked at the data on it before glancing back at her screen. She knew what she was looking at, mentally able to see the images the coding would make, but somehow it didn't sit right with her. There was a flaw in this. But where she had not a clue. Yes, she had taken her degrees for business and databasing. No one but her mother and Makarov knew that she took coding for creating of programs as a minor degree while in college. Meaning she knew what she was talking about, but often passed it off as being around her friends all her life.

All they cared about as kids was their Magical RPG's, fighting, racing, and sports games. When they were not playing sports, modifying cars, and being general male jerks. And if asked, she claimed she picked it up when they all took the web design class in high school as a group. They accepted it. Not knowing the truth. It hurt her not to be upfront and honest with them about it. But the whole situation that led them to where they were, well it was a thing. Each had their own secrets that they didn't share. This was hers.

Standing up, grasping the papers, Lucy walked to the double doors of the main office. Knocking in a pattern that was uniquely hers. Two times fast, sharp, three times slow, and four fast sharp. It let Mr. Dreyar know it was her. Waiting for all of but a few seconds before she was told to come in, Lucy did. The short, wizened old man sat in a chair that dwarfed him. Smiling warmly at him as she shut the door behind her and marched to his desk.

"What is it, Lucy?" he asked.

"Ah, I found an potential issue with the coding for that children's learning game that we were asked to design, sir," she said.

Holding out the sheets to him. Watching as he took them and looked to where she pointed. His dark eyes roaming over before he set them down, woke his own computer up and began to fiddle with it. Standing there she watched him in amazement. Even though he came from two generations before her, his mind was sharp. Eyes keen. This was a man worthy of her respect and admiration. He was like a second father to her. A man who gave her a chance when she was still young to be herself. Telling her that it was a gender neutral world to want to do the things she loved. Encouraging her to take that minor's degree and giving her, her position in Fairy Tail.

After a few minutes she watched as he harrumphed at the screen, before looking back her. "You were correct. There is a flaw. The bitmapping would cause the mascot character to glitch and split in half when it walked to the answer the child picked. A bug we do not want. This is a learning tool for children," he said. "Go finish your work and then send it back to me with small footnotes. This product has to be done before the end of this month."

Nodding her head, Lucy picked up the paper and left the office. A small smile playing across her lips as she went back to her desk. She had seen the look in his eyes as she bent over. At least he was an open lech about his preferences. Though as she sat down and began to type up the coding again into the appropriate document fields. Her mind began to wonder to the event coming up. It had her giddy. Even though she had made a promise to herself. That depending on how she did, she would talk to her friends. More or less come clean about what had really been going on that they didn't know about her.

Closing her eyes and humming to herself as she moved her mouse and clicked the save button before closing the document. All from memory, as she giggled. It had been about two weeks since they'd all gone out drinking for a night of revelry. Everyone was happy that they'd landed a huge contract with a major gaming company to do some side work from Alvarez. Not that she was disillusioned with the grandeur of it all. Nope, she knew who ran that company, as did each person selected to be on the team to do the actual work. That same company was also a major contender for other things in the gaming world. Had one of the best teams for live tournaments. In fact, they'd put in offers to hire her, or threats to buyout Fairy Tail.

The leader of that company was none other than Zeref Dragneel, the estranged elder brother to her best friend Natsu. Who had inadvertently introduced them while Lucy and Natsu were still in their last year of high school. She was not impressed with Zeref, but he seemed to be taken with her. Even though he had a fiance who was a well known charity worker, Mavis Vermillion. The man was a fucking creeper in her opinion. And his self confident smugness grated deeply upon her psyche.

Snapping her eyes open, Lucy shifted through her pile of paperwork upon seeing the clock on her computer screen. There was stuff she had to get ready for a video conference for Makarov in just under an hour. Flicking her eyes up to the elevator doors as it dinged, Lucy saw who it was that stepped out. Groaning she wanted to bang her head on the desk. But instead put on a fake, pleasant and polite smile. Letting her eyes meet with the man before her. Whose own dark eyes went wide as he smiled back her.

"Ah, the fair Fairy of Fairy Tail!"

Not letting her annoyance show Lucy continued to smile as she replied, "What can I do for you today Mister Eucliffe?"

The way his smile slipped a bit at the use of his last name had Lucy dancing happily on the inside. It was what she wanted. There was no way this jerk from a rival Gaming Company would schmooze her. Not that he hadn't been trying since they were in middle school. Hell, he had one of her good friends, a beautiful artist, as a girlfriend. Who just happened to be one of her good friends. Though Sting was still a friend, just barely due to Yukino and his brother Ryos.

"Aww, now don't be that way. We are friends, aren't we?" he asked, pouting a little.

Blinking slowly, Lucy flicked her eyes away from him and to the sheets she needed to get ready for the video meeting. When he didn't go away after a few minutes, clearly not getting the hint of what she thought, Lucy looked up at him, noting he was staring rather intently at her.

"What do you need Mister Eucliffe?" she asked, her voice a very strained, but still sounding polite.

"You didn't answer my question Lucy," He pointed out.

"Fine, we are nothing more than friends but only because of your girlfriend, brother, and work. And before you say anything, you actions in middle school and then High school put those cement boots on your feet. Now, what are you here for?" she said, losing any pretence of being polite, letting her voice drop to a low octave as her eyes narrowed on the man.

The way he swallowed, causing his adam's apple to bob, Lucy knew he got the hint. Somethings a girl will never, ever forget. Especially when an ass like him took pictures of her and posted them all over the school after editing them in photoshop. Then claimed she banged him. Or was to handsy and didn't take no for an answer. But the kicker was after the picture and bragging episode, she reminded him that she could kick his ass with ease. The only thing that had saved him was his brother Ryos Cheney. Since their parents Skiadrum and Weisslogia had divorced and moved on from each other.

"Wow, you don't have to hold a grudge, I apologized, after you laid me out before the whole damn school… five days in a row, twice a day, Heartfilia," he grumbled, clearly not happy. "And I have paperwork for the old man. A collab for a new first person shoot."

This had Lucy lifting an well shaped eyebrow up on her forehead as she just looked at him. Then with deliberate slowness she raised a hand and held it out palm up. No words being spoken. He was always trying to get Makarov to either collab on something or merge the two companies. One thing Lucy could give the dumb idiot before her was he was ambitious and at 27 owning Sabertooth Incorporated. Ran it like a fraternity to boot from what Ryos told her. Then again, she questioned Ryos' taste in women when he started dating Minerva, an ex UFC fighter turned voice actress.

The moment he put the packet in her hand, Lucy set it in the important box along with all the other documents that she would be taking into Makarov in the next thirty minutes. Then with a small glance she indicated he could leave before going back to getting the stuff she needed done, done.

"Yeah, well… you take care. Yuki says to come visit. She misses you," he said turning to leave.

This caused her to pause, her mind shifting through her memories to recall when the last time she saw her friend. Realizing it had been almost a month, Lucy sighed, speaking up. "Sting you can tell her to expect a call from me either tonight or tomorrow. You know what time it is for our business. The Summer Release dates are coming. I have a lot of duties right now."

"Yeah, I know. I'll tell Yukino that she should expect a call. And if she don't get it, you know she will be in here by friday, in your face and crying," Sting said as the elevator dinged and he stepped into it.

Once the doors were closed, Lucy frowned as she grabbed her phone and plugged in a reminder for her to call Yukino. That damn thing was her life line and one of the three most important things she owned. It held most of her life on it, that was backed up to a private server she created. With a small smile dancing at the edges of her lips, Lucy focused on what she had to do. This was an important video conference call. It had taken her a lot to get the connection to even get the initial meeting to go through. Now they were vying with several other companies for this huge contract that would either make or break a company. She knew that Sabertooth was one of the other competitors, though they mostly only did competitive fighting games and now Mobile Games or Moba's. But, Crocus' Governor General, wanted this filing system, meaning it was a huge government funded contract that would pay out hugely. And she was glad that Fairy Tail didn't just produce games, but did this other type of work.

 _ **TBC**_


	4. Monday Part 3

[A/N: I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima. I do however use the ideas and potential OC's in this story. Nor do I own any Game titles, Consoles, or songs that will be mentioned from here on out. They belong to their respective companies. So, this is my disclaimer to all things not mine!]

[A/N2: This is a story that I had brewing around the same time that Red String of Fate was originally published back in 2012 on . And now is exclusive in its rewrite here on Archive of our own or Ao3]

[A/N3: This is completely Alternate Universe. Set in the early to mid 90's type of era for the past. And early two thousands for the present day. When girls were still regulated to the shadows to enjoy guilty pleasures that were considered a boy's realm of fun. Also that this will time jump back and forwards, IE FLASH BACKS!]

* * *

 _A small smile danced at the corners of Lucy's mouth as she watched her friends reactions to what her mother had accomplished for her for christmas. It was now the normal New Years Eve party her parents always hosted. And it seemed to be going over fairly well. To her at least as Lyon, Gray, Laxus, and Natsu all stared at her personal playroom. There was a new 36 inch color tv from panasonic, hooked up to the Super NES Console. With quite a few games, mostly all two player. So far her favorite had to be Super Mario Kart. She was good at it with a few characters to boot. Holding nice records on the tracks._

" _Hey, Luce, you know that we would come over to hang out and play with you, if you just asked. I mean the game console is a bonus now," Natsu said, his voice soft and in awe._

 _Blinking as hurt registered in her eyes as she looked at her friends. She didn't understand why he said what he said. When Gray elbowed Natsu, who turned to look at her. Lucy just tilted her head to the side._

" _Oh, uh... I mean I didn't... uh..." Natsu mumbled as he tried to explain._

 _Letting her face slip into a easy smile, eyes softening, Lucy pushed her hurt feelings away. If they thought she was trying to bribe them then they were wrong._

" _You children share and play nice. And Lucy, I do not approve of you playing such things. It is not a hobby for a girl," Her father stated as he curled his lips. "But you boys should be kept busy and not cause a ruckus this year, hopefully."_

 _Her father was still pissed her mother had gone behind his back after he said no to her Christmas wish list after seeing it personally.. To him this was a waste of her time and intellect and would detract from her studies as well as decrease her attention span. But a few of her games required her to think outside of her normal scope to solve a puzzle. The way it flowed and fit together to create a story with characters that had a story was amazing. Her favorite was the Breath of Fire Game. Dragons and people with magic. A thing her father said was unrealistic fantasy._

 _So, when the boys rushed forward and looked at the game selection, exclaiming over the titles. Lucy just stood there and waited. Waited for them to have her come over and play with them. That was why she wanted this particular gift. She missed having all her friends around and had genuinely figured that this would bring them all together again. And give her a chance to show that girls can play video games as well._

 _But as the boys settled down, having figured out which game they were going to play and how they'd take turns. Lucy was not asked at all. Leaving her to stand there and stare open mouthed. Turning she saw that Levy and Cana were staring with anger on their faces. With a small shake of her head, Lucy waved at them to leave the room. Meaning they were regulated to talking in Lucy's bedroom. Glancing over her shoulder one last time to see the boys all enthralled, Lucy followed her gal pals out of her play room and down the hall. While sounds of soft music and talking came from the living room._

" _You know Lu-bear, you should just speak up and tell them that it is your system. And if they don't allow you to play they cannot," Cana said, her voice a soft hiss._

" _Or... you could tell the adults," Levy piped up._

 _This has Lucy snorting. She was not a tattle tale, nor was she going to be that person that would withhold something from her friends just so she could get her way. Yeah, it sucked, but in her little eight year old mind that was not cool. Unless it was life or death, or one of them getting seriously hurt, Lucy never snitched to the adults. It was part of why the boys liked hanging out with her, or used to. Because she didn't do things the way normal girls did._

" _Hey, it's cool. When they leave, they just won't be asked by me to come back like I usually do. I can give them my angry look," she said, causing the other two to giggle loudly._

" _So, is the Strauss siblings coming? I mean you know how Lisanna is?" Levy asked._

 _Entering her room, Lucy shook her head no. For once, and she felt bad for feeling this way cause it was wrong, she was glad that Lisanna wouldn't be around. She had caught the flu and given it to Elfman as well over Christmas break. Of course, if Lisanna was here, then the boys would have been forced to allow Lucy, Cana, and Levy to play the games. Because it would have not been fair if only Lisanna got to play. Besides, Lucy and Cana were rather good at the racing and puzzle games. Levy, for all of her claiming to dislike playing the games, was killer at the fighting games. Her mind easily adapting and kicking butt with button combos... She was the Street Fighter Queen._

(Present)

Laughing as she walked down the hall with Natsu, who was going off about the idea he had for a new game concept. All while expounding on the upcoming team game tournament. Her friend was flamboyant. His hair looking an odd pinkish red in the flourescent lighting due to the pale blond highlights he got from his mother. While his looks came from his father Igneel Dragneel. Both were very excitable. And never could a person say they were bored in their presence.

"Hey, Lucy, do you think you will be coming to the live Tournament for Mystics? I mean you support for us would be immense? I know Levy is coming. She is supporting me... like always," He just blurted out.

This had the laughter dying and her going passive. Giving a soft sigh, as she looked at him. Been almost thirty years they'd known each other. Preschool and diapers. And he was just as dense as he was then. Even after all these years, Levy always being there and supporting him, he just didn't get it. Levy was in love with him and was just to shy to tell him. It was cute, but now, now it was starting to get irritating and old.

"I dunno. Natsu, it is a major season for us. With the games getting finalized and checked for last minute bugs and defects before we push for the summer releases. And a lot are riding on quite a few of our titles. Makarov needs me. I can try, but I will say don't hold your breath," she explained.

His face darkening at her words, letting her know he was not happy and about to push the topic. So, quickly she raised her hands and gave him her patented 'do not press this matter look' making her glad she had gotten that from her mother. Who was sweet until pissed off. Natsu's poor ear had been subjected to her mother's pinching fingers multiple times. Meaning he was conditioned, thus his immediately backed down. It helped that he had been on the receiving end of one of her kicks when angry as well.

"Damn, you really are your mom's mini clone. It's creepy by the way. Fine, I will let it be, Luce," He groused at her, though his dark olive eyes glinted in the bright light, as he threw his arm around her shoulders.

"Oh, Natsu, thank you for being understanding. And as for Levy, you know... if you think about it, she has been there for you since middle school. Supporting you, comforting you, accepting of you and your faults," Lucy said, trying to gently nudge him to think about it.

"Yeah! You are right. She is an amazing gal. So patient with me. A good friend," He exclaimed.

Mentally Lucy started to bang her head against a brick wall. There was no hope unless she got Levy drunk and threw her at Natsu. That girl, drunk, was not the shy, quiet, intelligent woman that was in control of her life and everything in it. Nope, she was an outgoing, brash, in your face, I get what I want woman. The very thought of throwing a very drunk Levy at Natsu made Lucy chuckling as they came to a stop before the elevator. Drawing Natsu's attention to her.

"Dude, Luce, you are creepy when you laugh like that. Past experience says that it bodes no good for whom you are thinking about," He said as she dropped his arm from her shoulders and stepped away.

This had Lucy looking at him in mock surprise as the elevator opened up with a ding. "Why, Natsu, I am hurt... I didn't think you thought of me as a creeper..." she said, putting a small pout on her face as she dashed into the elevator while he looked stunned and hit the close button.

His slack jaw look before he yelped at her to hold the door. Which she didn't. Lucy was cackling like a mad woman, not caring at the random people in the small metal box with her. Most knew that she had her moments of eccentric-ness. She was the Bosses right hand woman and to be respected and feared at the same time. Not that she cared for the latter. That was due to the fact that she had yelled at Laxus at some point in the past, where everyone could see and hear. Then kicked him in the shin, before elbowing him in the gut. Which he deserved. Egotistical ass had hurt Cana's feeling by suddenly breaking up with her for no other reason than he was bored with their relationship.

It had left everyone wary of her. More so when the big man himself didn't even try to defend himself and allowed her to do it. In fact, his grandfather told him that he was ashamed of him for what he did. Of course, Makarov Dreyar was a drinking buddy to Cana's father, Gildarts. As well as a drinking buddy of Cana. Leaving the poor brute to be ignored. Catching more shit from the rest of the group when they found out what he did and why. Since then, Laxus and Cana had gotten back together and married. Now they were expecting their third kid. Cute little buggers each one.

Once the elevator reached the floor she needed, Lucy walked out, lifting a hand up to wipe a tear from one eye. Her eyes scanning the floor until she found whom she was looking for. Skipping jovially towards them. Waving her hands in hello to each person as she passed them until she stood behind the man she was in need of. When he kept at staring at the whiteboard, Lucy wrinkled her nose and lifted her hands up and grabbed his shoulders, giving him a sharp shake. Earning a rather girly shriek before he whipped around to look down at her.

"HIYA MAX!" she sang loudly, looking as innocent as possible with what she knew was an impish smirk on her face.

"Darn it Lucy! You can give a man a major heart attack with a sneak attack like that," he said, his soft voice raising a bit.

Letting her eyes go wide and round as she pursed her lips. Lucy tilted her head to the side, playing off a child like look of wonder at his statement. Making him lift an eyebrow and shake his head. After the last five years of her antics, he knew her pretty well.

"I am guessing you are here for the marketing estimate for the early pre-orders for the major titles?" he asked.

Giving a small nod of her head, knowing he knew that was why she was down in the marketing department to begin with. She did this each and every Monday. A routine she established immediately after getting the job and settling in. Of course, it had not been easy her being fresh from college, a family name to back her up, or being really young to boot. Only twenty -three. She had literally been forced to pull one of her trump cards to get the point home she was not going to be underestimated or take shit from no one. Every hour, on the hour, she either called, emailed, or personally came down to get those reports. Every single day. A smile on her face when she made the personal visit.

From there Laxus had stepped in and warned them all that Lucy was no nonsense when it came to work. And they didn't wanna see her mad. That had met with the comments of because him and the others would step in and beat them up. Laxus just laughed and said no, that she would make their lives a living hell at work. This was met with mixed results, until she pulled that trump card out. A happy Lucy made things bright, sunny, and work smoother. An angry, pissy, and mad Lucy terrified others with intent. She proved that she didn't need anyone to back her up at all. Nope, she knew how to mentally break people down. Thank you Coby and the rest of their little group.

When a tap on her shoulder drew her from her inner thoughts, Lucy flushed darkly as Max chuckled at her. She had gone into her head space, thinking on the past, as well as subconsciously she had organized a few things for this evening so that when she came in tomorrow it'd be easier.

"Here are the projections, Lucy. There is an increase for two of the games. Making the pre-orders for those shoot well over five thousand. The others are in the hundreds to just breaking a thousand. Looks like a good summer release so far. I have added in the estimated projection based on prior year numbers for the same genre and titles in the past years to what to hope for. Also, we will be expanding the translation department so we can sell overseas," Max stated.

Relief washed over her. This was all good news. And the boost to the translation department for overseas would boost the companies sales even further. Meaning they could hire more people who were versed in multiple languages. Already the department was a tiny thing. Only a handful of people. Though Lucy had no real problem with them. The twins, their older brother and the girls boyfriends all from overseas. The five of them were quick, effective, and had the knowledge of at least five languages under their belts. Both written and spoken. Each was unique and quirky as sin. And to boot, the three guys were very easy on the eyes and as different as could be. The girls, fraternal twins, drew in both men and women alike. Even she, herself, had not been immune to their charm.

Leaning in, Lucy hugged Max, enjoying the fact that he stiffened before he hugged her back. The man was just really awkward around females, though he was in a committed relationship with one Mirajane Strauss. Approved by her brother and sister too boot. One of the best hook-ups she had done with the matchmaker herself. Lucy loved Mirajane, the woman worked from a young age to support her sister and brother instead of letting them go into the foster care system. Was well known for her generous nature and kind heart. Very loving woman with to many oddities that were just not questioned.

Letting go of Max, Lucy said her goodbyes and skipped to the elevator to go to her next stop, the legal department. Time to see Levy and Freed. They did all that was needed to keep Fairy Tail safe. She had to see what they'd done on that claim of copyright infringement so far. She was damn sure it was a bogus claim. But to be safe when she read the email, she had taken it to them and asked if they could personally handle it. Which they gladly did. Both loved the company, but neither were really fond of the games themselves, though Lucy knew that both played. Just sparsely. Most of the time.

Smiling as the door opened, the sound of keys clacking fast on keyboards meeting her ears as she stepped out. The floors lay out was not as open as the others and lit nicely with a softer light. Striding down the short hall and through the partially open door, Lucy paused to see both Levy and Freed leaning in and conferring with each other, before breaking and typing more. Occasionally making a soft spoken comment and getting a hum in response. The whole scene while familiar never ceased to amaze her. Though, Lucy knew that Freed had a thing for Levy, it was not returned.

After several more minutes, Lucy gave a polite cough to announce herself. Getting the two of them to jerk their heads up and look at her. A smile instantly coming to Levy's face, while Freed lifted an eyebrow in silent question to her. Pushing away from the door, Lucy walked the short distance to their two desks. Stopping as she looked back and forth between them. Their reactions were polar opposites in most regards.

"Miss Lucy, what do you need?" Freed asked, not noticing the frown that Levy gave at his terse yet polite tone.

"Ah! Yeah, I came down to check in on that email that we got about the copyright infringement," she stated.

Two blank stares met her words. Counting down in her mind from ten, Lucy reached three before Levy gasped and began to pull up something on her computer. The slight mumbling from her was an indication that she had found something.

"Oh, that. Yes, Miss McGarden has all the details. I believe the stage of resolution we are at is finding a middle ground as they did have some validity in the compliant," Freed said, his tone that of a professor lecturing a student.

It annoyed her how he treated her. Which was due to the fact that he was actually a very highly competitive person. And in college in a psych class she had not only out scored him, placing first on everything. But she had done something he had not forgiven her for yet, embarrassed Laxus in public. The man straighter than a titanium pole, worshipped the ground Laxus walked on. Why, she never knew, didn't care to know and it was fine. And he took it as a slight. Making it even more awkward when he learned Levy was her best friend and extremely loyal. For insulting Lucy, Freed lost his chance of ever being romantic with Levy. Not that he had one to begin with, since Levy was head over heels in love with Natsu.

Biting back a sigh as Levy chuckled and turned the computer screen towards her, speaking, "The claim was legit, but in a religious context. And an item that has technically been in creation. We worked it out that we are taking the item out of the game. Not a major set back. The group is okay with that and a small payout. Nothing to extreme. And you can tell the great and powerful wizard of Fairy Tail that it won't set back the release date of the game," Levy explained.

With a small nod of her head, Lucy smiled widely at Levy. Pleased with the fact that it wouldn't set back the release date. The game itself had been in production for three years. It was a nice RPG slash learning game for smaller children. And just after the new year they'd started releasing screenshots and small snippets to help wet the appetite of the masses. But when they had put out the image of two very elongate black and white cats. That annoying email had appeared. But if it was in a religious context, there was no way they wouldn't be trying to settle. One thing that Fairy Tail respected was the beliefs of people from all walks of Earth Land.

"Good. This will make Makarov happy to hear. That meeting earlier went fifty-fifty. Apparently Alvarez was trying to vie for the same contract," She said. "You two have a good evening. I will see you tomorrow?"

Getting again that mixed reaction, Lucy smiled her trademark smile, turned and left the office. She hadn't even gone ten steps from the door, back down the hallways before she heard Levy speak up in a peevish voice about how Freed was being rude to Lucy. His soft reply was that he was entitled to his preferences. Just to have Levy tell him to get over himself, pull the stick from his ass and move on. Earning the customary shocked gasp from Freed. Though, she knew that Laxus had told him the same thing. But when you get stubborn from an old family with history and money. But that was something for another day. Her small little jaunt through Fairy Tail was over and she had good news pretty much across the board for Makarov.

 _ **TBC**_


	5. Tuesday Part 1

[A/N: I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima. I do however use the ideas and potential OC's in this story. Nor do I own any Game titles, Consoles, or songs that will be mentioned from here on out. They belong to their respective companies. So, this is my disclaimer to all things not mine!]

[A/N2: This is a story that I had brewing around the same time that Red String of Fate was originally published back in 2012 on . And now is exclusive in its rewrite here on Archive of our own or Ao3]

[A/N3: This is completely Alternate Universe. Set in the early to mid 90's type of era for the past. And early two thousands for the present day. When girls were still regulated to the shadows to enjoy guilty pleasures that were considered a boy's realm of fun. Also that this will time jump back and forwards, IE FLASH BACKS!]

* * *

 _The look of shock on the faces of the boys at her words had Lucy just staring at them. Her lips pulled down into a frown. But she didn't care. She meant what she said._

" _Luce?" Natsu said, his voice soft as his olive eyes stayed wide._

" _I meant it. I do not know if I want you all to come back over here soon," she stated again, crossing her arms over her chest for emphasis._

" _But… But why?" Natsu asked her, his voice breaking from betting upset._

" _Because all of you just ignored Cann, Levy, and I and played on my christmas present, in my house, without asking any of us if we wanted to play," she said, eyes narrowing as she saw each of them flinch away. "I found it rather rude. And do not bother to say that it is because we are girls."_

 _There was no satisfaction in seeing them react like that to her words. Nope, not when she saw their own parents narrowing their eyes at the back of the boy's head. Knowing that by going this route she was being a snitch. It hurt to do this. But both Cana and Levy agreed that this was the perfect way to teach the boys that coming to someones house and excluding them from their own stuff like that was just rude._

" _You know you could of asked to play blondie!" Laxus said, his voice slightly cracking on a few syllables._

 _She arched an eyebrow at him, giving him all of her attention. Each knew she had a temper and could get physical. Instead she just snorted rudely at him. Getting him to drop his jaw at the action._

" _Really? Cause you didn't even ask us. Besides it is my house and my stuff, I shouldn't have to ask. And once you decided on a game and your pecking order for turns, you seemed to have forgotten all about us. And because of that, you didn't see the best present my daddy and mommy got for me this years," She said, huffing. "I hope you all have a safe trip home."_

 _With those words spoken, Lucy gave a polite bow of her head to their parents, stepped back and shut the door on their stunned faces. Taking a deep breath she slowly turned around. The whole time she was speaking, she'd felt the heavy gaze of her mother boring into the back of her head. Now it was time for the fallout of her actions. Steeling herself as she lifted her head up and did her very best to meet her mother's eyes and not flinch._

" _Lucille Abigail Heartfilia, just what the heck was that? You were very rude!" her mother said, her voice dropping low in her anger._

 _Lucy could take the anger that was being directed at her, it was the disappointment in her mother's eyes that had her wanting to hang her head, cry, and say she was sorry. But that would be lying. She was not sorry._

" _I did what you always tell me to do mom. Think and use my words," she replied, mentally dancing that her voice didn't sound like she was going to cry._

 _At the slight narrowing of her mother's eyes Lucy threw her shoulders back. Refusing to break under that gaze. Her father was harsh all the time, constantly telling her how a young lady was supposed to be. Though she feared when her mother was angry. Her mother was a force to be reckoned with, that even her father backed down and placated her. Now that force was directed on her._

" _Mrs. Heartfilia, Lucy did this at our behest," Levy spoke up from where she stood by her father._

" _Levy, darling, that doesn't make what she did to her friends right. She should have come out here and said something to us," Layla responded._

 _There was silence as Levy pressed against her father's leg. Lucy wanted to look at her friend, smile to say thanks. But that would be showing weakness as her father put it. Never look away from your opponent._

" _I am not a snitch mom. There was no life or death situation. No one was getting hurt except feelings and pride. And no damage to property. You always tell me to think about how I do things," Lucy said, hearing her voice waver just a bit. "And I did. This was the best solution without breaking their trust and respect in me. I had to earn it by being tough. This way they will realize that they hurt me, on top of having to deal with their actions from their parents as a whole."_

 _The way her mother's eyes went wide at her reason had Lucy wondering if she had overstepped herself. Then the silence was broken by the deep guffawing laughter from Gildarts. Causing her mother to look away from her and allowing Lucy to let her body relax a bit. She was shaking hard on the inside._

" _Gildarts!" Layla exclaimed._

" _I am sorry Layla. But you do preach that to your daughter. She did as you always tell her. And I agree with all three girls reasoning," he said once he calmed enough. "And saying that they missed the best present she got for christmas before shutting the door put some icing on the cake. Your daughter is brilliant."_

 _She could feel heat flush her cheeks at the compliment from the man. He was hardly ever home, Cana practically lived with a Nanny due to his work taking him all over the world. She was a major tomboy. Taught Lucy the basics of how to kick a boys butt._

" _I agree, Lucy showed us. That is truly amazing Mrs. Heartfilia. Now her favorite things are just a glance away, once the lights are turned off," Cana chipped in._

 _Lucy was proud of how her mother got her the biggest item on her christmas list. Now when she turned her lights off, all 88 constellations were on her ceiling of her room. It was beautiful. Just like the night sky in mid-summer when her mother took her to look at the sky. Beautiful just didn't describe it._

" _Fine. But Lucy, you do know that you hurt them," Layla said, conceding._

" _Yes, mama. And all I want is an honest sorry. I already know who will be the first to give it as well. Because gramps is scary!" Lucy said, giggling._

* * *

(Present)

She was busy doing what she did every Tuesday morning. And like always it made her head hurt. Really, Makarov just needed to get a new bookkeeper. She was his secretary. Fairy Tail Game Works a impressive company. And all these numbers for financial were a bit out of her pay grade.

"Lucy, can you come into my office please," Makarov said over the intercom.

Blinking her eyes rapidly as she pulled herself from looking at the budget, Lucy took a deep breath and stretched her back. She didn't like the tone of voice that he had used to call her. It usually meant that something was wrong. Sighing as she pushed her chair back and stood up. Hearing her lower back pop loudly, telling her she had been sitting for way to long. Sighing as she made her way to the office, knocking in her special way before waiting to get the go ahead to enter.

The moment she did, Lucy felt something in her gut churn. Smoothing her face out to show that nothing was bothering her or suspicious of why she was being called, Lucy opened the door and walked int. Looking at the large desk. Where she was instantly met by a dark gaze and a frown. Making her want to twitch.

"Yes, sir?" she asked, keeping her voice professional and polite.

The soft huff she got in response had her stopping a few feet from the desk. Letting her arms slip behind her back. Where her left hand grasped her right wrist. She waited as he looked down at some of the documents before him for a few second before looking up and sliding them towards her.

"I want an explanation," Makarov said.

With a small frown, she leaned forward and picked up the papers. After a quick scan of them she wanted to scream and hunt down the scum sucking bastard who did this and in her name no less. The wording was wrong for her. There was no way she'd use such shitty english. Letting out a low growl from deep in her chest, Lucy lifted her eyes up to look at Makarov, who was smartly leaning back. Letting a predatory smile curl her lips, Lucy placed the papers back on the desktop with the utmost care.

"I cannot explain a damn thing. Because I had nothing to do with this, Master Makarov," she said, her voice dripping sugary sweetness, causing him to gulp. "And that is not how I would speak or write. You know that. As to how that information was leaked, well we have a mole supplanted somewhere in the company it looks like."

The slight sheen of sweat beading on Makarov's head at her use of his title that they'd all given him as kids let Lucy know that her temper was more than showing. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath to help calm herself. Lucy let her mind shift through the new hires, as well as those who could possibly be bought to spy for the company. Though she did have an idea already of one of two companies who'd have stupid idiots that would try to pass as herself and do this.

"I say we get ahold of the journalist who wrote this article and see how they came across this. And if they personally interviewed the person masquerading as me. Because that information is known to only a few people here. All top level developers and programmers," she stated.

"Lucy, this is the worst time for this to happen," he said, head dropping to rest on the desk.

"I know. With the release of games, that contract for the Governor General. Someone wants to make sure we don't get it. And airing out the fact that we had a claim copyright infringement to the public. Even if it is pretty much resolved. It hurts the companies image," she said, her voice still that sugary sweet tone.

The way Makarov groaned into the hardwood spoke volumes. Making Lucy want to go over to him and hug him. But that would not be professional. And give him a chance to feel her up.

"Take care of it. I want to hear something by this evening Lucy. Make the calls, interrogate anyone. Pull Laxus in on this as well, he is next in line for running the company," Makarov said after lifting his head up to look at her.

With a sharp, short nod of her head Lucy turned and marched stiff back from the office. She knew the magazine was a legit source of information. That not just the citizens of Crocus read it, but those of all Fiore. And she had a personal in with Jason, one of the head journalist of Life and Times Magazine. He had done several interviews with almost all the staff at Fairy Tail. Having to call him for one of the favors he owed her on a topic like this made her cringe. But she knew that he was all about truth.

* * *

The small, cold smile that curled her lips as she walked down the hallway had people getting out of her way. Not that Lucy cared much. The company was a small, close knit family. And seeing her like this was an indication that something was wrong or that Natsu had pissed her off again. The fact she was making her way to were Laxus' office was told them it was the former.

Her call with Jason had been enlightening. He was pissed enough he dropped his customary 'cool' at the end of every sentence. That someone from his company would publish something like that without checking all the fact was a discredit to the magazine. He had immediately sent his aide out to look into the journalist and ask some very pointed questions. The results were just what Lucy needed. After a quick promise that Jason would be the first person to get all the details once they figured out shit on their own end was more than enough.

Lucy being the person she was had talked with the poor girl. She was new to the company and field as a whole. Getting lucky to get a job there right out of college. Lucy told her she was not going to press charges for publicizing of false information and slandering her company, in her name when it wasn't her. That and the fact that the woman who claimed to be her was a red-head who seemed spacy. Telling Lucy exactly who had done this.

Not pausing when she reached Laxus' closed door, Lucy opened it and walked right on in. Interrupting a conversation that he was apparently having with Freed, Bickslow, and Evergreen. All three would be informed of this as they were his team to fix problems like this. Her eyes sliding to Freed as he started speaking. Letting him see her eyes, making him snap his mouth shut as his eyes went wide and he sat back in his chair.

"Damn Cosplayer, what has your thong in a twist!" Bickslow said, whistling low at how she put Freed in his place.

Turning her gaze to look at the company goof and half of their own private investigative team. No one could say that Fairy Tail didn't have every aspect of their asses covered. Makarov and his predecessors took the stuff they did seriously. Hence it being one of the oldest companies in all of Fiore, not just Crocus. Keeping that smile in place, Lucy narrowed her eyes and placed the papers on Laxus' desk, waving with her now empty hand for them to look it over.

Standing there, arms crossed as Laxus and each of them read it over. Enjoying the look of shock and outrage on their faces. Causing a great amount of joy to well in the pit of her stomach. Though she paid more attention to Laxus' as this involved him directly. Raven Tail was created by his father after he was caught embezzling the companies money and doing illegal dealings on the side. Dealing that Fairy Tail had always stayed away. Then finding out that he was abusing Laxus after the boy showed up to see his grandfather with the lightning scar across his face one day.

Lucy saw Laxus' as a big brother, hence her being the way she was with him. She loved him, just completely platonically. And to see his face go almost purple in rage at reading about the article then the confession from the girl, that Lucy got permission to record for security purposes, transcribed and dated by Makarov himself. Yeah, there would be hell to pay. Ivan had overstepped himself this time. But it was the fact that they had no clue who on the inside had betrayed them by leaking this information. Since only her, Laxus, Freed, and Levy had access to it. And she knew that to reach the top floor you had to have a special encoded chip and fingerprint to access it. Meaning that someone was listening in, planted bugs, or hacked their computers of the legal team.

"I swear to you Lucy, I didn't leak any information," Freed exclaimed, his voice a deep rumble in his apparent anger.

"I know. Nor would Levy. I have known her my whole life. So, that leaves a mole, or someone hacked and planted," she said.

Her gaze moved from Laxus to Bickslow and Evergreen. The smile on her lips getting wider, showing her teeth as she met their gazes. The way they smiled back in kind told her that they would take this and get all the proof that would be needed then some.

"Remember Bix, if you use your babies for tracing… that the little AI's don't go rampant and pull pranks. And Ever, you know how to get into the heads of people without being obvious. Hell, no one knows your even a private investigator for Fairy Tail to this day," Laxus said.

The soft chuckles from the duo had Lucy shuddering. They fought a lot, but were as close as you could get without merging their body together like Jeff Goldblum did in the 'the fly'. Their seamless work was amazing to see when they had a case.

"Of course, Boss man!" Bickslow said as he stood up and towered over five foot five inch frame.

Letting her smile turn sweet as she reached up and patted him on his upper arm in thanks. Her gaze shifting to Evergreen, who looked like a kid at christmas getting the best present ever. It was very disturbing. Turning to look at Freed, who was eyeing her with mixed emotions. Keeping her smile sweet she nodded her head and turned and leave, only to screech as her ass was smacked, hard. Followed by a booming laugh from Laxus.

"Damn, Cosplayer, your ass is still tight. Might wanna pull that stick outta it, or you'll turn into Freed," Bickslow cackled.

Turning around, Lucy gave a quick wink to Freed, who looked like he was torn between being offended and horrified. Tilting her head back until she could meet the odd concentric ringed eyes of Bickslow Tamashi, she leaned into him, pressing her breast against him, earning a hiss.

"I think that would be a good thing. Two times the hell to keep you in line. Besides, we all know that between him and I, he'd win hands down in the looks department. That hair is a sin!" she said, before lifting her foot and slamming it down on Bickslows.

After she finished grinding his foot for a few seconds, she looked at Laxus, who was out right laughing now, hand slapping the top of his desk. Evergreen had her face hidden behind her fan. Freed was just slack jaw and stunned at her words. All while Bickslow was hopping up and down. Making Lucy glad she wore her actual spike heels with the outfit she had chosen for the day.

Turning and waving she left the office and did her best to hide the fact her ass now stung. She knew that both butt cheeks had his large hand print on them. Meaning she would not want to be sitting for a good hour.

* * *

Lucy leaned back in her chair, looking at the document on her computer. Today was not a pleasant day. And now it was quitting time. Time to go home because she couldn't stay there. Sighing she pursed her lips and looked down at her cell phone. There was still a phone call she had to make. Giving her word was her bond. A thing her mother and father both instilled in her. Snorting at the thought of anything good her father had given her over the years, Lucy saved the document, closed it down and shut her computer off for the day.

Then standing up, popping her back again, she grabbed her coat and put it on, before snagging her purse and phone up. Already her thumb was swipining in the pin to unlock it as she walked towards the elevator. Makarov had left earlier due to the shit storm that had been delivered upon his desk. She was okay with this, because Laxus' was already on the case. Giving her some piece of mind as she tapped the number to call it just as she stepped on the elevator and pressed for the lobby of the building.

The ride down was done in almost perfect silence. Lucy was glad for one thing above all else at Fairy Tail, was that there was no elevator music. So, when the ringback tone started playing, the opening theme to Final Fantasy IX Lucy smiled happily. The moment the ding came and the doors opened for the metal death box, Yukino was on the other end chatting her up. Demanding updates about what had been going on with her. Causing Lucy to smile and wonder just why she had gone so long without talking to one of her good friends.

 _ **TBC**_


	6. Tuesday Part 2

[A/N: I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima. I do however use the ideas and potential OC's in this story. Nor do I own any Game titles, Consoles, or songs that will be mentioned from here on out. They belong to their respective companies. So, this is my disclaimer to all things not mine!]

[A/N2: This is a story that I had brewing around the same time that Red String of Fate was originally published back in 2012 on . And now is exclusive in its rewrite here on Archive of our own or Ao3]

[A/N3: This is completely Alternate Universe. Set in the early to mid 90's type of era for the past. And early two thousands for the present day. When girls were still regulated to the shadows to enjoy guilty pleasures that were considered a boy's realm of fun. Also that this will time jump back and forwards, IE FLASH BACKS!]

* * *

 _Her feet swung back and forth as she sat on the bench, looking out at the half melted snow. Her mind was elsewhere. It was not a completely uncommon thing for her to do this. But Lucy had a lot on her mind. Spring Vacation was coming up. Her father wanted them to go somewhere called Akane, a resort. This was a change from what they normally did. A small trip back to visit her mother's family, then camping. The last two years was fun, great memories. So, it bothered her greatly that her father wanted to change their routine, just because they had money. And it didn't help that her mother seemed to look paler than normal, her body thinner._

 _Sighing as she felt a tap on the top of her head. Lifting it up, she saw Lyon and Gray standing there. They looked at her with worry, making her cross her eyes and stick her tongue out, all while puffing up her cheeks. Causing the two to chuckle lightly at her being goofy. This was something she was not ready to share with her small group._

" _Hey, you wanna play touch football with us, Lucy?" Lyon asked, his eyes looking hopeful and worried._

 _She knew why he had that look in his eyes. Because of her actions for the New Year's Eve part almost three months ago now. The trouble that they had gotten into was great with Silver, Ul, and their older step sister Ultear. She knew how Ul and UItear were about manners and actions. As well as treating friends right. They'd hurt her by their actions and since had been taking extra precautions to make her feel a part of their group. Though she had turned them all down when invited to play video games at any of the guy's houses._

 _Her father had not been pleased with when he had found out. Because it was after the fact he said he couldn't spank her for being rude and undisciplined. But he took away her own game system as punishment. Saying it was not a thing for a little girl, let alone his own daughter. She didn't understand why he thought like that. Cana had her own. Then again, her father detested Gildarts and his daughter. Thinking they were nothing but low class people who acted mid to upper class. A thing that made her mad on many levels. But her father dealt with Gildarts because the man had many connections due to his traveling all over Fiore and the continents across the sea._

" _Sure. That sounds like fun," Lucy said as she slipped down from the bench._

 _Seeing the twin smiles on the two boys, Lucy smiled widely. She liked them equally. Both had their pros and cons. This she knew. Her best friend Natsu was way competitive with Gray. They fought almost over every little thing. Laxus being two years older than them did his best to keep the peace between them and everyone in their little group. But when it came down to it, Lucy and Levy were the ones that were the final law upon the group. Cana, well she was often an instigator to make the boys end up wrestling because she found it hilarious._

" _Yes! Let's go. Natsu has the two new students wanting to play, so we have a three on three," Gray said, flashing a smirk._

 _Lucy was interested in the two new kids. They were supposedly twins, though they didn't look alike. Their parents knew Natsu's dad very well. With a tilt of her head to indicate for Gray and Lyon to lead the way, Lucy recalled their names as they made their way out into the partially frozen and mud covered playing field. Mentally she was glad she brought a spare pair of clothes to change into. Neither of her parents would be happy if she came home caked in mud._

" _So, you will be on mine and Gray's team, Lu," Lyon explained as they walked to where Natsu's odd pink hair could be seen._

" _Okay. And then..uh.. Ryos and Sting, right? They will play with Natsu?" She asked._

" _Yup. Giving flamehead a disadvantage," Gray said._

 _This had Lucy narrowing her eyes at the back of Gray's head. She didn't like it when he insulted Natsu like that. And it made her want to be around him even less. Pursing her lips as they reached the trio. Of which two looked at Lucy with confusion. Making her arch and eyebrow and stare them down. She had to learn to do that. Her butting heads with Laxus on occasion made her perfect her mother's stare of doom._

" _Dude, when you said you had a third person who was awesome at touch football, I didn't think it was a little girl," The blond boy, Sting said, curling his lip._

 _His brother tilted his head to the side and looked at her. Before a small smile curled his lips at her just staring them down. It had her smiling in return. She had a great idea in that moment. And it would hopefully serve to teach a few lessons._

" _HEY! I have a great idea," she spoke up._

 _When this got Lyon's, Grays, and Natsu's attention. Noting that their eyes narrowed on her. While Sting just grumbled about a girl being able to play a boy's sport, let alone having a good idea. Lucy felt her smile get bigger and wider._

" _Luce?" Natsu said, his voice showing his nervousness._

" _I think I should team up with the blond ditz and the quiet shadow here. I mean, putting me on a team that I can work with is no fun for anyone right?" she said, making sure to meet their eyes pointedly._

 _Noting quickly as Lyon's eyes widened and he smiled and nodded his head in agreement. Natsu looked putout before he caught on. Gray was less than pleased. Having to be on a team with Natsu. But it technically gave the three of them an advantage as they knew each other. And this way she could prove to Sting that she could play touch football, as well as make Gray and Natsu work together._

 _Alright, if that's what you want. I feel sorry for them," Natsu said, shooting Sting and Ryos a pitying look._

 _Smothering her laughter, Lucy winked at the three of them as they consented. Turning she looked at Ryos and Sting. The latter who was looking at her in disbelief and irritation. Ryos, he just gave a small smile and nodded his head. She wondered if he could speak._

" _Fine. But I don't like to lose, so you just stay back," Sting said._

" _Oh, no no. You don't understand you blond ditz. I know each of their weakness. How to dart around them. As well as cause Gray and Natsu to distract each other. If you have a brain between your ears, use it," Lucy quipped._

 _This had a soft chuckle come from Ryos. While Sting shot him a dark look. It was amusing. But Lucy was small, fast, and cold hit hard if she had to. A thing that a girl shouldn't be able to do. Though, having rowdy friends like she had, she learned young how to lay them out. That included Laxus. One of her kicks and he learned to not push the issue when she was mad._

" _So, Miss Lucy, what is your plan?" Ryos finally spoke up._

 _Blinking at him, she smiled and had them huddle in close. Quickly explaining the others weaknesses and strengths. And which way to do things. And to be careful, because 'touch' in the touch football meant little to either Natsu or Gray when they got competitive. Meaning they'd be tackled or shoved to the ground. Which had the two boys looking shocked. Questions were asked and she answered them, before they decided on how to go about playing._

 __ **000**

 _She was covered from her chest down in mud and dead grass and leaves. But the smile on her face was large as the bell rang, signalling that lunch recess was over. Looking at Sting and Ryos, who were covered worse than she was, Lucy flashed them two Victory V's with her hands. Earning twin laughs from the both of them. All while Lyon was helping untangle Natsu and Gray. Though she could hear him snort every so often as he smothered his laughter._

" _Wow, Blondie, you can play a boy's sport," Sting said in awe, his dark eyes shining._

" _Yeah, I can. Have been for a year or so. Usually our group plays with Laxus, but he is out sick," she quipped with a shake of her head._

" _Pretty cool for a girl. Normally all girls wanna do is play house, tea, dolls, or something such like that," Sting mumbled as he kept looking at her._

" _Yeah, well I earned my right to hang with my guy friends," she said, shrugging as she started to jog towards the classroom._

 _The look of amusement and respect in Ryos' eyes told her that she had made two new friends that day. It was a win-win for her all around. But now, her immediate concern was getting her spare clothes and changing into them. If she even walked home covered like this Lucy knew her butt would be whipped right and good._

* * *

(Present)

A soft gasp escaped her lips as her body wobbled where she stood. Tensing her body, pursing her lips, and giving a look of pure determination, Lucy forced her body to stay in the position it was in. She had promised to help a friend with his music writing. But this, this was fucking ridiculous. It was straining her body. Darting a quick look over at her friend, she saw his head lowered over the notepad, face covered by his shaggy black hair. Making her want to laugh as the bandana he had on didn't stop it from flipping over.

"Hey, cousin IT!" she called out.

This had him lifting his head up and looking at her with ruby colored eyes. A frown on his face as his eyes twitched. Really, he hated that nickname from her. Even if he admitted it fit. But if there was one thing Gajeel Redfox was, was stubborn.

"What Bunny?" he growled at her.

His deep voice made her shiver a bit. Her body still arched in that uncomfortable back bend. Lifting hand she wiped the sweat that was visible on her forehead. Pointedly looking at him as he flushed a bit causing the dark metal of his facial piercings to stand out.

"Oh, uh… been a while huh? You can collapse. I need to check on Lily," he said, waving a hand in a dismissive manner.

Hissing at him, Lucy let her body lower to the ground out of the bridge Yoga pose. Then flipped him the bird as her body finally relaxed. Her muscles screaming at her for holding that damn pose for over thirty minutes.

"I think he was playing with Plue in my bedroom, Gajy!" she called after him.

The coolness of her apartments living room floor felt amazing on her strained and tired muscles. Her eyes wandering over to where he laid his notepad and pencil. Licking her lips, Lucy started to roll over, intent on reaching for it. Wanting to see what lyrics he had come up with. Only to go still.

"DO NOT touch that notepad, Lucy. I will show you when I am done writing that damn song," Gajeel called from her bedroom.

Pouting as she brought her arm back to her body. Years of being friends meant he knew her habits and quirks. Both a good thing and a bad thing. Then again, he claimed he was forever in her debt for helping him get the job at Fairy Tail, doing consultant work for the music for the games, as well as his life partner. Though that was one thing she had not expected. Not that she wasn't cool with him being gayer than Rupaul, and having eyes that made Boy George look plain. Though him hooking up with Sawyer was a bit of a shock. Then again, Gajeel kept her secrets very well.

When he came back out, caring his black cat in one arm, while the other held her poor plue, who was having a shake fit. Lucy pushed herself up so she was sitting on her knees. Hands coming up for her little fur baby. Eyes looking worriedly at the old dog as he was placed Plue in her grasp, just to be brought down to be cuddled against her chest.

"He is getting worse isn't he?" Gajeel asked.

"Yeah. But I knew adopting him would mean a lot of trials and tribulations, as well as eventual heartache. All I can do is make his life good before he passes away," she said as she rocked Plue.

"You are a Saint, You know that Lucy," Gajeel stated.

Smiling at him and shaking her head no. Lucy looked at the clock and noted the time. Before she cursed fluently. Earning her a confused look from Gajeel. Then when he looked at the clock he realized what was wrong. He knelt beside her and took Plue from her. Allowing her to shoot up and across the small living room to her custom built PC. Which she immediately woke up with a wiggle of the mouse as she sat in her comfy reclining chair.

When the screen lit up she heard Gajeel laughing in the background. Again she flipped him the bird before typing in her password and tapping her fingers as the desktop loaded up. She had like five minutes to get logged in and ready. Tonight was one of the important prelim matches for the competition coming up. And she had to make sure she knew who was going onto the next round. Of course, she had to make sure she was one of those people.

The moment she placed her headset on, the familiar voice of Cobra came through mocking her about pushing the time limit again. Not replying vocally, Lucy moved her mouse over the little icon on her taskbar, popping the window up. Glad that she had the forethought to preload it before Gajeel came over. When she clicked the boxes to fill in her account name and password, Lucy began to get giddy.

"Hey, Star, Angel Feather and Kool-aid man are here. Speedy is as well, though he says you have his good luck charm at your place," Cobra spoke up.

"Yeah, Metal Death is here," She said as she watched her screen shift to the open world match.

It was all singles tonight. Player vs Player. Quickly she made sure she was ready. Checking her gear and skills. A small smile curling her lips as on her chat list Natsu, Gray, Laxus, Lyon, and surprisingly Freed popped up. The last person was a shocker. He rarely gamed. But it was not to surprising he was there for the prelim. For a stoic, stick up the ass, prissy boy, he had some mad skills if he got a sniper rifle.

"Damn, Bunny, you look creepy when you get that smile on her face. Who is making you… Oh…" Gajeel said, trailing off as he saw the name that she pointed too.

The moment the announcement flashed across the screen that the match was about to start, Lucy took a deep breath, pulled her legs up into the lotus position before exhaling slowly. Feeling her body completely relax. When she let her eyes fall half shut, she looked at the world chatbox. Just to see that several people were in awe of the screen names that showed up. Making her smile. This was a huge competition, the top twenty would go onto the quarter finals. Those who made that second round would be participating in the tournament. And she intended to be there. Not as a spectator like all her friends thought, nope, but as a physical competitor.

Of course, that was part of a deal she had cut not only with the sponsor's who had kept her identity a secret for the past fifteen years, since her first huge win in a major mass FPS (First Person Shooter) at her request. She was still technically a child when that happened. Entering it on a whim, pissed at Natsu making the offhand comment when she mentioned she knew about the game thought it would be fun to play. Her father had been strict with about wasting her precious time and intellect on the games. But her first place win in that small competition had won her a small amount of money. Afterwards, Lucy had really begun to study games that were MMORPG's, taking them apart. World of Warcraft was her favorite in the BG's (Battle Grounds) Followed up by Diablo 2.

She did have friends she played with online. And they knew who she was IRL (In Real Life) as well. In fact, she kept that group of friends away from her main group. Not out of shame but for the fact she knew that they'd start a full out brawl with each other. Having had a complex growing up and then stating that something was only for one group of people compared to the others. And it was made that much sweeter by two things. That Gajeel knew that group due to his relationship with one of them. And the second being they had all met in middle school and hated each other.

At the sound of the buzzer in her ear, Lucy had her toon (Player Character) dart into a nearby building. Glad this was a free for all. Quickly she found two weapons off the bat. One a close range bludgeoning weapon. Nail bat for the win. And the other a simple sniper rifle. Cackling aloud, Lucy watched the screen for the multitude of red dots that were on the open map. Snorting at the amatures that were trying to compete with those who knew the in's and out of this type of warfare game. She moved her toon around the building until she found a small tucked away room. One that provided her with enough cover to hide and snipe. Which she did with a gusto.

Not one to Camp Spawn points, she made short work of those that were complete noobs (Newbies) so that all three of their spawns were gone. Soon the amount of people had been whittled down to thirty people. Only the twenty that survived getting to move on once that last person was dead. Darting her eyes to the upper left to see the list of people left, she felt elation at the Gamertags that were on it. As well as happy that they showed how many times each person had died. So far, she and five others had not taken a hit. But this meant that the game was finally on. The current survivors were those that played to win.

Knowing it was time to move, because it meant it was time to hunt and kill. Lucy maneuvered her toon carefully, in a crouch, out of the building staying low to the ground. Making sure that she was not in any open areas to be attacked physically one on one, nor that a good shooter with another sniper rifle could pick her off. Eyes constantly moving as she glided her mouse across it's pad. Her hand going still as she saw a small dot flash on her map. It had her heartbeat picking up as her mind went into the zone.

Using her inborn talent to be stealthy while moving her character on the outside of the map, she made her way towards the unsuspecting idiot. Only to lick her upper lip as she saw the gamertag above the characters head. Eyes flashing in delight as she let out a low moan and got her character into a defensive position. When the person realized that she was on their map and turned to find her, she giggled and aimed her rifle and shot the poor bastard through the center of his head close range. Before skedaddling her characters sexy ass outta area. Plenty sure that making them use their last spawn would not be tickling their asshole pink tonight. Still, it was worth it. She'd see them at work tomorrow. Get to hear all about it.

"Damn Celest, you a bitch to your own friends aren't you." Angels voice crackled in her ear pieces.

"Nah, not a friend. Just an acquaintance through a friend," she said, giving a low, dark sounding giggle.

"Feather duster, that green haired prick doesn't like her," Cobra's voice stated blandly before he whooped.

Glancing at the list, Lucy saw two more names fall off it. Leaving a grand total of twenty-seven. Glad to see that there was still all of her friends on the list. Yes, she was having fun. And with another deep breath, Lucy went on the hunt. She would be making some serious kills to get rid of the trash. This was her favorite hobby of all time. Her boys didn't have a fucking clue that she did this. Though that was okay in the end.

 _ **TBC**_


	7. Wednesday

[A/N: I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima. I do however use the ideas and potential OC's in this story. Nor do I own any Game titles, Consoles, or songs that will be mentioned from here on out. They belong to their respective companies. So, this is my disclaimer to all things not mine!]

[A/N2: This is a story that I had brewing around the same time that Red String of Fate was originally published back in 2012 on . And now is exclusive in its rewrite here on Archive of our own or Ao3]

[A/N3: This is completely Alternate Universe. Set in the early to mid 90's type of era for the past. And early two thousands for the present day. When girls were still regulated to the shadows to enjoy guilty pleasures that were considered a boy's realm of fun. Also that this will time jump back and forwards, IE FLASH BACKS!]

* * *

 _Borning. That was how Lucy would describe how her spring break was going. Her mother's health had taken a turn for the worst. It worried Lucy to see her proud, beautiful mother looking so frail. Barely able to move or even talk. She had overheard her father talking with the newly hired Maid, Ms. Spetto. Telling her that until the treatments were done, that no one was to even go near his wife. Daughter included. That had hurt Lucy deeply. Leaving her to wonder why her dad hated her so much._

 _Of course, being the curious child she was, she had gone and asked him later that night. Earning her a stare before he spoke in a scathing voice. Making her feel so small and stupid. She had screamed at him. Telling him he hated her, that he didn't love her anymore. That it would have been better if she was gone, or even dead. Making him move fast and strike her hard enough that Lucy had been sent flying to the floor._

 _Ms. Spetto had been there to gather up and remove her from her father's sight. Taking her to the kitchen to get a smal ziploc bag filled with ice wrapped in a towel. Then Lucy was ferried into own room. Where Ms. Spetto proceeded to talk to her. Explaining that her mother was sick with something that could take her life. That her father just wanted to keep her in a calm, clean, relaxed enviornment. And due to the stress that he was dealing with her mother being so sick, along with his business, that he snapped when Lucy spoke like she did. Reminding Lucy that even if he doesn't always show it, her dad loved her a lot._

 _Snorting at that thought, Lucy was not stupid. Her mother had taught her to watch people. Read their bodies, their eyes. Because it was often that you could find out what people didn't say. Their real thoughts and emotions. Of course, that was also part of the fact that her mom grew up in a strict family and clan. The same type of environment that her father wanted to be in. That only the best of the best would do for him. All he really cared about was her mother and money. Lucy felt like she was nothing but a disappointment to him._

 _Hell, it had hurt her when he told her a few weeks ago that the only thing she had going for herself was that she looked like her mother. And if she didn't get herself hurt by playing rough with the boys, she'd be a beauty. One that could be used to help further his business. Her dad had not noticed her mom. Which had set off another fight. Making her wonder why her mom had a strong dislike for her family._

 _Sitting back against the headboard of her bed, Lucy looked at the pale yellow wall across from her. Wondering if she'd ever get a normal life? Was that so much to ask for? Being forced into a mold that made her different. Put her on a tall stool so that other kids would hate her. This made her feel scared. Proof in her young mind that her dad really did hate her._

* * *

(Present)

Blinking bleary eyes, Lucy yawned as she reached her hands up to rub at them. That quarter finals match had lasted a lot longer than she has anticipated. So, of course, there was repercussions for that. Being tired and literally falling asleep as soon as the match had ended. She, Laxus, Natsu, Gray, Sting, Rogue, Sawyer, and Cobra had made it to the next round. Not to sure of the other gamers attached to the various tags, Lucy had woken in her bed, Plue snuggled up against her. Telling her that Gajeel had stayed until the match had ended and done what he always did for her.

"You know staying up late to work like you always do is not good for your complexion."

Startling and almost falling out of her chair, Lucy turned her tired gaze upon one of the last people she wanted to see this morning. But recalling that she had taken from him his last spawn, then killing him to eliminate him from the competition completely, Lucy turned a sweet, lazy smile upon Freed Justine.

"I know. But someone has to make sure everything is in tip top shape," she said, pressing her lips together to smother another yawn.

This had him arching and eyebrow she was sure was manicured. As they stayed like that staring each other down. Lucy let her mind wonder. He did not look upset at all. But she could tell he was radiating tension. Tension that was not normally displayed.

"If you two are done making goo-goo eyes."

This had both of them whipping their head to look at the speak, Makarov. Who was smiling amusedly. He knew of their dislike for each other and why. Though he was more on Lucy's side, due to work he played neutral. And the fact he did his best everytime to tease them when they were together rankled a bit on Lucy.

"Sorry, sir," Lucy said, turning back to her computer screen and the email she had been working on.

Not even glancing back at Freed, who she heard huff a bit indignantly. She tapped away the response she needed to give. Making short, sweet, and very point blank. Double and triple checking it for spelling, grammar, and punctuation. Before nodding to herself and clicking send. This was slightly personal business. But she would not deter herself from work. Once she heard the ding that it had been successfully sent, she pulled out some files from her little tray and flipped through them.

Frowning at the symbol and name on one of the manilla envelopes. Wanting to scream. It was addressed to Fairy Tail as the company, not to anyone in particular. Meaning that it was a general mail. Sighing as she grabbed her envelope opener. Slitting the top carefully she shook the contents onto her desk. Looking at it all in suspicion until she finally decided to be paranoid and put on some nitrile gloves. Then carefully leafed through all the inclosed documents. Mentally cursing Natsu forever introducing his brother to her.

Everything inclosed was the proper documents to merge two businesses. Even giving a well thought out and detailed memo of how the current employees would be treated. Snorting she was tempted to just push the damn thing through her shredder. It was tempting and well warranted. Because it had been made clear that Fairy Tail was not for sale. But Zeref just didn't get it. Nor did Jimma before he was brought down on fraudulent charges and Sting took over Sabertooth. Bringing it up from the pits to be something to be proud of.

Setting the envelope to the side to make sure master got it, she peeled the gloves from her hands and went through the rest of the paperwork. Noting that most were simple bills for the company. It was day three of the current week, Wednesday, or hump day as it was known. Lifting an eyebrow at some of the dollar amounts on the bills, she shook her head in disbelief. It never ceased to amaze her how much of the utilities that the building as a whole sucked up. Setting them to the side, so she could make out the checks to send. She paused at seeing the ever familiar emblem on the last piece.

Feeling her stomach drop, Lucy didn't even open it. Instead she lifted it up and felt the weight of it. The fact that the postage stamp said it cost almost five dollars to send, express no less, told her that it was a huge contract. This was something that she'd leave to Makarov and Laxus. Anything to do with her father, his import and export business, made her want to crawl right out of her skin. But she knew that these contract deals he had with Fairy Tail and Makarov helped both businesses a lot. And this would pertain to the up and coming game releases.

"That is the seal for your father's business, is it not?"

Lifting her eyes up, Lucy didn't hide her disdain at all. Making him take a step back. It was obviously her father's business seal. She knew he knew this. Stating it openly and knowing it would provoke her. He was well aware of her stand poing with her father. As well as who her mother's family was and the power that they held.

"Thank you Captain Obvious. If you have nothing else of intellectual importance to contribute, I suggest you butt out of business that is not your own and leave," She said, her voice dropping to a low growl.

Seeing Freed stiffen didn't give her pleasure as he just nodded his head and looked a bit taken back at her reaction. There was no love lost there, though she knew he was in the same boat as her where his father was concerned. That man, Ashton Belvedere Justine, was a prick of the first degree. A prick that her father sought to emulate to one degree or another. The two shared a tentative friendship and business dealing. Both were brilliant in their own areas.

Once he was on the elevator, Lucy gathered up all the paperwork and marched over to Makarov's door and gave her signature knock. Though she hit the door a bit harder than usual. Her state of mind was not the best. So, the moment he gave the okay to enter, Lucy did. Marching it to his desk and putting both manilla envelopes on it. Spreading them to give him the choice of which he wanted to look at first. Knowing he could tell that she opened one but not the others.

"Lucy, darling, go to lunch early," he told her, his dark gaze meeting her.

With a nod of her head, Lucy turned and walked out of the office. Stopping just long enough to grab purse and phone. Then she was in the elevator and going to the lobby. More than willing to take his advice.

* * *

Fingers tapping out a chaotic rhythm on the table top as she waited for her order at the small cafe. Lucy flicked her eyes around the place before letting come back to her companion. It was not often she got to see Mirajane Strauss. And when she did she fell in love with the crazy woman all over again. She was someone Lucy truly admired. At the age of 18 she became the parent of her two younger siblings. Raising them with a firm, yet caring, hand. In fact, having to become a mother at a young age made her mature in a way that Lucy envied and admired.

Mirajane was a lot like her mother. Was a well known name on the Charity circuit. Especially the one that dealt with homeless people and children in foster care. The woman's heart was just as massive as her chest. Smiling and unable to keep a hold of the negative feelings that had made her boss tell her to leave for lunch earlier. Just to earn a small sigh. There was no love lost between Mirajane and Jude Heartfilia. That was obvious. the only neutral ground was her mother. Who no one pissed off.

"I take it your father did something again?" Mirajane asked as she set her cup of chamomile tea on the table.

Nodding her head, Lucy let her eyes drop to the table top. Her last run in with her father had been brutal. She almost got disowned. Would have if her mother had not marched into that room and heard what her father was saying to her. And it had shocked Lucy that her mother had gone to an extreme and threatened him with out right divorce. Meaning she'd get all the assets, half his business (which she ran), on top of practically anything else she demanded. Including Lucy.

"So, what was it? I mean your father has a messed up way to show it, but he loves you and wants only the best for you," Mirajane said.

Making a gagging sound, Lucy kept her eyes on the table top. What the white haired beauty across from said was true. But it still sickened her that she was nothing more than a piece of property for her father to bargain with.

"He sent in another contract for Makarov. I didn't open it. But the sheer weight of it, as well as the cost of postage let's me know it was something big," she mumbled. "Plus, we got another merger contract from Alvarez and Zeref. He had another employee plan drawn up that was better and more beneficial for all of the current staff. Just a bit off putting that both of those packets would arrive on the same damn day?"

The soft sound of fabric shifting had Lucy looking up at Mirajane who had her eyes narrowed dangerously. Other than her father, Mirajane detested Zeref with a passion that could freeze or curdle blood. It was a take a pick on the situation kind of thing. Mirajane was known as the Demon tamer amongst the group and foster kids she over saw at the group home she ran. Zeref had in the past, just after getting control of his mother's side of the families company and money in Alvarez, had tried to push Mirajane out of her family's property. Leaving her, Elfman, and Lisanna homeless. That was when her mother stepped in and helped out.

"I agree. We know that Zeref wants you on his board. You have talent in what you do. Amongst other things," Mirajane said, giving her a smug smile, while her eyes glinted knowingly. "And I know for a fact that Lis is pissed that she was shot and taken out twice by the same person so that she couldn't be in the semifinals of the contest, Lucy."

Going still, Lucy gave a sheepish smile that was so not apologetic to Mirajane. She knew that Mirajane was well aware of the ongoing grudge between the two girls. Hell she got along with Lisanna very well after they grew up. But, when it came to the group, it was an all out war that the guys stayed the fuck out of. As both of them were dominant personalities and claimed all the guys as their own. No room for sharing. Which was made worse with no hope of salvaging when it came to Mira's attention that Lisanna had been rubbing Lucy's nose in the fact that she got to play the video games with the boys as children. Stating loudly it was not her fault that Lucy's father was a prude and didn't think that as a girl Lucy should be playing games because it would make her even more stupider.

Oh, the joy Lucy had felt when Lisanna had kept on like that with Mirajane standing behind her. The hell that was Mirajane was when mad shown clearly. Wisely Lucy had kept her mouth shut and looked not at Mirajane. It had not been planned for things to go that way. Nope, just happened after she had been talking with some of her friends that had been moved into the Group Home after Mirajane had it opened. Friends she had met by happenstance and like the boys, earned their respect.

"Mira, dad would have tried to arrange a marriage between us if he could. But the fact that Zeref to get the money and company had to marry Mavis. Sweet woman that is too good for that walking phallic object. And my mother threatening to divorcing him and leaving him with barely anything to his name," Lucy stated flatly.

The delighted chuckle that came from Mirajane was infectious. And soon Lucy was laughing as well. Glad that it was divine fate that she had literally bumped into the woman as she left the building. Because if asked, Lucy who was not overly religious, believed that there was someone looking out for her. Then again, Lucy knew her mother's family connections were a major thing. She had kept her maiden name, her father taking it when he married Layla. Though at that point he had no clue who she was related to, the connections and money that came with the Heartfilia name. It was why Lucy detested money and lineage with a passion. It changed good people for the worse as far as she was concerned. Her father being a prime example.

"Well, there is your food. And I have to get back. I wanna get some baked goods in the oven before my little minions get home from school," Mirajane said.

Nodding her head, Lucy stood up and walked around the small table to Mira and bent, giving her a fierce hug. Just to have Mira return it and give her an affectionate kiss on the cheek. Pulling away Lucy let her emotions show clearly for Mira to see. Letting Mira know just how grateful she was to have her as a friend.

"Go one, get going or we will be a crying mess again young missy!" Mirajane exclaimed and pushed her away with a smile.

Grabbing her purse and taking the large white paper bag from the waiter, Lucy gave him a nice tip and walked out the door. She had food to give to her actual launch date. She did owe it to him.

* * *

Disbelieving eyes stared at her as she had her turkey and swiss with extra mayo pressed against her open mouth for a bit. She just lifted an eyebrow and bit down on her sandwich. Making sure to take an extra large bite deliberately, letting her friend know that was the end of the subject. Taking her time to chew as she kept her eyes on his black ones.

"Damn Lucy, you are one shrewd and cruel woman."

At his exclamation she finished chewing and swallowing her bite. Reaching down she picked up the small carton of Milk that was always included in her meals. Years of asking and asking for it, the regular staff knew it by rote now. Sipping at the creamy, white goodness, sighing in delight as her eyes started to slide shut. Just to hear a sharp intake of breath, drawing her from her happy place. Forcing her to drink it quicker and not savor the milk like she wanted to.

"Every damn time. At least it is not strawberry flavored."

Putting the carton down, licking her lips as she narrowed her brown eyes on at her friend and companion. Doing her best to not twitch in agitation. It was rather irritating that no one let her enjoy her milk as she wish. Of course, they were correct. It was plain, not strawberry. She couldn't stand Nesquik in her milk or the premade brand. It tasted so fake and bland.

"You know Lyon, one would think you had a fetish with how I enjoy my milk," she bit out.

The soft, deep chuckle that accompanied the blush on his face was priceless. But her mood was on that border of going south again. So, waiting until he realized she was being serious and not to be pushed. Which wasn't long. Lyon maybe brash, a lot headstrong like his half brother, but he was very observant.

"Alright, alright. I won't apologize. And no I don't have a fetish. Just the look of damn near pure, exalted Rapture on your face is almost… well…" he said, trailing off smartly as her gaze got harder.

"Yeah, yeah. I enjoy my milk. Stuff is amazing. Keeps my skin healthy and smooth, and my bones fit so that I can maintain what I have going on," she snipped at him.

Not missing the way his dark eyes looked her up and down as he smiled. It was a game for him. He held absolutely no sex appeal for her and was dating an acquaintance of hers that worked with her as a secretary in the lobby, Juvia. They were very much committed after Gray made it very clear to the poor woman who had stalked him for almost a year, that he was not interested. Then immediately introduced his brother who had taken note of her. From there Lucy was happy that Lyon and Juvia had hooked up. Three years now.

"Anyways, I didn't participate in the contest for the final selection. But I saw quite a few names that left me impressed. Including that mysterious contender that is always at the top of the leaderboard on a lot of the online shooters and MMORPG's. It was amazing seeing how they snuck around the screen and sniping people," he said, eyes shining.

Mentally Lucy preened. Lyon, like the rest of their little group, was still in the dark. It hurt, she wanted to say it was her. But no one would believe her if she told them it was her. Hell, they all knew of her love and hobby of the stars. She could have been an astronomer easily with her knowledge and love the celestial bodies. Plus, her mother's family would have been more than happy to support her in that endeavor. They were ecstatic when she had shown a love for the stars and constellations. Though she knew it would be disbelief at her announcing that tidbit.

"Yeah, well, I know the Fairy tail group made it. The Oracion Seis. As well as a few from the Tartaros group. Then there was the two from Alvarez and a few unknown," Lucy said. "It is all Natsu would talk about this morning."

Seeing Lyon nod his head, before lifting his phone up and unlocking it. Soon she was seeing a long text conversation. It had her rolling her eyes and giggling. Gray was in his element bragging to Lyon that he had been in the top five. Not having been hit once. Completed with enough kills to rank there as well. It had her doubling over and laughing.

"Is Love rival… I mean Lucy, amused by Gray's antics?"

Lifting her head up, meeting ocean blue eyes that shone with amusement, Lucy just nodded her head at Juvia. Scooting to the side of the bench, she patted the spot she just vacated for Juvia to sit in. The woman was more perceptive than one would think. And it was a bit annoying that she never stopped calling Lucy 'love rival' after she hooked up with Lyon. Especially after she told Juvia, slightly offending the woman, that she'd rather go gay then be interested in Lyon sexually. Lyon had heard that and laughed, exclaiming he liked to tease Lucy with affection like that. She was the sister he wanted, not had. Because Ultear was a tyrant and fought constantly with Lyon.

When Juvia sat down, pulling out the final sandwich from the white bag, delighting in the fact that Lucy got her watercress and cucumber on a hoagie roll. Lucy just went back to eating her own food. Glad to be there in the mild warmth of the late spring sunlight. Her mood definitely in a better place now.

* * *

The day had come to a close. She was readying herself for a long night ahead. She would be staying at the office tonight. And the reason was to go and hide herself in the small little room on the third floor. So, when the elevator dinged, Lucy frowned. Glancing at the little clock at the bottom right of her computer screen, wondering who it could be. She let her eyes drift up to see Gray walking across the floor towards her. The amiable smile on his face. Dropping her eyes again to finish up with the stuff on her desk and computer.

"Yo!" Gray said. "I was curious if you wanted to go out with us tonight? I mean, I know Natsu has filled you in on his epicness of the contest last night. But maybe you know help us celebrate making it into the next round."

She looked up at Gray, blinking her brown eyes slowly as she smiled before replying to his question, "No Gray, I am sorry. There is something I have to do tonight. But... thank you for asking me to go out drinking with you guys."

The way his lips tilted downwards in a frown as he stared back her, his dark, midnight blue eyes narrowing at her. She knew that it was a slap in the face. But she really did have something to do tonight. Something that was important, at least to her. So, when he finally shook his head and sighed, letting the tension fall from his shoulders, Lucy let herself relax a little too. Even if it was not visible.

"Fine Lucy. I won't pry. Since I am sure it has to do with work. But, just so you know, you have friends and we miss hanging out with you," He said, before shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans and walked toward the elevator door.

Not taking her eyes from him, Lucy was at war with herself, mentally. She was sad that she was hurting him and the others she called friends. But at the same time, she felt that it was a just dessert to pay, even if it took over a decade and a half. They rejected her as a child. Told her because she was a girl that she couldn't play video games. Even though she brought up the fact Lisanna often played with them. Lucy was no fool, she knew it was because of her father, but the fact that they had all bent to that pompous asses whims. Well, now Karma was calling. Because tonight, at 9pm, she would be defending her reigning title for Mystic Heroes online, under her gamertag CelestialGoddess.

Taking a deep breath, Lucy spoke up, "Gray, have fun and be safe. I am sorry. But with the upcoming tournament we are helping to host, the release of summer games. You know just how busy I can get."

When he stopped, not looking over his shoulder, Lucy held her breath. Then all she got was a small shake of her head as his shoulders rolled forward. The moment he continue to walk forward, stepping onto the Elevator. Not turning to look back at her, she felt the need to cry. His hand slipped from his jean pocket to give her a wave goodbye as the door shut. Making her really hate her need to be vindictive. The road she chose to walk was a slippery one. The slope steep. And now, she was having to lie in the bed she had made.

"Your choice. I still don't approve. But, depending on the tournament, it will be a make or break for you and them, won't it?"

Swallowing back her tears, Lucy looked at Makarov who was leaning against his door frame. Arms crossed over his chest as he stared at her.

"Yeah. They are gonna be pissed when time comes. But, I hold resolute to it. I have worked hard to get where I am. In all aspects of my life, Makarov," she said, hearing her voice quiver just that little bit. "And if they truly are my friends, they will fucking get the hell over the bruised egos that all these years it has been me keeping their asses from the first spot on several leaderboards. I adore them, they are my second family. Just, I had to prove myself, even if the fallout is going to be beyond what I had imagined."

There was silence for a few minutes as she just stared at her friend, boss, and grandfather figure. Before he just nodded his head in acceptance that she knew what was coming. Knowing he didn't want strife between any of them. Even though he was blood related to Laxus only, each and everyone of them growing up became one of his brats. He loved each of them and told them that they were the future of the world. Hell, he had been the one to comfort her when she had found out just who her mother's family really was.

"Thank you," she said.

"You are welcome Lucy. Lock up after your done with that match to hold onto your title," he said as he closed his office door and walked to the elevator. The signal that he no longer thought that Lucy was in the building. She had access to every single thing. And right then and there, she needed to go nail the poor bastards who were challenging her title in Mystic Heroes Online to a make believe graphic wall to relieve stress.

 _ **TBC**_


	8. Thursday

[A/N: I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima. I do however use the ideas and potential OC's in this story.]

[A/N2: This is a story that I had been brewing around the same time that Red String of Fate was originally published back in 2012 on . And now is exclusive in its rewrite here on Archive of our own or Ao3]

[A/N3: This is completely Alternate Universe. Set in the early to mid 90's type of era for the past. And early two thousand for the present day. When girls were still regulated to the shadows to enjoy guilty pleasures that were considered a boy's realm of fun. Also that this will time jump back and forwards, IE FLASHBACKS!]

* * *

 _Hands shoved into her pockets as she walked down the sidewalk. Her eyes darting left and right. Knowing full well that she could be in some serious trouble if her parents found out that she deviated from what she told them. She did go to the library. She returned the book on constellations and their stories. Checked out another book as well. One of her favorites that would take her a few days to read. But now, she was heading into uncharted territory._

Swallowing as she saw the place she had been looking for. The loud zips, zings, and booms told her it was the correct place other than the sign out front. And from the sounds of screams, groans, and lough boisterous laughter inside, there was no mistaking that it was busy inside. Meaning that she would be going unnoticed for the most part. Not that anyone would be able to recognize her. Nope. Lucy had her hair pulled into a bun and stuffed under a baseball cap. A warm windbreaker hid a good portion of her face. On top of loose baggy clothes to help hide she was a girl.

 _Inhaling deeply, puffing out her thin chest, Lucy walked the rest of the way down the block and into the building. Having to blink her eyes at how dim it was. Before her was tons of older kids. All playing the Arcade Games. And there was a bigger variety than she ever thought possible. Eyes darting everywhere, unable to stay on one thing for too long, she felt overwhelmed with it all. Causing her to stay rooted to where she stood just inside the door._

" _You okay?"_

 _At the sound of a voice from behind her, Lucy spun around, eyes wide in her face, and stared at a man who was just starting to gray as he looked at her from over the top of a large bushy mustache. Her mouth worked, though no sound escaped her lips. Causing the man to chuckle at her as he clasped his hands behind his back and looked her over._

" _I take it this is your first time in an Arcade. You are a bit on the younger side of what we get," the man said._

 _She nodded her head, still unable to speak. Which was rather frustrating. If there was one thing she could do, it was spoken and very well. So, with her words eluding her as she jumped and whipped around at a loud exclamation as well as a softly cursed word. A word that Lucy knew if she repeated it her mother would have her over her knees and a bar of soap shoved down her throat. When her eyes landed on a group of people standing around a tall game that apparently two people could play._

" _Oh, don't worry about that group. This is one of the few places that they can have a safe haven at, poor kiddos," the man said. "Ah! Where are my manners? I am Yajima and welcome to 8 Island Arcade, a little one. So, have you ever played a video game before?"_

 _At his question, Lucy felt her nose scrunch up in indignation at his words. She wasn't affronted, not really, just that she thought it would be obvious that she had played a video game before if she came to this place. So, just nodding her head that she had as she watched the man, Yajima, look at her amusedly._

" _I take it you played on a console at home. That is the new fad. But you will come to learn, Arcade games are a lot different. And in most cases more difficult," he said, dipping his head to indicate she should follow him._

Staying silent as she followed him. Amazed at all the different types of games. Leaving her astounded. She saw Pacman, something called pong. Turok and quite a few others. There were machines that played single, two, and then four. Some were a test of reflexes from the way the other children were reacting and moving. Hell, they passed on that would test strength via punching and another that did it with arm wrestling. Then there was one that said it tested your intelligence via questions against others.

 _When they got to a corner in the back, Yajima gave her a knowing look. Making Lucy duck her head to hide her face. Which she could tell was flushed. Even her ears felt like they were on fire._

" _It is okay there. Now, if you have a dollar on you, you feed it into this machine. It will spit out tokens that are roughly the same amount like a quarter. The tokens only work on the machines._ _ **never**_ _put a quarter into my machines," Yajima explained as he fished in his pocket before pulling out a bronze-colored piece of metal that looked to be the size of a quarter._

 _When he held it out to her, Lucy took it tentatively. The weight was heavier than a quarter. And embossed on both sides was the number eight leaning against a palm tree on an Island. It was quirky but clearly with the picture stated the name of the place. Making her smile at how clever it was to mark the currency this way. Lifting her head up, she gave a cheeky smile to Yajima._

" _Ah, there we go. I was wondering if you'd smile. This place is meant to make people smile," he said. "Now, I am not too strict about rules since this place is meant for fun. But here is the gist of it, Kiddo. Treat my equipment with respect. You don't get kicked permanently and your parents called._ _ **No**_ _Fighting inside the arcade, you take that outside. Share the games and take turns. Pretty simple?"_

 _When she shook her head yes at the rules, knowing she wouldn't cause any harm if she could help it. Lucy turned to look at the games. She had two dollars in her pocket. When she turned to face Yajima again, she held out the token he had given her. Only to have him curl her hand around it._

" _That is your one free token. All newbies get them upon their visit here," he explained. "Now let's get you a game to play."_

" _Give me a moment, please," she said._

 _Then she marched up to the machine and put her two dollars in. Soon the machine made a cranking noise, then spat out eight more of the tokens. Quickly she pocketed the one Yajima had given her. She didn't want to spend it. It was a gift a memory. Grasping the eight tokens she just bought, Lucy gave her attention back to Yajima._

" _You ready?" he asked._

 _Again she nodded her head as she let him lead her into the arcade. Ready to find an empty machine for her to try out. Though she already had an idea of what she wanted to try as they had passed it on the way back. But she didn't want to seem ungrateful to the man. As they made their way back up to the front, they passed that group of kids. Who were now silent as they watched a tall blue-haired boy and red-haired girl go at it in a fighting game called Street Fighter. Her gaze just barely caught how fast their hands were moving over the buttons and the little Knobs._

* * *

(Present)

"Well, Fuck! Look at that. It was a brutal beatdown," Natsu exclaimed as he flipped through the message boards and forums on his personal laptop.

Lucy blinked her eyes as she looked at him. It was lunch and as it was Thursday, she took her afternoon meal with the Fairy Tail group, en masse. Tilting her head to the side as she looked at him. All while the rest of the guys crowded around the screen. Just to have them flinch and make weird sounds as they watched the recorded stream of the matches live play. Taking another bite of her sandwich to hide the small smile that curled the corners of her lips.

"Man, I hope they actually show up to the tournament this year. It would be awesome to finally get to see this gamer in person," Laxus said, his voice showing his awe openly of what was playing on the laptop's screen.

"Yeah, I mean CG has been a leader in most games for over a decade. But no one has ever met them personally. I heard rumors back in the day when they made their first win at a tournament. That they were kept silent because they were still in high school or some shit," Gray said, shaking his head as he flinched.

Giving a non-committal hum to the conversation, she drew the eyes of all the guys, as well as Levy. Before they all looked a bit sheepish. It wasn't that she wanted to take their attention away from what they were watching. Just that this was the one day that they all set aside to get together (unless they were sick and not able to come into work) and hang out for an hour or two.

"Oh, Luce, sorry. Didn't mean to ignore you. Know you are not really into this stuff," Natsu said, his voice dropping, sounding guilty.

It killed a small part of her to see him look like that. Knowing he was blaming himself, just like the others, for the lack of interest she had in games in general. Or at least that was how they thought. So, she gave a small shake of her head and smiled around her overstuffed mouth. Causing Laxus to chuckle.

"You look like a chipmunk with your cheeks all puffed out like that blondie," he said as he sat back down.

"Dude, paint her face and you got a win for a Halloween costume this year," Natsu said, only to have Gray smack him on the back of the head.

This had Levy shooting Gray a dark look, as Natsu focused solely on him. It was the normal antics. And she was glad that Freed was not there with them today. This was the original group other than Cana and Lyon. Both of whom took their own path in life. She was happy for them.

"So, I heard you saw Lyon for lunch yesterday. Did that idiot brother of mine hit on you again?"Gray asked.

Quickly she swallowed her bite and reached for her carton of milk. Letting a delighted hum emit from her throat as she took a few deep gulps. Only to lift an eyebrow while keeping her eyes closed. Knowing that the guys were looking at her like Lyon did when she drank milk. And proof came in the form of Levy bursting out giggling. It was annoying. She couldn't help it; she enjoyed milk. The damn shit was euphoric for her.

"Yeah, but it is par for the course. Though none of you three are any better than he is when I drink my damned milk. Bunch of nerdy fucking little-pricked pervs," she said, giving them a bright smile.

Their reactions had her laughing as her word registered. Then the cacophony that was denial erupted from them. Each claiming that they were not like Lyon, or saw Lucy in that manner. Just how sexual she made drinking milk look was hard to not stare. This had her laughing harder. Levy as well, who was doubling over where she sat next to Natsu, her head resting on the table. Causing warmth to well up in her chest.

Finally, she raised her hands and waved them at the guys in a dismissing manner. Her laughter died down. She really loved her friends. These were 'her' guys. And they were also her family. No one could take them away. Ever. She'd fight for them.

"So, how is everything going that does not work or game-related?" She asked.

This had silence falling over the table. Very telling silence that something big had happened. The way Laxus and Gray grinned smugly, while Natsu looked a bit red in the face and seemed interested in his microwave cup of spicy chicken noodle. While Levy just lifted her head up a bit to peek at her. Brown eyes shining brightly.

"Well, you missed it last night. We got to play _I have never_. And well, Natsu said he had never had a girl ask him out. Big surprise there," Laxus said, smirking wider at Natsu. "So, we were already pretty shit faced blondie. And then it happened. Levy got up and walked on over to him. Hips swaying and finally fucking, did it? She asked him out. Then when Natsu tried to play it off, she grabbed two fists full of his hair and planted a solid lip lock on him."

"L-laxus… shush…." Levy squeaked, her face so red it showed clearly through her blue hair.

Unable to stop it, Lucy felt her mouth fall open at what she was just told. That was not something she had wanted to miss. But she did because of her pride, her faults, her own selfishness. Though she smiled and looked at her friend who now had Natsu's arm draped around her, pulling against him. He was still blushing darkly as he smiled his big goofy smile.

"Well… Sorry, Luce," he said in a solemn voice.

Confused Lucy looked at him. Shaking her head because she didn't know why he was apologizing.

"We are a couple now. So, that means I can't date you. I know you have had a crush on me for a long time now," he explained. "I just didn't see you that way. Besides you make a better sister."

Astounded at what he said. And how wrong he really was with that statement, apparently forgetting their experiment back in middle school. Lucy decided to spare his ego and just smiled in understanding.

"Yeah, guess I lucked out huh? Well, you have a winner with Levy. And if you ever hurt her, I will make you sing and talk soprano for the rest of your life. She is like a sister to me," Lucy said as a way to play off the need to laugh hysterically.

"You… you are not mad?" Natsu asked, his shock showing clearly.

"Natsu, I have no room to be mad. I didn't speak up fast enough," She replied, maintaining her air of seriousness.

When he just nodded at her, Lucy was glad that the topic was done. Deciding she needed to finish her turkey sandwich and milk, she let the conversation move to other things. Listening and giving her input on things. Like Laxus building a new deck for the back of his house. Or Gray wanting to modify his bike. Normal things that were nongame related.

"Yes, sir. I understand, sir. Thank you for patronage with Fairy Tail Game Company!" Lucy said into the office phone.

* * *

Her fingers were flying across the keys putting in the information that man had given her. This was a big deal. This man was Arcadios, guard to the Governor General's daughter Hisui. Who wanted to order quite a few new consoles, simplistic games that would help learn basic cognitive and memory skills. It was for a few of the orphanages and group homes around Fiore as a whole. Also, it was a show of Hisui, thus her father, saying that they were still willing to do business with Fairy Tail after that article that had been printed and sent out on Monday.

Said article that had shown up in Makarov's office Tuesday and already hit their reputation hard. It still had her pissed off, but it was now in the hands of those who could handle it. Because, if she was honest, the moment they found the traitor in the company she'd fucking try to kill that person. But there was no doubt that Ivan and Raven Tail had a hand in trying to bring them down and ruin their reputation.

"Lucy, who was that?" Makarov asked as he walked off the elevator with Jura.

"Oh, uh… Arcadios put in a huge order for Hisui for her campaign for the orphanages and group homes across Fiore venture," she explained, beaming a bright smile at the two men. "And hell Jura. How did you get Baba to let you outta the bar?"

This had the tall bald man pulling a face that bespoke his fate. His boss was a good childhood friend of Makarov. And she ran a tight ship at her bar. Which was ironically where Lyon worked as well. He loved being a bartender on the side of professionally sculpting Ice like his adoptive stepmother and her daughter Ultear.

"She pulled a muscle trying to dance two nights ago," Jura explained as he stroked his long braided goatee.

Lucy refused to acknowledge it was a fucking beard. Not when it sat mostly on his chin and fell to his damn waist. She loved the man. He was a gentle giant that packed a punch. Something she had seen first hand when she learned martial arts from him in sixth grade after a certain incident. Forming a fast friendship with him and his two adoptive daughters, Wendy and Sherry, who were only a few years younger than Lucy. Some of her favorite memories were babysitting those precious girls.

"Well, you tell her I hope she gets better soon. And say hi to the girls. I miss them," Lucy said as they entered Makarov's personal office.

Turning her attention back to the computer, she scanned over the order double checking things. Knowing to mark it important for the packaging department head. She didn't hesitate when she clicked the send button. Then Lucy started in on putting in the numbers that she had received from the various departments. Her eyes danced as she got to tease poor Max again. Of course, she had finally gotten to see Vijeeter and hugged him. Causing the poor man to flush and smile.

She was determined that one day she'd get him to speak. But so far she was nil on that matter. Laxus had not made headway but said that Bixy and Ever were following leads. Freed was unavailable due to research and being pissy about Levy dating Natsu. Kinda making Lucy feel horrible. Sighing, she knew this was coming and it was a blow to the man. While she never saw eye to eye with him, due to his obsessive and overprotective nature of Laxus. Who was like her big brother. Lucy figured she would get a hold of him. Though, at the moment, she had work to finish up.

* * *

The sun setting as a cool evening breeze blew, ruffling her hair. Lucy looked up at the partially clouded skies of Crocus. She was letting her mind sort through the events of the day. As well as the fact that a problem cropped up with their warehouse. It had come to their attention that a whole shipment had gone missing and there were two stores that were pissed at not getting their monthly orders. This was not good, coupled with the fact that the article was still circulating because they couldn't pull the magazine from the shelves. The damage was done.

Sighing as she heard a familiar voice speaking as they stepped out of the building. Steeling her nerves, Lucy moved away from the building and put herself directly in their path. Causing them to widen their blue eyes as they spotted her and stopped. Their faces going into a blank mask as they stared down at her. Eyes clearly showing a wariness that was to be expected.

"You have a minute, Freed?" she asked.

When he stayed silent and just nodded his head. Shifting himself so he was not in the way of the doors. With everyone leaving for the day. Lucy felt a bit uncomfortable under his cold gaze. Moving to the side, making sure she was still standing before him.

"I heard at lunch. About Levy and Natsu. So, I was wanting to know… if you may be… you wanna go get a few drinks?" she asked. Hating that she was sounding hesitant and nervous.

Not that she wasn't nervous at all. Nope, she was crazy nervous about this. Her eyes watching him as he just continued to stare at her. Making her want to fidget. Something she was loath to do. She was not some little child anymore and he sure and the fuck was not either of her parents. This was her trying to help him. Being completely aware of his feelings for her friend.

"I… That is…" he said, trailing off, blank mask dropping showing his emotional state.

She smiled at him, waiting for him to collect himself. This was something she understood very well. There was someone she had liked for years. It hurt seeing him go out with various women, as well as a few men, over the years. But those were feelings that were never going to be acted upon. Also, it hadn't helped that Natsu being her best male friend was always hanging off her, scaring any guys that seemed interested in her. Not that she was really interested. And as he stated they were like family.

"Lucy, I think I would appreciate that," he said.

With a small nod of her head, Lucy waved for him to follow her as she turned and walked down the sidewalk. She knew the perfect place, one he would appreciate as well. It was not a low-end tavern. Though it looked like a regular store from the outside, Blue Pegasus was also an escort service. Master Bob was definitely a diva she adored to pieces and back again.

"Where are we going?" Freed asked her.

Looking behind her with a mischievous smile dancing on her lips. She just shook her head and looked forward. She wanted this to be a surprise. Also, they were almost there after ten minutes of walking. Thank you, random gods, for making it rain and forcing her to run into a random building. So, when she stopped in front of it, she looked back at Freed to see his shock written on his face.

"Have you been here before?" she asked.

The way he slowly moved his head to look at her. "Yeah. I like the atmosphere. It is not well known by those at the company," he said. "Best whiskey you can find at a decent price per tumbler."

This had Lucy chuckling in delight. Then she was moving forward and opening the door. Bowing in mock courtesy of a servant to welcome him to Blue Pegasus. Earning a rare delighted chuckle from him. Waiting for him to clear the door and followed him in. Hearing the voices calling out his name, placing him as a regular. Then she popped out from behind him and had those same voices going silent before a loud coo erupted in the silence.

"My little golden star. You have brought me a green-haired god tonight!" A large portly and a very scantily clad man said as he flitted towards them.

Peeking at Freed, she saw him stiffening at Master Bob. Clearly not comfortable with the man's attention or the fact he was so open about being gay. Always fawning and flattering the patrons who caught his eye. And as Lucy thought about it, Freed most definitely was someone that would draw Bob's attention. Causing her to feel a bit sorry for bringing him.

"It is a pleasure to see you again Lucy… and you to Freed, my darling," Bob said in a breathy voice.

"Always Master Bob. I am treating him tonight. And we work together before you ask. And no, just no, there is nothing romantic between us," she said, lifting her hands up and putting herself between the two men.

"Ah. Though you are two beautiful people and would make a great couple based on looks," Bob said as he turned and sauntered off. "Eve, get her table set up and two tumblers, One with ice, one dry and the gold label of whiskey."

Turning she looked at Freed apologetically. Only to see his mystified look on her face along with a slight blanch at what Bob had said. It had her skin crawling too. If the man had even an iota of how close they'd come to be a couple at one point. Their fathers had tried and it was vetoed violently by both mothers because neither child was okay with it.

"So, you have a hundred dollar limit to drink yourself stupid, Mr. Justine," She said as she started to make her way to her regular table.

Lucy sat down and pulled the empty tumbler without ice to her face and poured a small amount in the bottom of the glass. She hated ice in her hard drinks, preferring them dry. Watering them down would make it taste like piss water. And if she wanted that shit, she'd drink beer with her boys. Once the golden liquid shone at the bottom of the glass she put the bottle down and shoved it across the table towards Freed, who had sat down.

Lifting it up she swirled it before bringing it to her lips and taking a long sip. Enjoying the smokey taste on her tongue, followed by the burn as it went down her throat to settle in her stomach. This particular brand was a favorite of hers and one of the few things she shared with her father in tastes. Turning her gaze to Freed to see that he was staring at her wide-eyed.

"What?" she asked.

"I did not peg you as a person who liked hard liquor that was not fruity in nature. Or dry like that," he stated.

Throwing her head back and laughing for a few seconds, Lucy responded in good humor, "There is a lot you do not know about me, Mr. Justine. There is a lot that people don't know about me."

The way he just lifted an eyebrow as he poured whiskey into his own tumbler and brought it to his lips and sipped it slowly. The silence that was comfortable settling over them. Almost amiable as she watched him drink his whiskey in silence. Letting him choose when he wanted to speak up. Knowing the type of emotional pain he was feeling. It had been years he'd been pining after Levy.

"Did… Do you know if Levy had feelings for Natsu?" he finally asked after his second glass.

Looking down at her tumbler in her hands. Lucy thought carefully about how to say what she had to do. She had no doubts he knew she knew as her silence was an omission in and of itself.

"For years," she stated, her voice soft. "She is one of my best friends."

The soft intake of breath from Freed let her know the impact of her words. Lifting her head to look at him. Not hiding anything from him. Seeing how he stiffened before slumping completely down into the plush seat.

"Oh… that would make sense, huh?" He said. His blue gaze intent on his empty tumbler. "So, about Natsu. Are you okay?"

At his honest question, she did her own sudden intake of breath. It was just complicated. But since she was doing her level best to be nice to him. And she had to be honest.

"I don't frankly care. Natsu and I, we have always seen each other as siblings. The proof is in the pudding as they say," she said.

Both of Freeds eyebrows shot upon his forehead. The slight look of disbelief he gave her was telling. And rather amusing for her to see upon his normally schooled face.

"And… what is this pudding?" he asked, his lips twitching as he watched her watching him.

Unable to help it, she laughed in good nature as she replied, "He was my first kiss. It was consensual. And held nothing but awkwardness for us both. We both agreed that it was like incest."

"Oh, well… that is uh… I think that…" he said unable to articulate what was going on in his head.

Still laughing, Lucy poured more into her tumbler before doing the same for him. Lifting it up and shaking it in her hand until he did the same. The glasses clinked together as they shared a look that said that wouldn't ever speak of this again and now shared a secret.

 _ **TBC!**_


	9. Friday Part 1

[A/N: I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima. I do however use the ideas and potential OC's in this story. Nor do I own any Game titles, Consoles, or songs that will be mentioned from here on out. They belong to their respective companies. So, this is my disclaimer to all things not mine!]

[A/N2: This is a story that I had brewing around the same time that Red String of Fate was originally published back in 2012 on . And now is exclusive in its rewrite here on Archive of our own or Ao3]

[A/N3: This is completely Alternate Universe. Set in the early to mid 90's type of era for the past. And early two thousands for the present day. When girls were still regulated to the shadows to enjoy guilty pleasures that were considered a boy's realm of fun. Also that this will time jump back and forwards, IE FLASH BACKS!]

* * *

 _Lucy stood there unsure of what to do or say. The group of kids surrounding her were looking at her with a mix of disbelief and contempt. It had been over two months, summer was almost at an end. She had come clean to her mother the night she had returned home that first visit to 8 Island. Surprised to find out that her mother approved and gave her two dollars every other day to go and play as long as she maintained doing her chores._

 _Now, though, she was nervous and scared as five kids roughly in her age range, if not older, were cornering her. And all she did was get the new high school on the Zombie apocalypse game. It had her wondering if she did wrong by doing that._

" _How did you do it shrimp?" a boy with maroon colored hair demanded of her._

 _While the others just nodded their heads. She blinked and wondered just who the hell he thought he was calling her a shrimp. He wasn't much taller than her. And it pissed her off. Balling her hands into fist as she glared him in the eyes. Making him widen his eyes before he laughed at her._

" _What, you think you are some tough guy? I have seen you coming around since summer began. You ain't nothin'," he said, curling his lip._

" _Dude, Erik, you know the rules here," A boy with reddish hair said, as he towered over the rest of the group._

 _She didn't take her eyes from the boy, Erik, before her. Sniffing as she let her hands relax as she gave a smug smile._

" _I just played the game," she said, keeping her voice as low as possible._

" _No way!" the white haired girl said as she sniffed rudely. "You had to cheat."_

 _This had Lucy bristling and narrowing her eyes. Suddenly not really liking this girl at all. She was being rude and presumptuous._

" _Sorrano, there is no way to cheat. Don't be stupid," The spiky blond haired boy said, reaching out and placing an arm on the girl._

" _Yeah!" the tall red-haired boy said. "Can you tell us uh… young man?"_

 _She tilted her head up to look at him. The way his eyes glinted as she met them told her he was amused and interested in her explanation. Something she was grateful for. And the way the others seemed to quiet down told her that he was older and had to listen._

" _I just picked up the gun, put in the token and played. I swear that is all I did," She said. "I have been practicing all summer on other games to get good at the shooting games. My only problem is I don't like things that jump out at me."_

 _The way their jaws dropped open at her blunt explanation. She felt no need to lie about what she had done. She wasn't in the wrong. When the tall boy nodded his head and smiled. Something inside of Lucy relaxed._

" _What is going on here? Lu are you okay?" Yajima called out._

 _This had the group of children stiffening, wary and on edge. It pulled at Lucy's heartstrings. They way they looked at her said they already believed she lie and say they were harassing her. So, taking a deep breath, Lucy turned to look at Yajima. Flashing him a large smile._

" _Nope, they were asking me how I scored so good on the Zombie shooting game Mr. Yajima!" she said, trying her best to deepen her voice to maintain her image as a young boy. "They are being polite."_

 _It was a few nerve wracking seconds before Yajima just nodded his head and went to patrol the others areas of the arcade. Leaving Lucy with the group who was now staring at her as if she had a shiny new second head. It was a bit nerve wracking. But hey they hadn't physically attacked her, not that even then would she tell a lie._

" _You? What is wrong with?" the boy with spiky hair and pointed nose asked._

 _Sighing and rolling her eyes, Lucy just shrugged. She didn't want a confrontation, or felt the need to explain that they had honestly done nothing wrong. Letting her eyes actually roam over them as they just continued to stare at her. She noticed a few things. The biggest being that their clothes were very faded, wore out, and a bit big for them. It had her feeling a bit awkward. Her mother did Charity work with children who didn't have parents. Kids she said was a shame that got shuttled from house to house in what was called the Foster Care System._

" _Look, you did nothing wrong. You were a bit vocal and upset. No big deal," she explained. "Besides, I see you guys here every weekend. Usually with a tall blue haired boy and red haired girl."_

 _This had the small group stiffening and looking away. A bit of shame crossing the white haired girls, Sorrano's face. Immediately dismissing it, Lucy knew not to ask. She didn't know these people. It would be rude._

" _They had stuff to take care of. They are entering middle school this year," the tall red haired boy said, a small frown on his face._

" _Oh… I understand. I have a friend who is entering middle school as well. I won't get to see him all the time for two more years. Sucks, cause he is my favorite buddy to team up for touch football," she said, looking down and feeling sad._

 _There was silence for a bit longer, before the maroon haired boy spoke up, "A shrimp like you plays touch football? I call BS on that. Who'd pick the smallest boy to be on their team?"_

 _The harshness accompaining the heavy sarcasm had her lifting her head and glaring at him directly. Causing the others in his group to chuckle and back away._

" _You shouldn't just speak without thinking first. It makes you look stupid. And you are not much taller than me, so eat your own words," she fired back, feeling a bit 'fired up' as Natsu was prone to shouting out when he got excited or over emotional._

 _When the boy just looked at her like she was out of her mind, Lucy shrugged her shoulders, turned and walked away. It was almost time for her to get home. With her mom getting better, she wanted to not worry her by being late. And figuring that after that day she'd probably not see this group for a while. School starting and all._

" _You cocky brat!"_

 _At those three words, Lucy paused just on the sidewalk outside the Arcade. Stiffening before telling herself that it was not worth looking. That would be feeding someone's need to fight. So, she took a deep breath and started walking again. Not getting to far before one shoulder was grabbed and she was spun around and punched in the face. Sending her sprawling to the ground as pain blossomed on the right side of her face. As she looked up into angry flashing indigo eyes that were wide as the boy looked down at her._

" _Dude, Erik, you just hit a girl," the red haired boy said. "Jellal and Erza are going to be pissed."_

 _Lifting her hand up and tentatively poking at the swollen cheek, Lucy shifted herself until she was able to stand up. Her eyes never leaving those indigo eyes. Unaware of the dark smile that was curling her lips before lunging forward and punching him back. Sending the maroon haired boy, Erik, falling onto his own butt. His face was priceless, while Sorrano and the two boys laughed._

" _What the hell is going on out here?"_

 _Grimacing at the volume and tone that Yajima was using. Lucy turned her head to look at the old man. Who was glowering at them all. His eyes easily taking in everything before sighing and looking like he wanted to strangle them all. Already knowing what was going to happen, since she had gotten into trouble in second grade for punching a boy on the playground after he insulted her, than continued to tease her. And the boys were not around. And the recess duty guard hadn't done a darned thing after hearing the names the older boy was calling her._

" _I punched him," Lucy said. "So, you going to call my mother?"_

 _The slight patronizing look that Yajima shot her had Lucy ducking her head. She really didn't want her mother to be stressed. And she was sure that the kids didn't need the trouble. Yajima had met her mother, knew about her health issues. Silently Lucy sent a pray to the stars to make this just go away._

" _If you each tell me your own version of the story, no fudging it. Than I will let you all go with a warning to not do this again," Yajima said._

 _Lucy looked at the others, to see them looking at her before they shared a look. As one they nodded their heads in agreement. She figured they probably thought it was due to her claiming she was responsible._

" _Good, now get talking you six," Yajima said, arms crossing over his thin chest._

* * *

(Present)

Lucy stared at the phone on her desk. Just listening as it rang and rang. This was not how she wanted to start her morning off with. Nope. Not at all. Knowing she had to answer it otherwise she was slacking at her job duties. Something that she didn't ever do. Pulling her lips back from her teeth in a snarl, Lucy picked up the earpiece and hit accept. Forcing her voice to sound polite and cheery.

"Hello, Fairy Tail Game Company, Lucy speaking. How may I help you?" she said.

"Good Friday morning to you Miss Heartfilia. I am calling to see if my packet reached you guys yet," a smooth, dark voice said from the other end of the line.

Rolling her eyes and biting back a growl. Because she knew damn well that he knew they'd received it. In fact, after giving it Master Makarov, she hadn't seen or heard about it again. That was like two days before. Not that she gave a flying rats disease infested ass.

"Yes. Mr. Drayer has it, Mister Dragneel," she said, keeping her voice that polie cheery tone.

"Oh, okay. I was wondering as I hadn't heard anything yet," he said. "And Miss Heartfilia, please call me Zeref."

Cringing and wanting to upchuck all over her desk, Lucy imagined a giant black dragon with blue markings from a video game that was in development swooping down and incinerating the pompous ass with flames the same color as the blue markings. His death screams making her mentally smile in pleasure.

"That would be very unprofessional Mr. Dragneel," she stated. "Do you need me to transfer this call into Mr. Dreyar's office?"

There was a long silence. That made it seem as if he was angered at her. Lucy knew not to aggravate Zeref too much. He did business with her father. And in the past has threatened to limit, if not cut off the ties. Of which he had acted upon. Hence her really poor relationship with her dad at the moment. Natsu's brother was an asshole with a capital A. And she really wanted to punch him in the face, because she was sure he was smiling smugly while being upset at her refusal. Though she was within her rights.

"If you would be so kind, Miss Heartfilia," he finally stated. "Though, I am curious about something. Are you going to rooting on my brother and the rest of your group for the tournament tomorrow?"

This had her pausing. The tone of Zeref's voice had changed once again. This time it was teasing as if he knew something. Lucy felt dread in the pit of her stomach. There was no way she wouldn't put it past the jerk to bribe, blackmail, or hack to get information on what he wanted and about who he wanted. If he found out that she was the number one ranking Gamer on the boards, then he did have leverage over her. Making her start to panic with when a soft cough brought her out of her stupor. Looking to where the sound came from she saw Makarov leaning against his door frame looking knowingly at her.

"Yes, yes I will. Now, just one second," She said as she immediate tapped the appropriate buttons to shift the call to the phone on her bosses desk.

"I will take care of him Lucy. Why don't you go down stairs and get a progress report from my grandson on our little mole," he suggested politely.

Giving a small, wane smile, Lucy nodded gratefully. Standing up as soon as the door shut. She left the receiver of the base and walked to the elevator. Nerves on edge, badly shaken. This was not a good thing. Closing her eye as she waited for the elevator to come up to the top floor, she did the mental exercises that Jura had taught her during her martial arts classes. Forcing her brain to empty out. Making the tension in her body relax.

* * *

She sat there in the over plush chair eyeballing Laxus warily. He was in a right fit of a mood. Setting her on edge. Since she had walked into the office forty minutes ago he had not said a single word. And Bickslow was just as on edge as she was. If she hazard a guess, Bickslow had brought less than pleasant news. Deciding it would just be best if she just broke the tension, she stood up and walked around the desk and laid her hands on her friends shoulders.

"Should I call Cana? Would that make you calm a little bit?" she said softly into his ear.

The loud grunt she got for an answer, she twitched. There was not enough time in the day for this. Bad news was bad news. This problem needed to be worked on and fixed. And Laxus withdrawing into himself was not helping matters. Eyes narrowing as she let her hands slide across his shoulder, until her fingers were touching the pulse in his neck. Lifting her eyes to look at Bickslow, she gave a playful wink to the wide eyed man, before trailing her fingertips up towards Laxus' ear lob. Just to have him jerk away and spink to look at her.

The way his stormy blue-gray eyes flashed in a mix of anger directed at her, fear, and surprise had Lucy just batting her eyelashes innocently as she smiled at him. Getting a rather rude snort from him as a choke laugh came from the other person in the room. Satisfied that she had his undivided attention, Lucy leaned in and gave him a quick hug.

"So, speak. I was sent down to find out what had been found so far. And Bixy is here," she said, her voice going solemn.

The hard look that Laxus shot her told her that he knew she wasn't telling the whole truth. But as there didn't need to be two dominant, moody alpha's in the room. And he knew she'd call Cana in a heartbeat, she watched as Laxus sighed and ran his hands through his hair. Before finally resting his elbows on the desk, forehead in hands.

"It is Raven Tail. And we know who it is." He said giving a small nod to Bickslow. "It wasn't who I thought it was to be honest… and I don't wanna say who I was suspicious of."

Lucy pursed her lips as she glared down at him. Though his head was down, the back of his neck was turning red in shame. Meaning it would be someone that she'd probably have a shit fit about. And Lucy would pull it from him before she left this office. But instead she turned her attention to Bickslow. Who was looking solemn. As their eyes met, he pulled out a small pink laptop with the Fairy Tail emblem crudely painted on by his little step-sister Wendy. Who was a real doll and currently in her first year of Med school.

"Cosplayer, I found very odd 'fingerprints' and it was an obvious trail. So, I made a fake server to check it out on. For safety purpose," He explained, knowing she understood what he was saying. "And well that code is real time. And a nasty little hydra that has a base as a worm. It looks like it will target out main database where all our client information is stored. And it will mirror it to copy it. Then subtly start to change the database by adding in new clients that we don't have and less than pleasant deals. From there it would then send it out to everyone on our database, showing illegal activity."

That alone had Lucy sitting very still in her seat. Now she understood why Laxus had withdrawn deep into his mind and was uber pissed. She seethed internally. Smiling warmly up at Bickslow, who just blinked like a owl. Before he slowly returned it, a dark light dancing in the depth of his eyes. Making her glad that for once he was not wearing those contacts that put red rings over his beautiful green eyes. He got what she was not saying.

"Before you toddle off with that sexy ass of yours to Master," he said pausing to look at Laxus.

When she followed his gaze she saw him looking at her. Making her body stiffen. She kept the smile firmly in place, so as to not do or say something foolish. When just nodded at Bickslow she waited.

"The perpetrator is Kurohebi. His skills are subpar, meaning that he got this from Ivan and Ivan had some asshat paid to make this. It would be easy to put on a jump drive as it activates upon certain conditions. So, plugging in a jump drive and letting it go. He used one of our Artist computers to do it. Not that it would be hard with this particular artist…" He said trailing off and visibly flinching.

Tilting her head, Lucy looked back at Laxus who was coloring red in shame again. Meaning it was who Laxus had thought to be the spy. Thus narrowing her field down even further. Her mind already jumping to people who had been prior associated with Ivan. Then who of them were the companies game artist. As to who else that Kurohebi would justified to use as the base target. Leaving only one person in all of the company. It had her blood running cold.

"Now Cosplayer, don't. He already feels bad. Do not rag on him because that was his first thought after this was brought up to us. This is not just about that article. Ivan is trying to take us us down in a blaze of corruption," Bickslow said.

"Yes, yes, yes….corruption, corruption, Corruption!"

At the tiny voices coming from the laptop, Lucy let her anger go. She couldn't be mad when Bickslows five custom AI's spoke up and echoed him. It had her smiling going to one of defeat as she conceded. Though it hurt her that Laxus would automatically assume that Gajeel Redfox would betray the whole company like that. Especially after how he came to them. With information, though it made a legit cover.

"That is fine. I will report this to Makarov. I suggest Bickslow you don't wander away from the building, he probably will call you to talk personally," she said.

Shifting she looked at Laxus. Feeling bad for him doing his job. Which was hard and making the logical leap on the basic of information. So she leaned over and planted a kiss on the top of his head. Making him look up at her in shock.

"I am upset still. But you were doing your job as Bixy said. So, you are forgiven. Now, you need to call Cana and talk. I am sure it will help you lose that stiff shoulder and neck you are now supporting from to much stress," Lucy said, letting her tone go teasing. "And tell her that the little girl she is carrying is to be named after me. I mean I am all that is great and glorious in your life, other than my bestie you married."

She dodge the swipe of his large hand, laughing as she darted towards the office door. The smile that was now on her friend and brother's face was well worth it. Hearing the distinctive cackle from Bickslow. It helped lighten her mood about the whole Zeref thing first thing this morning.

 _ **TBC**_


	10. Friday Part 2

[A/N: I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima. I do however use the ideas and potential OC's in this story. Nor do I own any Game titles, Consoles, or songs that will be mentioned from here on out. They belong to their respective companies. So, this is my disclaimer to all things not mine!]

[A/N2: This is a story that I had brewing around the same time that Red String of Fate was originally published back in 2012 on . And now is exclusive in its rewrite here on Archive of our own or Ao3]

[A/N3: This is completely Alternate Universe. Set in the early to mid 90's type of era for the past. And early two thousands for the present day. When girls were still regulated to the shadows to enjoy guilty pleasures that were considered a boy's realm of fun. Also that this will time jump back and forwards, IE FLASH BACKS!]

* * *

 _Lucy stood there staring up at the large three story brownstone house. She was very familiar with the house. It belonged to the Strauss family. Had been in their family for over a hundred years. But she could see the obvious changes to it now that it has had a facelift as he mother called it. The inside had been remodeled. She liked it. The brick was still a soft, warm red-brown. The windows had been replaced, dark red shutters placed over the windows, as well as the window sills having been painted that said dark red. While on the bottom floor had white flower boxes attached to the window sills._

 _The yard had been well landscaped. It was level. The old wooden picket fence gone and replaced by a chain link fence with privacy slats woven through the links. And to make it more interesting, there was now a sandbox, a large wooden custom play area with a rainbow colored tarp over the top that led down a huge spiraling yellow slide. It had her wanting to dash on over and climb the ropes and swing across the monkey bars. To the side of hta twas a hand hewn teeter totter. All of it left her just stunned._

" _Ah, Layal you are here. Thanks for coming," Mirajane said after opening the door to the house. "And you brought Lucy. Maybe she can talk with Lisanna and her her to calm down?"_

 _This had Lucy's attention, thought she stayed silent. Watching as her mother looked a bit worried. It was Just before Halloween. And there had been no sign that the last heatwave of summer was going to end. The leaves on the trees were still mostly green. A few were turning yellow due to the season. Besides Lucy was happy that her mother was feeling much better, that her sickness was gone. On top of brought her to do her charity work, which she knew involved Mirajane, but just not how._

 _Screams echoed from the inside of the house. They were female in natures. And two distinct voices that Lucy knew. Confused as to how one of those voices would be known Lucy panicked. She hadn't told her friends she had made new ones over the summer. Due to her mother's illness they had not gone camping on Spring Break, or even done anything over the summer. Still she felt her face smart where her father had back handed her. Making her outright avoid the man. The dark look he shot her when she was in the company of her mother told her to keep her mouth shut of she'd get much worse._

" _Oh dear, the transition is not going smoothly?" Her mother asked._

" _No, Layla. Elfman for the most part is happy and doing his best. Lis' well being so young I guess she feels threatened. And is a total brat," Mirajane said, eyes darkening in color._

 _Knowing what this meant, Lucy darted forward, hand slipping from her mothers as she pushed past Mirajane and into her house. The inside had a facelift as well. The floors had been redone up and were a shiny pale color of sanded and polished pine. Not a scratch in them anywhere. The walls were a soft cream with a darker brown trim. Very relaxing and inviting. There was more pictures of landscapes all over the place as well._

 _Another set of screams rent through the air, coming from up the stairs. Taking a deep breath she darted up the stairs. Ears open to hear the sound of hushed whispers. She turned to go in the direction all of the sounds were coming from. Only to pause outside of a set of large double door that were open. The scene inside was both amusing and horrifying. To her little nine year old mind, this was what one called Karma. Though as two girls with very white hair had their foreheads pressed together. Each had a hand on a controller for the Super NES. Neither backed down._

 _But her attention was drawn to the group of boys she knew very well stood to the side. And to the other side was three tall teenages. Their faces darkening. Though for different reasons. It had Lucy wondering just what was going on. Why the heck her Arcade friends were in the Strauss house. And that Sorrano was fighting with Lisanna over a game controller._

" _You two need to stop this right now," the tall red-haired girls said, brown eyes flashing._

 _Lucy recalled talking to her a few times over the summer. Her name was Erza Scarlet, a very fitting name. While the boy with blue hair next to her was named Jellal Fernandes. Both where Elfman's age of fourteen. All while Elfman looked a mix of angry at what was happening to his little sister, whom he was overzealous about protecting. Yet obviously throwing dark looks at Lisanna, who she guessed picked the fight._

 _Stepping into the room and coughing. Lucy drew the attention of everyone but the two girls. The surprise look on Eriks, Richards, Macbeth, and Sawyer's faces were priceless. But that didn't matter. The acknowledgement and small, but brief smiles on Erza and Jellal's faces had her returning them. While Elfman looked down at her and seemed to panic. He knew that Lisanna liked to antagonize Lucy. His eyes pleading silently with her to not make this worse. So, she just gave a small nod of her head, rolling her shoulders and walked over to the two girls._

" _Would you two stop," she said softly, placing a hand on their shoulder nearest her._

 _This had the girls growling and turning to look at her with a heated gaze. Making Lucy smile wider. Sorrano paused and pulled away from Lisanna. Who just sneered at her. Causing Lucy to solely focus on her. As a small gasp came from Sorrano as she let go of the controller and backed away. Something she had been prone to doing after Lucy had punched Erik and laid him on the during the last day of summer. It took a lot of balls apparently to do that to their little groups biggest antagonist._

" _What are you doing here? And but out Lucy, you are not needed, leave my house," Lisanna snapped at her while she clutched the game controller to her chest with both hands._

" _No," Lucy stated calmly._

" _It is my house, you have to leave if I say so," she said. "Just like these abandoned brats. I don't want them in my house. My sister is to kind to be dealing with other kids that parents didn't want."_

 _Lucy was horrified. Her back stiffening as she gasped loudly. She knew that Lisanna was actually a nice person, deep down. Just had a stubborn streak and was insanely possessive. And where Lucy, herself, was concerned competitive. So, as she looked at Lisanna in horror at what she just said, Lucy balled her hands into fist and put them on her hips. Knowing her anger was showing by how Lisanna's eyes widened._

" _Lisanna Strauss. You are being a nasty, horrible person!" Lucy exclaimed. "You know exactly what they feel like when those words are said. Your own parents left you and Elfman to be raised by Mirajane, who was what… nineteen or twenty? Do you think it is fair to be that stupid and petty? How would you feel if someone said that to you? That you parents chose to die because they didn't want you?"_

 _At her word Lisanna's eyes began to well with tears. But Lucy would not have it. She may not always get along with the kids. Still, she saw them as her friends. And was still clueless as to why they were there in the Strauss family house._

" _Yeah, well, you have both your parents, don't you Lucy," Lisanna snapped back, her face turning red. "Not that is matters. Your own father doesn't even see you as a person, just an object that makes him sad. And your mom could die at any moment. Her being sick with that blood pathogen."_

 _Lucy knew that Lisanna was just reacting in angry. She could tell that she was scared of something. It was the only reason Lisanna would be on the defensive so badly. It didn't excuse the fact that she said what she said about her mother, or aired her relationship with her father to the whole room. Not that they hadn't already been made aware of that fact. As Lucy watched Lisanna's face go pale as a cold calm settled over her._

" _Lisanna Marie Strauss!"_

 _At the sound of Mirajane's raised voice, her anger clear. Lucy lifted a hand and smacked the youngest Strauss sibling across the cheek. It was half hearted and barely cracked. Then Lucy turned and ran. The words hurt worse. Yeah, the fact her mother could die due to the sickness made her upset. But to hear someone voice that her father didn't love her, just saw her as an object that constantly upset him. That hurt the worst._

" _Great going you idiot!"_

 _Pushing past her mother as she hear Macbeth speak up for the first time. Just to hear the sound of footsteps following her as she made her way down the stairs and into the front yard. Knees finally buckling as she came to a halt. Crumpling to the ground, she wrapped her arms around herself and indulged in the one thing she tried not to do, crying. Feeling the hot tears burn her eyes and cheeks. All the emotions she pent up and hid away. To be the strong one for her friends._

 _Eyes squeezed shut she didn't know who it was that placed a hand on her shoulder as her body shock from the sobs she let out. But she leaned into the touch. Accepting the comfort that was being given. Her mind was all over the place due to what Lisanna said. Lucy wanted to be angry at her, to hate her. But no matter what she thought of, she couldn't. Understanding that Lisanna had been young when her parents died in that accident. Meaning she only ever had her sister and brother._

" _Hey, that was a crap thing for her to say."_

 _It took great effort to lift her head but she did. And she saw Erik looking down at her with his indigo eyes flashing in anger. Lucy knew it was not at her. He didn't like being a Foster Child. And out of politeness and respect that the group had garnered from her for their ability to survive and adapt. She just threw herself at him, arms around his waist, face buried in his stomach and let the storm rage as her answer. Feeling his body stiffen from the contact. Knowing that out of all of them, Erik had been abused by his parents before being put into foster care._

" _Is she alright?" Lucy heard her mother ask._

 _Just to have Erik grunt in response. Making her wonder why her mother was here, why her new friends were there at the Strauss house. It was all so confusing. Soon, Lucy heard the sound of the others coming outside and knew that she couldn't keep hiding herself in Erik's stomach crying like a baby. So, pulling her face back frowning at the fact she had left tears and snot on his shirt, she sat back, pulling from his grasp._

" _Yes, mother," she said. Looking at her mom, who had a look of relief in her face._

" _Mrs. Layla is your mommy?"_

 _Shifting her gaze she looked at Sorrano. Who looked shocked and a bit jealous. Lucy just nodded her head yes in answer. Making Sorrano look back and forth between them. It was very obvious. Lucy knew she was almost an exact clone of her mother. So, it wasn't hard to put two and two together unless you were trying to flatter her mother (which she hated) by asking if they were sisters._

" _Lucy, darling." Mirajane said, drawing her attention from Soranno. "Lisanna has something to say to you."_

 _At this Mirajane shoved Lisanna forward none to gently. As said girl just kept her head down, refusing to look at Lucy. Who, from her still slumped position on the ground could see how red her face was. And it was not anger this time. Nope, she knew by the ears that Lisanna was very ashamed and embarrassed._

" _I am sorry, Lucy," She mumbled._

" _I forgive you. But you need to apologize to everyone else," Lucy said, feeling her anger return._

 _This had Lisanna lifting her head, mouth in a thin line as she looked ready to start pitching a hissy again. Only to pause when Mirajane clamped her hand down on her shoulder. While Lucy visibly swallowed at the sickeningly sweet smile on Mirajanes lips as her blue eyes darkened almost to a black color. The way the air crackled around her clearly letting all of them know she was pissed off._

" _Oh, Lucy is right Lisanna. YOU. WILL. APOLOGIZE!" she said in a low voice that made Lucy shiver. "They will be living here from now on. I am opening our house as a Group Home, giving a safe home to orphaned children. This house is large as is. You will accept that. Because, like us, they don't have parents."_

* * *

(Present)

The sun shone through the windows that were floor to ceiling of the office casting a glare on Lucy's computer screen. Not that she was noticing. Nope, she was staring at her phone. Her stomach bottoming out. Because of the turn her group text message was going. It had her wanting to leave, jump on plane, fly to Alvarez and slaughter an arrogant piece of shit that just didn't seem to under no. Or leave well enough alone.

Fire starter:  
-Hey Luce?-

-You still there?-

-Don't you want to know?-

Coldryder:

-Dude, I think you might have pissed her off hothead!-

Fire starter:

-How? I just asked a simple question!-

Sparkles:

-Seriously? You can't be this dense, can you?-

Coldryder:

-He can. He is.-

Fire starter:

-I am not dense you guys.-

-Luce, come-on reply.-

-You're worrying me. Do I need to come up?-

Lucy just watched as the texts kept coming in. She looked from her cell to the desk phone. Eyeing it as if it was a poisonous snake about to strike. Waiting for the warning hiss. She was not happy. There was no doubt that he was playing hardball. That man always got what he wanted. It wouldn't surprise her if he was teamed up with Raven Tail. Trying to make it so that Fairy Tail Game Company would have to sing the merger paperwork. Causing her to feel horror flood through her system. Deciding to bring this up to Makarov, she tapped her response to the conversation.

The Blond One:

-No natsu you don't have to come up.-

-Nor am I upset. Just a random thought distracted me.-

-Some of us do have piles of work.-

-And to your question, no I don't wanna know. And don't trust your brother.-

It was silent for a few seconds before she got spammed again.

Sparkles:

-Dude, we have just as much work as you do.-

-But it is okay to take a break. And not get wrinkles and look ancient before our time blondie.-

Coldryder:

-I told you to not mention anything Natsu.-

-And, laxus is right Lucy, it is okay to break from the work. Save them braincells an early death.-

The Blond One:  
-Har har, little boys.-

Fire starter:

-Look… I get you don't like my brother. And he has done things to be an jerk in the past.-

Sparkles:

-That is an understatement, Natsu.-

Coldryder:

-Seriously, Natsu, Do you live in a fantasy land? Brother or no, he is a royal dickhead.-

IceMan:

-Who, just read all the messages. Damn, Zeref is offering to tell us who CelestialGoddess is?-

-What is the catch 22 here? I mean Natsu, your brother doesn't do anything for free or outta the kindness of his heart.-

Coldryder:  
-I agree with my late to the show brother.-

Sparkles:

-He has a valid point. Besides, your brother is always trying to get Gramps to merge our companies. As well as get his hands on Lucy.-

GrumpyOldPervert:

-I see I pay you all to have menial chats on the clock!-

-Get back to work you Brats!-

-Natsu, your brother will probably ask you for something you cannot deliver on for that information. Tell him no!-

Sparkles:

-Yes, Gramps.-

IceMan:

-Yes master!-

Coldryder:

-Right away Master.-

Fire starter:

-I really wanna know… though…-

GrumpyOldPervert:  
-Natsu, child, he sent me another merger contract. This one stated that I can keep control of Fairy Tail and run everything. But he got Lucy to go to Alvarez and be his personal secretary.-

The Blond One:

-Can I bang my head on the desk until it bleeds? Please!-

Fire starter:

-Seriously?-

GrumpyOldPervert:  
-Natsu, I know you see Lucy for the person she is. Meaning you forget who she is really related to. The connections and power that would give Zeref and his company.-

There was a few minutes of silence. Lucy just stared at her phone. Tears burning along her eyes as she waited for it to sink in to Natsu's rather thick skull. Then it happened. Making her smile.

Fire starter:  
-Oh yeah! Her mom is from some important clan, that is technically related to the Royal Family. Like a second cousin or sumthin'?-

The way he was so casual about her mother's familia relations to the crown. It had pissd off her great grandfather, head of the Zodiac Family. Often referred to as the second King of all of Fiore. She loved the old man and he was really rather partial to her. But he hated her father. Saw her father, Jude, for the greedy, money grubbing asshole he was. Had stepped in and made it so (after her mother went to him complaining) that he couldn't marry her after the attempt to Freed when they were still teens fresh outta high school.

She was proud to have the Zodiac blood in her veins. Not giving two fucks and a random zombified dick if she had royal blood flowing through her veins. Glancing back down at her phone she saw that everyone had made sarcastic replies to Natsu acting like her family relations was not a big thing. But that was part of why she really loved Natsu. He had a way of making anyone feel at ease and normal. Well, except certain people who were just antagonistic and certified asses and bitches.

Typing in a reminded that the semi-final matches for the tournament were tonight, Lucy set her phone down and went back to finishing up her paperwork. The day was still not the best. But she was safe for the moment. And even if Zeref did tell Natsu, there was just no way he'd believe his brother? Right? Either way, Tomorrow was Saturday. The tournament. She would walk in there proud and sit at the custom computer that was being provided with the game loaded up. Knowing that it would shock the living hell out of everyone. The thought of it made her heart flip in her chest as she smiled sadly as she typed away on her keyboard.

 _ **TBC**_


	11. Friday Part 3

[A/N: I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima. I do however use the ideas and potential OC's in this story. Nor do I own any Game titles, Consoles, or songs that will be mentioned from here on out. They belong to their respective companies. So, this is my disclaimer to all things not mine!]

[A/N2: This is a story that I had been brewing around the same time that Red String of Fate was originally published back in 2012 on . And now is exclusive in its rewrite here on Archive of our own or Ao3]

[A/N3: This is completely Alternate Universe. Set in the early to mid 90's type of era for the past. And early two thousand for the present day. When girls were still regulated to the shadows to enjoy guilty pleasures that were considered a boy's realm of fun. Also that this will time jump back and forwards, IE FLASHBACKS!]

* * *

 _Lucy squeezed her eyes shut. And she just had to happen to be at school. Because that would be a mess that would be a real pain in the butt. She was looking forward to summer, her birthday. Glad that she was born in the summer. It meant that the weather was perfect almost all the time. That there were no constraints or obligations. But now, now she wasn't even gonna be looking forward to it. Nope. One of her fears happened over the weekend._

 _Sighing as she stayed hunched over, Lucy scooted along the walls to avoid detection. It was bad enough that over Christmas break her chest had started to ache all the time, just for it to decide before the new years to triple in size. Causing her neck, shoulders, and lower back to hurt something fierce. She was short, so why did nature decide a vertically challenged person had to have a C-cup sized breast in the fifth grade. It wasn't fair. The other girls in her class hadn't even shown an iota of having mosquito bites on their chest. And the sixth graders who had developed were giving her the stink eye._

 _The sound of people coming down the hall, talking loudly had her body stiffening. She recognized those voices. They belonged to Minerva Orlando and her little cronies. That girl was a major bully and was supposed to be in the seventh grade, but had been held back due to fighting all the time. Something her father had seemed to support. And it didn't help matters that when Minerva attacked her because Lucy had bluntly ignored her, refusing to rise to the bait. The dark-haired girl had pulled her and caused Lucy's blouse to pop buttons and reveal she had been ace bandaging her chest on top of wearing a bra. Revealing her breast to not just her friends but the school._

 _This had made Minerva look exceptionally flat, and she bragged she had the biggest tits in the whole school. And when their parents were brought in, her father just had to throw in Minerva's father's face her mother's family to make him force her to apologize. Because he didn't want to bring that kind of hell down on him or his business. This brought shame upon Lucy. Her mother had taken sick again. So, she wasn't there. It was not right to throw around the Heartfilia Name and the power it held. Her father was an idiot._

 _Now, Minerva had a major grudge against her. Called her a spoilt, weak little princess. Which no one got, because Minerva wouldn't go into depth. But that threat was over her head that Minerva would tell others. Sighing when the group moved past her hiding spot. Lucy waited until she couldn't hear them anymore. Peeking out and not seeing them, she dashed across the hall and into the girl's bathroom and into the first stall she could. Whimpering at the cramping coming from her stomach. This pain was horrible and to boot her clothes that were already not fitting right due to her massive mammaries (which were extra tender) because she was doing what her mother called the monthly bloating._

 _Quickly she got herself situated and thanked her mother for making her bring the sanitary napkins just in case. Not that she was happy about having a mess on her hand. It shouldn't be possible for a person to bleed like this once a month and not die. And it made her uber moody and more prone to violence. Which had her boys shying away from her? Including her other friends. Man, she had smacked Erik so hard his head snapped and he spun before landing on his hands and knees for his comment about red stains. She had burst into tears apologizing profusely before Mirajane came to smooth the situation. Lisanna and Angel (now good friends ironically) just stared at her like she was a monster. The Elfman and the rest of the group, Erza included, gave her a very wide berth for a week._

 _Squirming as she made the tiny little mattress between her legs more comfortable. Lucy sighed a gentle sigh as she rummaged in her small purse for the Tylenol Mrs. Spetto had given her. Along with the small emergency bottle of water. Mostly used for when she decided it was a day to be a klutz and hurt herself. Once she finished, Lucy stood, flushed the toilet to make it seem like she was just using the bathroom normally. Then opened the stall door and walked out. Only to go very still as seeing Minerva and her little group standing there arms crossed and smirking._

" _Oh, this is priceless. Little Miss Picture Perfect Princess, you missed a spot," Minerva said, her lips curling into a cold snarl._

 _Confused Lucy just tilted her head to the side. Blinking her eyes as she tried to figure out what the girl was getting at. While her little groupies giggled like twits behind hands._

" _Look, girls, she doesn't get it. But she had to wear white pants today. I think the whole school will find that amusing," Minerva said._

 _Horror washed through Lucy. She had checked. She was sure that she hadn't stained her pants. And it was not by choice she wore white pants while on her monthly. Her dumb father wanted her to look as pristine and innocent as possible when he picked her up. On instinct, she began to pat herself to see if she felt any wetness. Then she turned and jumped to see if she could see it in the mirror. Just to have Minerva and her little group burst out in a loud round of laughter. Making Lucy realize that there was no blood anywhere. That Minerva was just testing to see if she was right about Lucy getting her period on top of her breast._

 _Eyes narrowing as she felt the control on her temper slip. She didn't need a fight. It would not just get her in trouble, suspended from school. But it would bring her father's wrath down on her, as well as upset her mother. Which was the last thing she wanted, was to upset her mother. So sucking in a deep breath of air through her nose and letting it hiss forcefully between her teeth, Lucy ignored Minerva and started for the bathroom door. Just to have the girls block it. As soft tsking came from behind her._

" _No, no! Bad Little Princess," Minerva cooed, her voice dripping venom. "I think you need to find a way to make me stay quiet and not tell the whole school you have your period."_

 _That was it. Lucy decided her mother being upset was something she could deal with. Smiling at the girls blocking her path. Lucy clenched her hands into a fist and relaxed them repeatedly. While she flexed the muscles up her arms and legs. Warming them up like Laxus and the guys had taught her. Because they figured if she knew how to defend herself better other than just scary, unexplainable, brute strength when she was angry. Enjoying the leery look almost all of the girls got on their faces as she continued to smile._

" _Well, come on. I think you on your knees, Princess, begging for me to keep this a secret. Since you are already a freak of nature," Minerva said, her voice dropping to a low threatening tone._

 _Lucy slowly turned, head coming up to look at Minerva who was a good foot taller than her. The moment her eyes connected with Minerva's she saw that smug smile disappear from Minerva's lips. And all Lucy did was just raise an eyebrow and cross her arms under her breast. Lifting them up, emphasizing them clearly in defiance. She was ready to fight but like hell would she throw the first punch. And the best part was that when the teacher came to break it up, Lucy knew that the staff would believe her because she had never lied or caused trouble. Even if the other girls tried to backup Minerva and said she did._

 _ **000**_

 _She sat there with an ice pack on her jaw. Which was rather swollen. Her blouse ripped open again, showing bruises on her chest and stomach. Her white pants now had blood on them. But thankfully it was not her own. Though the horrified look on Minerva Orlando's face made it worth the scolding and possible butt whooping she'd get, on top of being grounded with extra chores and studying as per the normal punishment would be so darned worth it. She had made it clear she was small, petite, but she could fight._

 _Glancing up as she heard distinctive voices on the other side of the Principal's door. Lucy saw Natsu, Lyon, and Gray staring at her. Anger on their faces at what she looked like before they glanced at the other girls and flinching. They knew her temper very well. Knew that she was stronger and faster than one would think. All the years of wrestling with them honed her tiny body into a weapon that her anger used._

" _Mrs. and Mr. Heartfilia, I must say that I was shocked when I entered that bathroom. Lucy is a sweet, polite child. But what I saw as she laid waste to five older girls while receiving a beating, was almost demonic in nature," Her teacher said. "But I am glad I trusted my instinct to see why Lucy was taking so long in the bathroom. Otherwise, I am sure no matter how vicious your daughter was, they'd have left her bleeding out and possibly with broken bones."_

 _Physically Lucy tried to curl into herself at what her teacher said. Being called a demon hurt, a lot. She liked her fifth-grade teacher, Mrs. Waters. And it caused shame to well up in her chest, as her bottom lip trembled._

" _I understand. We have been aware for a while that she had a temper. But I swear Lucy has never been physically violent like this before. We raised her to be better," Her mother stated. "And I think I know how to deal with this. It is about time that we found a way to work out her anger."_

 _There was silence as Lucy peeked up from under her lashes to see her teacher, the Principal, and vice-principal nodded their heads. Understanding in their eyes as they looked at her, making her hunch herself forward._

" _I do not see what she had to be angry about Layla. She is an only child, gets almost anything she wants when she asks for it. And we don't ask much of her," her father snapped._

 _This had Lucy tensing up. As a sigh escaped her mother. Lucy could feel the air thicken around her mother as the room began to fill with tension. Her mother was known on the PTA Board. She was fierce and had a sharp tongue. But, Lucy knew that the other parents were aware of where she got a small portion of her temper from._

" _Jude, this is not the place to discuss that. And yes, our daughter does have a lot to get angry about," her mother explained in a very calm, sweet voice. "The fact she doesn't tell you is her right. She is a growing girl. Going through changes as every young lady does. You being a man, I don't expect you to understand. Though, I do not appreciate the fact that she was being bullied about those changes by older girls who have probably already gone through them, or are going through them."_

 _At how low her mother's voice dropped, Lucy began to shake where she sat as she lifted head enough to look at the other girls and their parents. The girls, including Minerva, had paled at her mother's words. Now they knew why she behaved so well. Screw her dad and his voiced actions and occasional smack to the face was the nice parent when her mother got angry like she was right now._

" _I_ _ **expect**_ _your daughters to make a full written apology and leave my daughter alone from now on," Her mother said, her voice going bright and cheery. "And I will be asking my daughter to inform me if someone threatens or bullies her like this again. Because I swear, if your girls do, I will call the damned cops and have them in Juvie for the weekend. Assaulting a child younger than them does carry penalties. Do we have an understanding?"_

 _Knowing her mother was smiling that bright, blinding smile as she spoke in that voice that implied she had better be obeyed, Lucy leaned into her father for some safety. Her eyes glued to the girls who were not just pale now, but shaking and looking sick at her mother's threat. A threat that was very valid._

* * *

(Present)

The look on her face had to be priceless with how everyone was laughing at her. But Lucy didn't care. She had not been aware that this particular announcement was even a thought. Then again. Tonight was the prelim finals. And tomorrow was the huge setup. So, of course, it made complete sense that they'd be given half a day to rest, prep both mentally and emotionally. And with the fact of all that weighing down, Lucy just shook her head and laughed along with her friends. It was the only thing she could do. Her mind already going through a few scenarios as to why the boss himself didn't tell her of his plans. A few less than pleasant.

"Ah, it has been a while since I've heard that sound blondie," Laxus said, poking her in the arm.

Shaking her head, as she gave him a mock glare while replying, "You do know you're just as blond like me, right?"

This had Laxus snorting and waving his hand in an imperial manner to dismiss her as the rest of the group broke out into the second round of laughter. Making her heart swell with happiness. It had been a while since she had just relaxed and enjoyed herself like this with her friends. Hell, Laxus had been on the phone with Laxus when the announcement had been made over the P.A. So, she was currently en route with the two little ones, Gilly and Makara. Both girl's names for their grandfathers. Then they'd all head out for a bite to eat.

"So, Luce, you gonna be there to support us at the tournament? I mean, you are like our shiny, golden, lucy charm!" Natsu said, pumping the air with his fist a few times.

She rolled her eyes at Levy who buried her face partially into Natsu's chest. Though with the way her shoulders were shaking and her face turning red, it was very obvious she was laughing at his antics. Though she was calmly thinking about how to word her reply. Figuring it was a best to be simplistic. And as close to the truth as possible.

"Yes, Natsu, I will be there," she said. "And you might hear bells upon my arrival."

This had them all giving her a strange look before they all burst out. She was glad that they were taking it the way she intended. Not the way she meant. Still, it was a happy thing to be like this with them even as her chest felt like guilt was eating away at it.

"Well, I will take that for what it is, Lucy," Gray said, shifting so his elbows rested on the table.

Lucy couldn't help the small twitch at the corner of her right eye. Taking a slow, deep breath in through her nose as she tried to keep her calm. Already feeling heat flush her face at what she was seeing.

" **Gray!** Clothes!" Levy squeaked loudly.

"The hell? When…" Gray said realizing that he had lost his t-shirt at some point.

Grateful that Levy had spoken up, Lucy shot her a look that told her silently. Getting a small nod and smile from her best friend. Making her calm just a bit. Though she smirked at watching Gray scramble for his clothes, just as the cry of a child calling 'daddy' filled the air. Drawing Lucy's, as well as the others, attention. For it herald Cana's arrival with the Dreyar brood in tow, while she waddled behind looking a bit flushed.

Lucy just watched the familiar scene before her as Laxus came into her line of sight and picked up Gilly (girl loved her reds like her grandpa's hair) and tossed her into the air making her scream in delight. While Makara peeked around from behind her mother's legs, blue-gray eyes like her father's wide before hiding herself again. It amazed her just how opposite the girls were to each other as well as their parents.

"I am **starving!** The mini munchkin in my stomach is high kicking my lungs," Cana groaned as her hands went to rub at her stomach.

Standing up, Lucy gave a quick look back at the others to see the happy smiles on their faces. With a small nod of her head, Lucy saw the elevator door open out of the corner of her eye. Just to hear a pleased giggle before a pale head of blond hair streaked towards it. Letting Lucy know just who was babysitting the twins. Grandpa Macky.

* * *

Her head was a bit fuzzy, but she didn't care. Her eyes went to the clock over the tavern's bar. Seeing the time, Lucy did her best to do math in her head. It was time for her to excuse herself. And after a quick look at the others, whose faces were in various stages of being flushed. But noted that they too were keeping watch on the time. In two hours the final elimination round would start.

"Hey, uh… Levy and I need to skip. We live on the other side of the town," Natsu piped up, grinning as a more than tipsy Levy buried her face into his neck, causing his face to go darker.

"Oh yeah, you get going. Make sure to drive safe, Natsu…. Or else," Lucy said, giving him a really warm, bright, and cheery smile.

The way he froze looked from her to Levy and back before nodding very slowly once, had her giggling. He got her message. He was like her brother, and Levy one of her three most trusted friends in her life. She knew he'd take care of Levy. It was not something that anyone knew, except her, about Natsu. But he was an absolute gentleman and treated women like they were the most precious thing in the world. It was also partly why after every one of his breakups that she did clean up. Those ungrateful bitches learned and fast you don't break his heart.

As soon as Natsu and Levy were gone, she noted that everyone at the table was silent and staring at her. Feeling a bit uncomfortable, she just cleared her throat and grabbed for her purse.

"Well, I should be going as well. There is so much I have to do to make sure stuff gets done right!" she said, giving a dramatic roll of her eyes.

The way they still just watched her had her shrugging her shoulders as she stood, flashed a smile, and made her way to Cana. Where she placed a gentle kiss on the top of her friend's head. Rubbing her back soothingly. Then turned and made her way towards the tavern door.

"Hey, Lucy, wait for a second!"

A quick internal debate before she paused and waited. Glancing over her shoulder to see Gray walking swiftly towards her. His gaze focused on her, missing the few women in the place eyeing him like a piece of delectable candy. It made her stomach churn. Leaving her to feel disgusted that they would look at her friend like that. Thought it was a normal thing. And he was probably aware of it as well. Since he had an ego about his good looks. If only they knew that he was a vain ass and took two hours to get that lazy, not-a-care-bad-boy natural look with hair and clothes.

"So, want a ride home?" he asked.

Lucy just looked up at him and blinked her eyes a few times. Brain a bit fuzzy with the alcohol before it registered. Then her mind placed he only had one Corona and then nothing but glasses of water and ice. Tilting her head to the side, peeking at the dark glares from the other women and let a small smile curl her lips. Letting her eyes meet Cana and Laxus' who were watching this all with amusement. Fully aware that Cana was a sharer of information with her hubby. Though she knew that they kept their knowledge to themselves or face her wrath and cold shoulder.

"What did you drive?" she asked.

The way Gray frowned a bit told her he had driven his old beat-up pickup truck. And when he confirmed he drove 'Blue' Lucy just nodded her head yes. Then he moved out of the way for him to lead the way to his _work in progress_. Amazed that for a '79 Chevy truck that looked like a jelly it ran like a beast and purred like a giant pussycat. She was glad it wasn't his motorcycle, which she called 'Clyde' to piss him off.

"So, you uh… really are gonna be there to support us?" he asked as they exited the tavern.

Staying silent as they walked to his vehicle, pausing as he opened the door for her. Once in and buckled into the overstuffed bench seat, Lucy waited until Gray was in and the truck started.

"Yeah, I will be there supporting you all in my own way. And I hope to see some damn good competition too," she said, reaching over and punching him in the arm.

The fake grunt of pain he gave as he smiles while staying focused on the road had her relaxing.

"You do know driver does funny things when hit while driving right?" he asked, his voice low, teasing.

Narrowing her eyes, Lucy just snorted and crossed her arms. Silently daring him to try anything. This was partly why she was glad he had the truck, not the bike. That and helmet hair was not her thing. As well as how close it forced her to be to him.

"You know, I have no doubt that the Oracion Seis will be in the finals, or most of them," Gray said after a few minutes of silence.

Tensing, Lucy waited for the rest to follow. Her mind jumping on the fact that there was a lot of bad blood between both groups of her friends. And that Gray, like Laxus and Cana, knew she was still in contact with them.

"Yeah, I know. And do not start Gray. I am allowed to make my own friends," she said, hoping he got the hint to not go down that road.

"Well aware of that Lucy. Just, you are special to us all. And we just worry about you. I mean, you didn't do well when Sting decided to be an ass and spread those rumors about you. Compounded by the fact that a rumor was started about you being in a committed relationship with… Erik…." Gray said, trailing off as he caught her gaze. "Anyways, Lucy, I am sure that they will think you are there to support them."

She stiffened and turned to look out the window. Knowing if she demanded he stop the truck and let her out, he'd refuse. So, silence it was.

"Look, I am not trying to piss you off," he said.

"Oh, really? You are doing a fucking good job, Gray Eugene Fullbuster," She growled out. "And before you dig yourself a deeper hole, who are you or anyone else to say I cannot root for all my friends at the same time? HUH?"

When he didn't give an answer Lucy just kept looking out the window. Waiting for him to pull up to the curb to her apartment. The ride was not that long, twenty minutes max with the current traffic from the tavern. But the moment he pulled up, truck barely idling, she had her belt off, opening the door and sliding out. It hurt her that her friends thought that she should not be associated with the 'Oracion Seis' as they'd been termed. Hell, they were professors at the Crocus University. No small feat. Only the best got accepted into the school, and it was harder for Professors to be accepted. The screening process was brutal from what she recalled. It took Macbeth four tries to get in there for being a Drama expert and make-up artist. Them being in foster care had nothing to do with it.

"Lucy! Would you wait dammit!"

Ignoring Gray, angry and ready to kill, Lucy kept on marching with the purpose to her apartment buildings lobby door. The arm reaching out to pull the doors open, only to be pulled backward. Still tipsy from her drinks, she wobbled and felt gravity pull her away from the door, free arm flailing wildly like a windmill. Until her back was pressed against a solid, slightly chilled clothed chest. Before she could pull away arms wrapped around her waist locking her in place.

"You are just as quick to temper as Natsu," Gray grumbled. "I was not trying to piss you off and I wasn't trying to say you couldn't."

She squirmed trying to get out of his arms. But it was to no avail and finally just went dead weight. Figuring if he was going to imprison her, he could keep her standing. Though she stayed silent.

"Look, I get it, you are friends with them. And though I do not like them, nor does anyone else in the group, I was just gonna say that if you do cheer them on… You know, try to not do it where the others can see," He said, his voice suddenly by her ear. "It would start a fight. Putting you in a bad spot, because you'd just jump in the middle. Laying waste to both sides and potentially getting hurt. And that is what I don't wanna see, you being hurt."

Eyes going wide, Lucy felt her heart flip in her chest. He was not telling her to stay away, just be discrete about supporting them. It still hurt, but this was a step in the right direction. And it didn't help that he was completely right about the fact that she would be in the middle fighting both groups. But she was just one person and that put her at a disadvantage. Though at the moment she felt rather warm even though the spring night air was chill.

"Fine… can you let me go? Or you will miss the login for the prelims, Gray," she said, mentally kicking herself at the fact she was practically whispering.

"Shit, you're right," he said, a bit of panic showing in his tone.

The moment he let her go, Lucy just stood there for a few seconds collecting herself. Then she turned and looked at him. When their eyes met, understanding communicated in that glance, Gray turned and walked back to his truck. Instead of just walking into her building, Lucy just stood there and watched him. His truck had been idling this whole time, so the sound of the engine being revved, she waved goodbye to him when he looked at her. Receiving one in return then he was pulling away from the curb and shooting down the street.

Giving a shake of her head, Lucy turned and ran into her building. Time was precious. Instead of waiting for the elevator, she ran up the emergency stairs. Taking them two at a time. Thankful that she did a twice a week Pilates class with Angel. Giving them much needed girl time.

* * *

Lucy sat in her comfy chair. Body relaxing as she did her breathing exercises to calm her mind. Empty it out. She had changed, fed, watered, and put down a new puppy pad for Plue, who was currently curled into a white ball on her lap. In her headset, she could hear the chatter between Natsu and Laxus. With a quick click of her mouse, she muted them and tapped her browser to pull up her discord and joined the channel and voice chat for the others. Hearing Sawyer bitch that Sorano wouldn't be making the prelim finals. Just to have the banshee screech of doom.

"Hey, would you twat fuckers knock that shit off!?" Erik yelled at them, making her laugh loudly.

At the sound of her laughter, the channel went silent before everyone else started to laugh aloud as well. Letting her know that they were just as hyped.

"Glad you could join us Celest," Erik drawled in his normal sarcastic tone. "Ready to kill some idiots? This match should be only thirty or less."

Snorting loud enough that her mic picked it up, Lucy just pulled up her game screen and logged in. Making sure that her specs were what they needed to be.

"You have no idea," she said, flinching at the mix of a hard and nervous edge to her voice.

"Is something up?" Sorano asked.

"Nothing I wanna talk about," she replied.

"Ahhhh….. You had your little buddies but into your business again," Erik snapped. "Well, hopefully, you told whichever little fucker to stay the hell outta your choice of friends, bright eyes."

She was silent before she mumbled, "yeah something like that."

Before an answer could be given, the screen flashed, giving them a warning that they were starting. Meaning idle conversation would be nonexistent until the match was done and over with. Though, she had a feeling that it would take longer than thirty minutes. This was a play for the top ranking in the prelims. Kill count mattered. Each person had 10 lives. And only twenty slots with thirty players right now. The first ten to lose all lives were gone.

Soon, Lucy was in her game mode and the match started. She moved her character around the screen, knowing that she was the biggest target to be eliminated. And it was a brand new map that mashed up three of the biggest and most popular maps in the game. So, it was a disadvantage for her as well as everyone else. And from the little flashing camera icon on the upper left of her screen, it was a live play for anyone to watch. Not that she cared, she had set up her own live play camera for her own feed to her own WeeTube channel.

Her goal was to not die more than once in the whole match. Which was saying a lot, but then again, she knew quite a few of the Gamertags on the list to the left of her screen. And how those players played. While she never adhered to any one type of playstyle. Switching between stealth, open field, to combative mode. Though it was an FPS game. She loved getting up on another player and pistol-whipping someone in the head repeatedly with the butt of her weapon. And since the match just started she had plenty of time to do that once the first ten were gone and wiped off the map.

 _ **TBC!**_


	12. Saturday Part 1

[A/N: I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima. I do however use the ideas and potential OC's in this story. Nor do I own any Game titles, Consoles, or songs that will be mentioned from here on out. They belong to their respective companies. So, this is my disclaimer to all things not mine!]

[A/N2: This is a story that I had brewing around the same time that Red String of Fate was originally published back in 2012 on . And now is exclusive in its rewrite here on Archive of our own or Ao3]

[A/N3: This is completely Alternate Universe. Set in the early to mid 90's type of era for the past. And early two thousands for the present day. When girls were still regulated to the shadows to enjoy guilty pleasures that were considered a boy's realm of fun. Also that this will time jump back and forwards, IE FLASH BACKS!]

* * *

 _Time seemed to be passing her fast. Lucy could barely believe that she'd been in Junior High for the last five months and already had scandal happening. Well, teenage drama. She had been happy to see Laxus. He was now getting ready to take his drivers test. Which she was excited for. Of course, she had not drawn attention to the fact she knew him before he even entered 7th grade. Nope, Laxus had staked his claim on her. Declaring anyone who fucked with her would end up on the wrong side of pain where he was concerned._

 _She didn't like that because it put a target on her back for all the older girls that had stalked him. Of course, a few years could make a difference in a person both physically and mentally, not to mention emotionally. But he was still like her big brother. And be it female or male, he laid into them in a manner that was fucking scary beyond belief. Along with his groupies. Two of whom she actually liked a lot. Evergreen was awesome once you got beneath her callus exterior. Bickslow was just a huge goof with a large dose of pervert. Something she was used to thanks to Grampa Dreyar._

 _So, now she stood there, five months in, her 7th grade year almost done and dealing with drama she didn't need. All because someone she saw as a friend didn't take rejection very well. So, now she stood there embarrassed with what she had overheard a few of the 8th grade girls whispering. Leaving her torn between wanting to cry, run away in her embarrassment, or laughing hysterically like a mad woman from the absurdity of it all. But the fact she was not reacting other than turning red as the girls stared at her in a mix of horror and dark amusement, Lucy didn't do a thing._

" _Hey, what the hell did you just say about Luce?" Natsu growled at the girls._

 _This got them to jump and look shocked. Their attention turning from her to look at her friend. Who had made a hell of a reputation for himself as friendly but dense. Though he was not as dense as most thought. He was also a trouble maker alongside of Gray. So now, seeing him angry was a shock. Her ears picked up the sound of whispering coming from behind her, letting her know that more people were showing up and watching the spectacle, hoping for a fight to potentially break out._

" _Nothing that isn't being said all over the school!" A brunette with green eyes said, her voice snide._

" _Care to repeat it? Because I am sure as hell sure that it is a lie," Natus said._

 _Lucy just blinked her eyes and let her head fall to the right. Those gathered behind her were repeating what was being said. Making her muscles tense up all over her body._

" _Fine, dweeb," the brunette snapped. "I said that I heard that Lucy had sex behind the bleacher on the football field with Sting Eucliffe. After she begged him to date her and he rejected her. There is even a few pictures floating around of her as well of just how desperate she is, or was, now."_

 _Hearing it again finally sparked something in her mind. Snapped that last bit of control she had on her temper. Letting out a soft hiss like laughter, causing a hush to fall over those gathered and draw everyone's attention to her. She caught Natsu's wide olive eyes before she let a smile curl her lips upward in a not so friend or bright manner._

" _No… Luce, don't! He isn't worth it!" Natsu said._

 _But it was too late, she was already pushing through the crowd. It was second lunch, she knew where he would be at. And the sound of Natsu cussing behind her as she broke through the crowd and made a full speed dash to the cafeteria. Screw being a good girl. He'd over stepped a line. No one would stop her. As she ducked around a corner, taking a short cut to the cafeteria, Lucy heard Natsu shout her first name instead of her nickname he called her by. Not stopping as she jumped over a few people crouched in the hall pilling the bookbags full of books for their next class, Lucy didn't stop._

 _In less than five minutes she was skidding to halt on the waxed tiled floors, causing her rubber soled Chuck Taylors to screech. Causing the whole of the cafeteria to go silent and look at her. She eyes scanning it quickly for her prey. Which was easily spotted as he stood up. The look in his dark eyes had her baring her teeth as she pushed forward, spinning and dodging like a pro around the people between them. Just to step up on one of the bench tables and use it to get to the blond ass quicker by hurdling from one to the next with ease._

 _When she landed from one table to top to another, ignoring the yells of people that she was ruining their lunches. Lucy noted that Sting was being held in place by his brother and one of the most unlikely people she'd ever expect, Macbeth. Both were clearly angry, their red eyes practically glowing like dying embers. Slowing herself until she was standing before Sting, she crouched down as he whimpered incredibly loudly._

" _So… I heard a rumor… that you rejected me asking you… and out of basically pity you fucked me behind the football bleachers? Because I begged you? Then the pictures of 'after'! Really Sting… How… uncreative and full of shit do you have to be?" she said, her hand snaking out grasping his chin._

 _Letting her nails, blunted for once, dig into the flesh around his mouth, as he stared at her. When nothing but another whimper came from him she felt disgusted._

" _Let him go," she said._

 _Her eyes flicked to the two who just let him go. Allowing Sting to pull from her grasp adn stand up from where he sat._

" _You fucking lost it Lucy?" He said as he started backing up._

" _No, not yet." she said, giving a dark laugh. "Run."_

 _At that one word, Sting turned and hauled ass. She began counting down as she stepped down from the table. The sound of people talking filtering in as she took a deep breath and exhaled then sprinted after him._

" _Hey, don't leave scars or break any bones please, lucy," Ryos said, to which she nodded her head._

 _Then she was chasing after him. It had been a good ten seconds. She was faster than him. Soon he was in sight and she jumped forward, tackling him to the cement in the commons. She felt the skin on her forearms being scraped off as a pained cry came from Sting underneath her. Just before he rolled and threw her off._

" _Dammit you crazy bitch," he snapped at her._

 _Lucy didn't care as she pushed herself up so she was standing. Glad that she had on jeans instead of the skirt her father liked to force her to wear, since it was proper for a girl to wear those. When she saw Sting start to move to make an escape, she darted forward and jabbed him in the side just under his bottom rib, right above where his kidney would be. Drawing another pained hiss from him and forcing him to stop and glare at him._

" _Leave me alone," he snarled._

" _Oh, no! You need to fix this little rumor that is flying around the school about us fucking and that you rejected me, Eucliffe," She hissed, shifting her body to stand before him._

" _I have nothing to say on that topic," he stated, shrugging his shoulders._

 _In the next second Lucy had moved and laid him on back. Seating her body on his chest, pinning his arms with her legs as she landing a punch to his face with one fisted hand while her other threaded through his short, spiky blond hair. All she could see was red. Pulling her fist back after it connected to his face, ready to deliver the next blow, Lucy found her body being hauled from her target. Causing her to hiss and spit, kick and claw at who was now keeping her from making the damn jerk pay._

" _Stop it right now Lucy!"_

 _The deep booming rumble of the one person she knew she wouldn't harm because of how gentle he was. It had her going limp as she glared down at a rather bruised and slightly bloody Sting. Who was looking at her with abject horror on his face. Then realized that he had a small bald spot just above his right ear where her hand and fisted in his hair. Instead of finding it amusing, her mind caught up with her that she let her anger get the better of her and she assaulted a friend. Though it was justified to a degree, Lucy felt her bottom lip tremble as guilt washed over her. Soon her eyes were burning as tears gathered._

 _Closing her eyes as she heard the yells of the teaching staff. Only to feel her body being shifted as she was handed to someone else. The feel of her tears hot on her cheeks as she started crying. Then the world was shifting around her. The sound of those around her filtered in. Making her cry harder as she realized that she gave herself a nasty reputation. One that would be both a boon but more damaging._

" _Hey, open your eyes, Sis."_

 _At the sound of Laxus' voice she just shook her head no. The soft sight she got as she felt her body being jostled._

" _Mister Dreyar, would you bring Miss Heartfilia into my office please."_

 _She knew that voice it was their councilors voice. She actually liked her guidance counselor. Laki Olette was a different kind of woman that could either make your confused, happy, or scare the shit outta you. But she was a patient woman who was very understanding._

" _Yes, Miss Olette," Laxus replied, as his arms tightened around her._

 _Soon the door was shut, Laxus was sitting from how she was now sitting in his lap. Choosing to keep her eyes closed, Lucy curled herself into a small ball. Trying to hide herself._

" _I want to hear what happened from your point of view Lucy. Then I will listen to Sting's. From there the other students whose names you will give me, and were present on the commons will be questioned," Laki said. "Then we will figure out what to do. Because according to your student record, the only time you get into fights is when someone pushes you to far and you snap. Last incident was in 5th grade with an older student, Minerva Orlando."_

 _Cringing and debating on being difficult, Lucy gave a soft sob as she nodded her head. Eyes still squeezed shut, she curled her hands into Laxus' shirt as she felt him rub at her back. She hated being violent like this. Especially to a friend. It made her feel to damn dirty. But somethings a person, decent one, just did not do to another._

* * *

 _(Present)_

Stretching, Lucy felt a twinge in her neck. Grimacing as she opened sleep blurred eyes just to see her computer screen before her eyes. It took less than thirty seconds before her brain registered a few things. The first being she fell asleep in her damn computer chair again. Bad Idea. That her computer screen was flashing with a notification that she had an email of importance. Annoying. Then that the email was 'important' and needed her immediate attention. So, she grabbed her mouse, flicking the trackball so the pointer hovered over the notification and clicked it. Her lips pulling into a wide smile as she read it.

'CelestialGoddess,

Congrats on making it into the final round of the tournament. You ranked first last night in the semi-finals with amazingly no deaths. So, please click the link and fill out your personal information if you intend to participate at the actual tournament tomorrow. The other competitors will be getting this same email. If travel is an issue, do let us know so we can get you the tickets to be here by tomorrow morning at the latest.

Thank you for your participation,

Fairy Tail Games Incorporated, Makarov Dreyar'

She threw her head back and cackled loudly. Causing a started pun-pun to come from her lap. Instantly reminding her that Plue had been in her lap all night long. Making her sober up and look down at her old dog. Who just shook as his orange colored nose twitched before he sneezed all over her. Feeling his slimy snot land on her arms Lucy blanched before sighing. It was time to get up and she had been sitting, rather sleeping, in the Lotus position for more than eight hours.

With care she picked up Plue and bent over the arm of her comfy chair and put him on the ground. Then began to gently rub her legs to get circulation back into them. Once satisfied she lifted one than the other and put them on the ground. Wiggling her toes to see if that sharp pins and needles feeling would be unbearable, or worse cramping in her calves. After a few minutes and nothing she relaxed and pushed her chair back and stood up. Eliciting loud popping of her joints.

Not waiting she looked around and saw Plue on his pad doing his business. Giving a small nod she made her way to where she kept his food and water dishes and got him freshwater and a half can of wet food. Then grabbed a clean puppy pad. Once he had began to eat, she changed it. Making sure to put the used one in the trash, noting it was time to take it out. Before going about getting her some food and prepping for her morning shower. Just wanting to be clean. There was no way in a snowball's chance in hell that she wouldn't bathe. Just because she was a gamer didn't mean she would slack on her personal hygiene.

By the time she was done with everything, it was almost ten am. Sitting back down she clicked the link and filled out her personal information. Only to stare at one of the boxes, unsure if it was meant to be a joke or not. Then realizing that Makarov was the type to do it, Lucy thought about how to answer it. How the hell was she supposed to pick a 'theme' song? Why the hell did she need a theme song? It was absurd if anything. But, of course, she would fill it in. The perfectionist and completionist in her demanded it. So, pulling up her gaming music list, Lucy scrolled through it until she saw one of her favorite songs by one of her favorite artist.

It was also a song that would make people pause. Since most wouldn't associate the artist with her persona in normal day to day life. Perfect as it dealt with gaming directly due to the lyrics. And she would bet all her saving (which was a lot) that it would make everyone gathered for the competition to pause. No one knew she was CelestialGoddess. Nor what type of person they were. Other than a total board and chart topping badass. She really had to thank Jellal and Erza for introducing her to this artist and this song. Humor was what she wanted and this seemed to be a good way.

Once that was done, Lucy clicked the sent email. Already knowing that Master would be ecstatic that she was committing to this. Coming out of her 'hidden gamer closet' as he termed it. Taking a few slow deep breaths, collecting her nerves that were starting to jump with her excitement. Peeking at her inbox she saw the official notice pop appear after refreshing it. Rolling her eyes as she clicked on it, she read the ranking from the semi-finals. Reading who ranked what were.

'We give you the participants and guest the list of our finalist. Of course, by gamertag only!

1st place: CelestialGoddess

2nd: Dragon of Shadows

3rd: Cobra

4th: Thorn King

5th: Demon of Ice

6th: Fire King

7th: Nova Dragon

8th: SpeedRacer

9th: Beast Master

10th: Angel Feather

11th: Fire Master

12th: L33tl4d135M4n

13th: DrunkenMaster

14th: Kittylover

15th: LadySamurai

16th: PurpleMonsterEater

17th: Knight of Peace

18th: Queen of Matter

19th: ExplodingPuppies

20th: TheMadScientist

We hope to see all of our finalist tomorrow, Sunday, May XX, XXXX at noon. And all of you, our loyal supports and watchers to cheer us on.

Thank you,

Fairy Tail Game Industries, Makarov Dreyar'

She was familiar with a few of those screennames. In fact, she knew that four of them belonged to peons that worked for Zeref. Knowing thy enemy and their minions was a sound rule to live by. Though she was not surprised to see Thorn King so high up on the list. And Queen of Matter was still pissed at being trounced the other night when Lucy had defended her title in that live match. But hey, that bitch was one of the 12 executives directly under Zeref and didn't like her outside of games. Not that the woman would know.

Smiling widely, she closed the email, marking it as one that went into her important keepsake folder. Then Lucy was up and rushing towards her door. Stopping to bend and pet Plue, reminding him to behave while she was gone. Just to grab her purse, coat, umbrella (Just in case) and rush out the door. Locking it behind her before scrambling to the elevator. Her phone pinging to let her know she got a text. As the doors to the elevator closed, mind numbing music playing, Lucy checked the text.

Sparkles

-Hey I am down stairs waiting. Gramps told me to get you, because you did some kind of late night work. Hurry your butt up-

Rolling her eyes Lucy giggled. Of course, Gramps would send someone to make sure she got to the convention all they were renting for this whole thing on time. She really owed that old man for keeping her secret this whole time. She knew Erik and the rest of that group would die before telling anyone that they'd known for years about her being CelestialGoddess. They valued honesty and keeping secrets. Twiddling her fingers as the elevator came to a stop and the doors slid open slowly. Lucy saw Laxus' large frame leaning against the lobby counter, his eyes half closed as he looked at her.

"You ready, blondie?" he asked as she stepped from the metal death box.

"YUP!" she squealed, causing him to flinch.

When he just turned and walked towards the entrance, Lucy skipped over and threaded her arm through his and squeezed it. Getting a return squeeze as he flexed his biceps. Making her laugh and pinch him.

* * *

Hours had gone by and she stood there with her clip board double and triple checking her list. Right now she was almost done with the setup of the twenty custom computers. Making sure that all the settings were the same. So no one would have an unfair advantage in the competition. The crackling of the audio over the surround sound was making her wish she could stuff the fluffy white lining of Laxus' faux fur on his 'pimp' jacket in her ears.

"Do not think about it bubbles," he said not looking up from where he was supervising his own orc grunts in making sure all the cables were being tapped in a organized manner so there was no huge knot of cables at break down.

Puffing up her cheeks as a few chuckles came from those under her watchful eye. Making her raise and eyebrow at them. She was in full dictator mode right now. There would be no fucking mistakes. They all knew that. This company worked directly under their biggest sponsor, Hisui herself and the Council of Crocus. Meaning they underwent a major screening and background check. Of course, having Arcadios, Hisui's personal secretary and ex special forces member there helped. No one would risk jail time for tampering and shit. This was an international tournament done in good will and promoting good relations with other countries.

Sighing as she saw the current screen flicker as the spec were pulled up. A quick glance at her clipboard, she tapped the technician on the shoulder. Then pointed to the error on the screen. Explaining that it needed to be changed. Before the Tech immediately changed it. Every single computer had to be the same setting, specs. It was going to be tedious. This was the 5th computer in the last two hours and still had fifteen more to go. She needed some milk with loads of Strawberries in it.

* * *

Her eye flicked over the whole room. The center was a raised barge, not a stage, that held all the computer, the hanging 65 inch tv's from the lighting fixtures. Down to the multiple bleachers. The metal railings were in place where security would be standing to keep the spectators back. Though the set up for the participants was a bit different this year. Since she was actually going to be there competing, Master had decided that each person would arrive and be placed in their own little green room. And they'd all be introduced from last place to the first. Meaning she'd have one hell of a long walk to her PC.

"Hey you ready? It looks perfect. The security tonight will be all Rune Knights, minus their Captain… due to him making the finals this year," Laxus said.

She looked up at the man, grinning. With a nod of her head, she let him turn her weary body and propel her from the room. Signalling the staff that was going to be on all night duty to filter in. The video cameras were on and only the trusted of Hisui, the council, the knights, Fairy Tail, Sabertooth and the one from Zeref, was in the room. It made her smile that Mavis was the one that volunteered for the position and threatened her husband publicly to get that spot. Freed was sitting in for Fairy Tail, Rufus for Sabertooth, Arcadios for Hisui, Doma himself for the council, and Mest for the Rune Knights. Meaning between Mest and Mavis everyone might go nuts.

"Dinner?" Lucy mumbled as she smiled at the thought of the night watch going crazy.

"Yeah, Cana has it cooked. Her old man is here as well," Laxus said.

 _TBC_


	13. Saturday Part 2

[A/N: I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima. I do however use the ideas and potential OC's in this story. Nor do I own any Game titles, Consoles, or songs that will be mentioned from here on out. They belong to their respective companies. So, this is my disclaimer to all things not mine!]

[A/N2: This is a story that I had brewing around the same time that Red String of Fate was originally published back in 2012 on . And now is exclusive in its rewrite here on Archive of our own or Ao3]

[A/N3: This is completely Alternate Universe. Set in the early to mid 90's type of era for the past. And early two thousands for the present day. When girls were still regulated to the shadows to enjoy guilty pleasures that were considered a boy's realm of fun. Also that this will time jump back and forwards, IE FLASH BACKS!]

* * *

 _She looked up at the ceiling of the car as her dad's secretary drove her to school. She was not looking forward to going back to school. The whole fiasco last year with Sting being an total jerk had done a lot of damage. Her father had threatened to send her to an all girls private school because of her actions. Though the worst part was her mother agreeing to it. She had felt betrayed by her mother at that moment. There was a stipulation put on that punishment. It would happen if she got into another fight. Of course, that got around really quickly when someone had eaves dropped on her telling her boys._

 _From there hell broke out with all the pissy, preppy girls who didn't like her because she was close friends with her boys, or even better had Minerva who still hated her guts, pushing for it. Lucy just wanted to be left the hell alone. Then again, a week long suspension for not just fighting, but beating the crap outta a fellow student was a mini vacation. Which was now over. Natsu had been keeping her informed of what was going on. Sting was on suspension still. What he did was sexual harassment after all the interrogating had been finished. The picture that had been found was horrifying. It showed her in a barely dressed state and legs spread wide._

 _She knew which picture it was based off of, and how well he had gotten at Photoshopping images. The picture she have been wearing so little in, was a bikini shot she had posed in the splits while being held above Gray and Lyon's head for giggles. Only to have her being tossed into a dam swimming pool. It had been her birthday, July 7th the summer before they started their 7th grade year. It had been a lot of fun, Sting and Ryos had not been able to be there due to the divorce between their parents that had taken place right before christmas break._

 _Sighing as she leaned her head against the door, Lucy heard a soft chuckle from the driver. Shifting her gaze to the man, she realized from this angle he looked old and like a goat. Of course, with a name like Capricorn, the zodiac whose animal was the Goat, was just odd._

" _Miss Lucy, you shouldn't let it get you down. You have good friends who will help you out, I am sure," he said._

 _Giving him a small smile, Lucy just looked back out the window. She had no doubt that they'd be there for her. But she already knew what to expect. And wondered if all adults just mentally erased their teenage years. Because if they did it explained why they were unable to sympathize with the BS Drama that came with middle and high school. Laxus was taking a few hits from his football team due to his protective nature of her. Asking if he had a pedo streak. Even though he explained he had known her for over a decade now._

 _As the car pulled up to the curb right outside the schools double doors, Lucy stiffened when several students turned and saw her sitting in the passenger seat. The way smirks appeared on the girls lips, as well as the boys, it had her skin crawling. She suddenly didn't want to get out of the car._

" _Miss Lucy, you have to face this. You are a strong young woman, just like your mother. And hiding in the car because of their looks only fuels their childish mentality," Capricorn said._

 _Blinking she whipped her head around to look at the man. Seeing a rare smile on his face, she felt her mouth drop open. Just to have him laugh and tilt his head in response to her shock. Snapping her mouth shut with a click, she grabbed her backpack and steeled her nerves before opening the door. Sliding first one foot then the other out, standing up slowly. Eyes not leaving the gathering crowd of her fellow students. Causing sweat to bead on the back of her neck._

" _HEY LUCE! Your here!"_

 _At the sound of Natsu's boisterous voice, she smiled and let her body relax. Turning she said a quick goodbye to Capricorn, shut the door and stepped away. Watching as he pulled away. Just to have a arm draped over her shoulder._

" _Hi Lucy, glad to have you back."_

 _The soft sound of her best friends Levy's voice had Lucy sighing in relief. Lifting her free hand she let Natsu high five it with his unoccupied hand. Before hugging Levy to her. She had friends, friends who cared and would help her. Even if it made her weak, she'd not let anyone get to her, or try not to._

 _ **000**_

 _It had been coming, she knew that much. But now was not the time for it. Wanting to speak up as she watched the scene play out before her. Wanting to cry and scream and laugh all at once. It was not how she had wanted to have all her friends meet. And she really had Lisanna to thank for this fiasco. The fact that she had brought it up and made a deal out of her week long suspension after beating the shit out of Sting just loud enough to draw the attention of one group, while the other was mad she was making a deal out of it._

" _Dude, who the hell made you fucking keeper of Bright eyes? HUH?"_

" _She did! You have no right to fucking be near her you freaks."_

" _Who the hell do you think you are calling a freak? You dipshit?"_

" _OH, I don't know, you and your little outcast, no one wants you group, Venenare."_

" _You might wanna watch your mouth, Fullbuster."_

" _Why? You gonna fucking gang rape me with your little orphan friends."_

 _Lucy couldn't help it, she gasped along with the others. That was a line you didn't cross. It was rude. And while she knew that Gray and Natsu were just trying to protect her while Levy and Cana dealt with Lisanna for being a bratty bitch, again. Lucy felt her body shudder. Slow deep even breaths to keep from getting angry. She would not lash out physically. It would not help. And the fact it was her friends causing the need for her to snap would leave them feeling like shit later. But that was just beyond reproach. Uncalled for._

" _You wanna say that again?"_

" _Sure. You and your little Orphan buddies are freaks. So, you all gonna band together to gang rape me?"_

 _Before either Sorano or Erik could snap, Lucy stepped forward and put herself between the two groups. Natsu and Lyon were watching her. Ryos was behind them. He looked a bit confused by her placing herself in harm's way. Continuing her deep breathing to remain calm Lucy looked back and forth between the two groups._

" _THAT is quite enough you guys. And for the record, no one is my keeper but my parents, Natsu. Gray," she said, letting her face slip into the mask that mimicked her mother when she was mad. "And I do not appreciate you speaking like that another person Gray. It shouldn't matter where a person comes from, or if they have a family or not. And for the record they are my friends and have every damn right to be concerned for me."_

 _The silence that fell over the cafeteria was like a heavy weight on her shoulders. This was something she should have addressed at some point over the years of being friends with Erik and his group. Our gang according to the others. But they had gone to a different elementary school. So, it had not come up. And they were fine with her taking her time in how to introduce them all. In fact, they enjoyed having a secret shared with her. A bond of trust and respect. It gave Lucy a bit of freedom to be someone she was not normally._

" _Luce!" Natsu exclaimed in horror._

 _That cause her to feel hurt. He was normally a very friendly, optimistic person. Trusting to a fault at times. But to see him actively dislike someone just made her heart ache. Frowning as she shot him a dark look, quelling him to flinch away._

" _You cannot be serious, Lucy," Gray said, crossing his arms over his chest._

" _Why not? Does something about me scream that I am an incompetent person in choosing who I want as friends? I mean hell, you, Lyon, Laxus, and Natsu all but ignored me there for a while. Banding together playing video games together. Refusing to let me play because I was a girl. So, what was i supposed to do? Tell me? Sit on the curb and wait for you guys to recall I was a friend? Pine away and cry like a sissy?" She said, her voice dropping to a soft hiss as her eye narrowed on her 'friends"._

 _The way both Lyon and Gray shrunk where they stood, Natsu no looking at the ground. While Ryos flushed a bit darkly because he knew he was a part of that group, though she left him and Sting out._

" _That is not what I meant Lucy and you know it. You are being over dramatic. You can make friends with anyone you want… but them," Gray stated._

 _She took a very obvious deep breath to calm herself, not letting herself break eye contact with Gray._

" _Why is that? Huh? What is so wrong with them? TELL ME!" She snapped at Gray. "Because, as far as I am concerned other than they have a slightly different living condition compared to m, you or other people, they are normal people. Who have been unfairly judged and treated. Which is a bunch of crap. And thus have become solitary from the rest of us. Earning a nasty reputation. But I can tell you, Sorano is a sweetheart when you get to know her. Sawyer is intelligent and good building stuff to race. Erik is very smart. Hell, I hate to admit it, he is just as smart, if not smarter than me. Richard is a very caring and gentle soul just like Elfman… So, tell me why the hell I cannot be friends with them?"_

 _The silence hung heavy around them. She was well aware that she had Erik and the rest boring holes in her back. Probably stunned at how she was defending them. While the rest of the student body there witnessing this whole thing were probably just as shocked._

" _I don't like them. They cause problems. And you don't have to paint them in some glorious light. Once a problem child, always a problem child. Meaning that is why their parents don't want them," Gray said._

 _Lucy couldn't help it, she shook visibly with rage. Her mind not wanting to wrap around what her friend just said. And the look of shock on Lyon's, Ryos', and Natsu's face said they couldn't believe it either. He had crossed a line in her mind._

" _That is wrong on so many Levels Gray Eugene Fullbuster. And if that is how you feel, you should tell my mother. Because she helped Mirajane turn her house into a Group home for older children in the Foster care who don't have parents or are unable to be adopted," she said, scared of how calm and soft her own voice is. "And as long as you feel that way, I am afraid I do not want to be your friend Gray."_

 _It hurt her to say that last sentence. And the stricken look on Gray's face as it paled for but a few seconds. Letting her know that he knew she was serious, before flushing dark red again._

" _Fine, if you want to be that way, so be it. We are no longer friends. When you grow up Lucy you can come find me and apologize. I might think about being your friend again," he said._

 _She watched as he shoved his hands into his pockets and walked aways. Eyes burning again proving that she still had plenty of tears left to cry._

" _You do not have to apologize. He is in the wrong, Lucy. I will go talk to my brother… He is acting like this… because well…" Lyon said trailing off, unable to explain._

 _Shaking her head, Lucy said nothing as she looked at Ryos and Natsu, both of whom looked torn between staying with her or following Gray. Lifting a hand she waved them to go after Gray. He needed them more than she did. When they balked for a few seconds, Lyon grabbed them and pulled them along. Leaving her to stand there feeling depleted as she noticed a few of the teaching staff watching everything, or her, carefully._

" _Hey Bright Eyes, you gonna be okay?" Erik asked._

 _She numbly shook her head._

" _I think… that I will be telling sis about this," Elfman spoke up, forcing Lucy to turn her head and look at him. "She told Lisanna to not bring up the whole situation and keep personal stuff to herself."_

 _At that Lucy glanced around, noticing that Lisanna was nowhere to be seen. Not that she was surprised. That girl was a fifty-fifty friend. They got along most of the time. But if anything tended to center on Lucy, Lisanna would get bratty like this and cause drama to either cause a fight, that under normal circumstances be fixed easily. Though Lucy knew in her gut that this wouldn't be fixed. She lost a friend today all because Lisanna wanted the boy's all to herself. Not that she was pretty and had a bevy of boys lavishing attention on her all the time. It was not Natsu, or the other's._

" _Elfman, you do what you have to do. I have been trying to figure out how to get everyone together to meet. But this is worse than I could have ever predicted," She said to the tall boy._

 _When he reached out a large hand, patting her very gently on her back. She smiled and just turned and walked away. No longer feeling hungry or even wanting to be near people. Lucy decided she would just go stand outside her next class. And as the mass parted to let her though, she noted the sympathetic looks from some of them, while others seemed to be gloating about her losing a friend. A small hole opening in her chest near her heart._

* * *

(Present)

Lucy sat there at the large dining table, smile on her face and a glass of wine in her hand. The whole group was there, sans Freed due to him being on guard duty at the convention center. Everyone had a full belly, was relaxed. It was like this every year for the tournament. Though she knew it was coming, she just watched as Gilly and Makara climbed all over Laxus, refusing to go to bed. Proving that fatherhood really suited her friend. Though she only told Makarov and Cana. Laxus was still a macho man at thirty. His pride had its moments of vain gloriousness.

When Porlyusica came in and detached the twins from him, as they cried out Grammy at her. Lucy got to see a rare smile and sparkle in the normally dower woman. Another thing that was not brought up. Porlyusica had been the semi-nanny for Cana growing up with her dad gone all the time. She had rough edges, but she was a nice woman who just claimed to hate rambunctious children with no manners. Darting her eyes to the side, she saw Makarov watch the woman with a wistful look in his dark eyes. Something she had picked up on a while ago, that the old man they all called gramps or master had a thing for her. If there was anything it had nothing to do with her. But it had her smiling behind her wine glass as he slipped from his chair and followed the woman to help put the kids to bed.

When a soft chuckle came from Cana, Lucy looked at her and saw that she was watching the two elderly people. Though once they were gone from the room, which had gone silent. Lucy began to count in the back of her head.

"So, it is confirmed that CelestialGoddess is attending the tournament this year!" Natsu exclaimed, his voice on the quiet side due to having being beaten black and blue by Cana for keeping her kids up or waking them.

"Yeah, saw that on the official email of the participant," Gray spoke up.

Lucy just shifted in her seat. Knowing without a doubt what came next. Her gaze focused on her left over desert on her plate on the table. It happened every year.

"Hey, Luce! You are his right hand gal, can you tell us who the CelestialGoddess is?" Natsu asked.

Slumping down into her chair, she just stared at the Pinot Noir Red in her glass as she swirled it around. The wine went very well with the Chocolate fudge filled cake. Her mind logically sorting through everything as she brought the glass to her lips and sipped. Enjoying the bright flavor of it as it washed down the rest of her last bite of the cake. As she felt the eyes of everyone land on her. As she swallowed she set her glass on the table and let her eyes land on Natsu, pinning him with a exasperated and semi-hard glare.

"Natsu, we do this every year. And the answer is always the same. Gramps keeps that knowledge to himself alone. Won't share it with me or anyone else. So, no!" she explained, rolling her eyes as he pouted. "And before you ask, no I won't go sneaking into his personal files just to sate your's and everyone else's curiosity as well."

This had the others looking away, just like always, with a bit of a flush to their faces at being called out on their need to know as well. Sometimes she wondered if they'd ever learn. But this was something they all lived, ate, breathed for a living. A thing that bonded them twice as strong as friends. Including her, though they didn't have a damn clue.

"And rightly so you brats," Makarov gruffed, causing them all to turn and see him standing at the entrance to the dining room. "It is partly why I chose Lucy to be my secretary and confidant. She actually respects me and my privacy."

This had everyone, including Lucy, groaning. Though the smile on Makarovs face as he gave her a knowing look said it all. Telling her this was the last time he was helping to cover her ass. With a small nod back at him, she watched along with everyone else as he walked back to his seat and jumped up in it.

"Besides, you should be happy that they even decided to come to this year's tournament, not just have a seat saved in their name. This year I have an announcement to give at the end of the whole ordeal. One that is big and meaning changes in the next year or so."

Lucy went still, body stiffening at that. It was the first she had heard about it. And when Makarov said big and changes alongside announcements there was no doubt it would be earth shattering. The last one was going international. Just a year after she took her position as his personal helper. Swallowing she wisely didn't ask about it. Knowing it would upset him.

"Man, Gramps, why do you have to lay that shit on us the night before the tournament? I mean we are all nervous and on edge as well. This is just a distraction we don't need," Laxus griped.

She agreed, but not for the same reason he was stating. So, she stayed silent, waiting for Makarov's reply.

"Because you brat I can. And I find I get some pleasure out of watching you sweat that bit more while readying yourself. Proves to that you cannot really focus on the one thing you need to if you cannot put this little tidbit to the side and forget about it," he said, picking up his tankard of beer.

Lucy lifted her glass up to her lips, snorting derisively into it as she downed the rest of the wine. Her eyes catching her 'bosses' in a look that told him she didn't believe every word he just spoke. Though she did believe he got a sick sense of pleasure from it. Perverted old man.

"That is fine and all, but what can we know about our mysterious Chart Topping Gamer?" Gray said. "I mean over a decade now they've been at the top and their identity a mystery. I wonder who he is."

This had Lucy flushing darkly, glad she just drank the rest of her wine quickly. Making it a good cover. While a deep booming laugh came from Makarov. His eyes twinkling with utter mischief that was either really good or bad.

"I will state this. That person is not what you all might imagine. But I do find them to be polite if not stubborn. Respectful, but full of opinionated comments. And they are easy to talk to. Someone who could fit right into any group of people due to their gentle nature," he said.

This had the whole table quiet. Everyone staring, other than Lucy, at him. She was semi-mortified at his description and wanting to smack the top of his head. She didn't' think she was overly opinionated. Stubborn yes, opinionated, hell no. And no one would agree that she was genteel.

"Wow, they sound complex, but fun," Levy said her brown eyes shining with interest.

"Yeah, and not the least like Luce! She isn't gentle at all," Natsu piped up.

Looking at her long time best friend, feeling the tell tale tick under her right eye. She knew he meant well. Though like always his wording aggravated her. He was a damn troll like his cat Happy, who just knew how to search out personal stuff, or leave a mess on your belonging when yo visited Natsu's personal apartment.

"Oh? I am glad I am a barbaric woman in your mind, Natsu. At least I won't have to feel horrible if I club you like one," she muttered.

The look of horror on his face as his eyes went wide and shot to her had everyone laughing. Even her. Dispersing the tension.

"Either way, It is all good right? I mean this year we will finally get to put a face to the name," Gray spoke up.

"Definitely. I mean over a decade of keeping us from the number one spot, I can't wait to meet them and tell them I respect them," Laxus said.

This got a round of agreement. Lucy smiled to the best of her ability. Because she feared his opinion would change the moment she stepped out and made her way to her computer. In fact, she would try and cajole Makarov to let her be the first so each person who came after would have already seen her on the big tvs hanging from the lighting fixture. Though her gut told her that was not going to happen.

"Well, Brats, it is getting late. And some of you have to be up at a very early time. Let's call it a night," Makarov said. "Lucy, you wanna catch a ride home with me?"

She looked at him before noticing movement from the corner of her eye. She was still a bit unsettled by how things turned out last night with her ride home. Slowly she shook her head yes. Then stood up and said goodbye to everyone. Making sure Cana and Laxus was last.

"Hey sis, what happened last night? You seemed nervous when gramps asked about a ride home? Did he upset you again?" Laxus asked, his gray-blue eyes going more a stormy gray.

"Nothing to much. Just brought up something about certain people being apart of those participating," she whispered as she hugged him.

The soft snort he gave let her know she would be getting some text from him and Cana on her ride home. Laxus wasn't too fond of them, but he respected them. Because they did what very few could do. And were in professions that commanded respect. Hell, even Natsu had gotten over it, as had Lyon. Gray was the only one who still had hangups. So, placing a quick kiss to Laxus' cheek then Cana's, Lucy turned waved farewell and shot out the door before she could be stopped. Ready to just be home and in bed. Her nerves were jumping. It was different from normal. Because instead of managing the damn thing with a heavy hand and critical eye, she would be in the limelight, displayed in public for all to see.

 _TBC_


	14. Sunday Part 1

[A/N: I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima. I do however use the ideas and potential OC's in this story. Nor do I own any Game titles, Consoles, or songs that will be mentioned from here on out. They belong to their respective companies. So, this is my disclaimer to all things not mine!]

[A/N2: This is a story that I had brewing around the same time that Red String of Fate was originally published back in 2012 on . And now is exclusive in its rewrite here on Archive of our own or Ao3]

[A/N3: This is completely Alternate Universe. Set in the early to mid 90's type of era for the past. And early two thousands for the present day. When girls were still regulated to the shadows to enjoy guilty pleasures that were considered a boy's realm of fun. Also that this will time jump back and forwards, IE FLASH BACKS!]

* * *

 _Lucy sat there, legs pumping back and forth as she went higher and higher on the swing. Her eyes focused on the sky above her. Mind all over the place. Clearly her subconscious was avoiding what she really needed to think on. A part of her, after two years, still hurt and was empty. But she stood her ground. In fact, she had made the call to pretty much cut herself out of her group of friends. Which had been horrible. Not just for her, but everyone else, except for one person. Who gloated and lorded it over her every chance they got._

 _Not that she cared. She still made contact with everyone but one person. If fact in the last year she had been called obstinate, stubborn, pigheaded, obtuse and so many other wonderful adjectives because she refused to cave and apologize for making friends with people other than her little group. Said group had come to terms with this, well all but one person, who was currently dating her antagonist. The instigator of the whole debacle so she could benefit. Not that Karma had not been rained down heavy on her head, leaving Lucy feeling pity for Lisanna._

 _Nope, right now, she was just fine being alone. She wasn't talking to anyone at this point. Cutting herself off, throwing herself completely into her studies. Knowing it hurt her best friends Levy and Cana. As that was the only way she spent time with them anymore. But, Lucy thught it was for the better, even if everyone complained and whined at her that it sucked not having her around. Hell she knew the only reason that Gray was dating Lisanna was because Natsu had over heard her cajole Gray, saying it would upset her more. Of course, this had happened right after they had had another arugment._

 _Snorting as she locked her legs out straight, Lucy leaned back, closing her eyes and just felt her body swing like a pendulum. The light breeze wisking by her as she moved against and with it. Her hair up in a messy bun so it didn't trail in the bleached beauty bark and dirt. Letting the free fall sensation take over her body, drawing out a rare laugh. She herself had noted that she laughted less and less since Gray and her quit being friends. And then her stopping hanging with group as a whole. A price to be paid. She'd been closest to Natsu. Then it was Gray and Lyon. Who, due to her, were not on the best of terms, also because their parents got divorced over the summer. Making that tension even badder than it had been._

" _Hey Lu."_

 _Body jerking as she snapped her eyes open. The swing twisted making her slightly fall from it. But her hands grasped the chains as she got it under control before falling from the damn thing and potentially breaking a bone. Just to have her eyes land on one of the two people she had been thinking about. Who looked sheepish at startling her._

" _Hi, Lyon," she said, dropping her feet to stop herself._

 _When he just stood there staring at her in silence, she felt a bit uncomfortable. He had his serious look on his face. As well as a bit down trodden with slightly puffy eyes. Meaning he had been crying. It was something he denied to everyone. But she knew he did. Sighing as she motioned for him to sit on the swing next to her. Waiting and watching as he debated it before making his way to plop down next to her._

" _You okay?" she asked._

 _He was silent for a few more minutes, before he finally let his shoulders slump, looking completely dejected._

" _I just found out that this summer Mom, Ultear, and I will bemoving. In fact, it will happen the day after school is out. I wont be attending high school with you all," he said._

 _This had her taking in a quick breath. Feeling her eyes burn with tears. This hurt her deeply, not because of him moving. She had expected it. The divorce had been messy. But because he was leaving with the group torn, divided, into tatters. Causing guilt to wash through her._

" _Lyon, I…" she started only to have his hand over her mouth._

" _No, Lucy. This is not your fucking fault. Dammit. I know what Gray's issue is. And he needs to get the fuck over it. And I am not okay with Lisanna dating him, or instigating this whole thing. In fact, she is getting to be damn near unbearable. But for Elfman's sake, as well as my thick skulled brothers, I say not a damn thing," he snapped._

 _Her eyes widened as she felt the tears spill from her eyes, dwon her face to collect where his hand rested. It still hurt her._

" _You will Listen Lucy, and listen well," Lyon said, his voice cold, hard, but showing his pain. "You do not have to apologize for making new friends. In fact, they are not bad people. I have been watching them. Hell I even went to talk to Mirajane about them. Surprisingly, Laxus was there as well. Though he still isn't fond of them for the trouble they like to cause, he now understands a bit more. And you know for a fact that Natsu has a tentative, antagonistic relationship with Erik," Lyon rambled._

 _A small part of her heart swelled with happiness, but the fact that Gray was still refusing to even see them as people, normal people, had that happiness snuffed out. Which she knew showed as Lyon shook his head, dark eyes closing as he removed his hand from her mouth and pulled her into a hug._

" _The group sucks without you. We haven't replaced you with Lisanna like I know she tells you. If anything, I think Cana and Levy are about ready to deface her in a horrible female manner. They are so tired of her posturing, bragging, and not so subtle remarks of putting you down. Hell, Natsu said if she didn't stop it, he'd quit being her friend," Lyon said._

 _This had her flinching. Knowing that Lisanna would be hurt by that and start crying. Which meant Gray would back her up and a fight must have started._

" _Hey, I know that look. And yes a fight did start. But Laxus ended it, Lu. He punched Gray in the face and laid him out flat," Lyon muttered darkly._

 _It was clear that he didn't appreciate Laxus physically hitting his brother. But if Laxus got into the mix it was serious._

" _Why...Why did Laxus hit him?" Lucy asked. She did not really wanna know._

" _Because Gray said some not nice things, Lu. And it also pissed off Cana and Levy. They agreed with Natsu, that they didn't want to be friends with either Lisanna or Gray if they were gonna talk a load of smack that both knew was untrue. Laxus agreed. Said if he heard that both of them said anything like that again, he would ban them from the group, go to their parents. And that they needed to fucking grow the fuck up," Lyon explained._

 _She looked at him from the corner of her eye and saw the wry smile on his lips. No one messed with Laxus in the group. He was the unspoken leader. And he could wallop all of them with ease. He had buffed up over the years and was a walking tank that could be meaner than a lightning strike when he wanted to be._

" _I see. That is not fair to them. They have a right to think and speak whatever they wanted," she stated._

" _No, not this time. Lisanna insinuated that you were sleeping with Erik, Macbeth, Sawyer, and Richard. And that was when Natsu spoke up. Which had Gray saying… that it was probably true. Since you were over there so often spending time with them and stuff. Sorano was visiting with her sister who had been adopted after Mirajane convinced her family that it was wrong to keep the sisters apart like that. And I have no doubt that Sorano will hear about it and then lay waste to Lisanna again. I just hope it is not at school," Lyon growled._

 _Lucy pressed her lips to smother a giggle. Knowing full well that Lyon had a small crush on Sorano. Even as her shoulders shook, she saw Lyon frowning at her. Knowing why she was shaking as she smothered her giggle fit. But he waited for it to pass before he let her go, allowing her swing to move away then come back again, before he caughter her in another hug._

" _Your a brat you know that Lu?" he asked._

" _Yup, but only for you!" she quipped in a singsong voice._

 _When he looked at her for a few seconds before he started to chuckle. It made her happy to hear it. See his dark eyes spark even a little. This was a turning point in her life. And she wanted things to go back to the way they had been, but knew that if things returned to what they had been. There was no like it used to be. But it did need to be fixed._

" _Stick to those guns Lucy Heartfilia. You are not the person that needs to apologize," Lyon said, his head turning from her to look out across the park play area. "It is my idiot brother."_

 _She followed his gaze and saw Gray standing there looking at them. His messy black hair hiding his eyes as his hands were shoved into his jeans. The frown on his face told her all she needed to know. Body stiffening she tried to pull away from Lyon. Her natural instinct to not cause more conflict making her want to pull away so that they didn't fight more, because of her. But Lyon held her tighter._

" _NO, STOP IT LUCY!" Lyon yelled at her._

 _It made her go still and shake in his arms. Noting that Gray had shifted in surprise at Lyon yelling at her as well. Dropping her eyes and turning her head away from both of them. Unsure. Lyon was not one to yell. So she was startled and scared. Of course, she never liked yelling to begin with. Her father had a few trophies in her mind for it._

" _You have done nothing wrong but be yourself. Doing what you do. Bringing light and happiness to others. Giving hope where most don't find it," Lyon said, his voice still raised so it would carry. "And while I admit I didn't like it at first, and still a bit unhappy with it, you are your own person. Capable of making your own choices. As humans we crave interaction with others. But to tell someone that they are not allowed to do that is controlling them. Making them nothing more than an animal. Something that is owned."_

 _Her body shook harder at his words. She knew his words would hurt her, because that was how her father saw her mostly. An object that he owned. More or less a pet that he had to keep in line. And sayign it aloud so anyone could hear, not that anyone but him, her, and Gray were in the park. She knew she was nailing his brother hard. Since most of the time the two of them were the ones who had to pick up the pieces of her shattered heart and emotions after her father tore her down._

" _Besides, I know for a fact his butt is completely miserable right now. Just his pride and Lisanna keeping him from doing what is right," Lyon whispered._

 _She felt him place his cheek on the top of her head as she finally broke. She had cried, of course, through the last year and so. But she had not cried to let it all out and go. And as that first sob was ripped from her throat, which felt exceptionally tight, she knew Lyon was doing this for a reason, a good one. Turing her face into his shoulder Lucy wrapped her arms around him and just let it all out. Not caring if anyone came by, saw and heard her. She hated hurting, hated the guilt. Missed one of her best friends. Now she was finally getting a safe outlet._

* * *

(Present)

The hustle and bussel going on in the large room would appear chaotic to anyone who just peeked in. But to those in the room giving orders, carrying out said orders, as well as just being there would know that everything was moving like a well oiled machine. Everything was going smooth with the last minute check for the electricity, Audio and visual. That nothing was tampered with during the night by random chance. Not that those on guard would do something. And it was made easier for the Fairy Tail Games Incorporated knowing that only those selected and had passes and put into a biometric sytem could access this place.

It would be horrible if any problems were to crop up. And they had received an update upon arriving that had Lucy thrilled. A few scrupulious people had been seen loitering out. And with one of the competitors belonging to the rival company that was currently causing problems, they were having to make security even more tighter. But either way, while the gaming was commencing drawing everyone's attention, there would be a small little group playing cat and mouse with Ivan Dreyar and Raven Tail. Because insider information from not just Jason at the Magazin, but from Arcadios, said that it would be today with the tournament that they'd make their attack to ruin FTGI.

"Hey, Miss Heartfilia, where do you want me to put the extra folding chairs?"

Turning she looked up at the young man who had asked. Noting that it was Tobi. He had on part of his furry costume. Though his shirt clearly told her who he was here rooting for. It was really sweet to boot that he had a thing for Millianna. And the two were so cute and awkward around each other it just made her teeth hurt at times from the sweetness.

"You can stack them in the back left corner. That way they will be easily accessable should we need more Tobi," she said pointing as she glanced down at her clipboard. "And Tobi."

When he paused and looked at her, she smiled, "Thank you!"

The way his eyes lit up and how bright his smile was as he blushed before turning around and practically man-skipping away. Just to hear a familiar bark of laughter from behind her. Causing her to turn and look at the perpertraitor. The smile on her face gone in an instant because next to said person was her father and of course her mother.

"Now now that is not anyway to great your grandfather now is it little star?"

With a quick shake of her head she looked up at the towering white haired man. Trying not to giggle at the site of his oversized mustache. As his dark blue-black eyes glimmered from under shaggy white eyebrows.

"Hiya grandpa!" She giggles like a little girl as she ran to him and threw her arms around his massive waist.

"Lucy, that is unbecoming of a young woman," her father snapped at her.

The moment she stiffened the warm, protective arm of Sei-roo Zodiac wrapped around her.

"No, Jude. It is the way a young woman should act when seeing a family member or a loved one. And if you do not quit trying to shove your daughter into a mold that is not made for her, I will be forced to do something I have not wanted to do," Sei-roo said, his deep bass voice rumbling like thunder.

"But… She is apart of your family, old and traditional," Her father spoke up, face turning a ghastly shade of white.

"Yes, yes she is, but when have you ever seen us not act like normal people? When do we throw our titles and wealth? Tell me Jude Talbet, when have we ever shown we are better than anyone else?" Her grandpa asked.

She turned to look at her father who just stood there getting in red in the face. He looked a mix of pissed off and ashamed at how he was being called out. And it hadn't helped that her grandfather just threw his previous name out there. Lucy knew that before her mother married him and he had to take her last name after meeting the family. It was a standard that any men that married into the family; hence they took the last name Heartfilia. Since women were the predominant born to the lineage.

"No," Her father stated blandly.

"Good. Then I hope to never have to take the Heartfilia name from you, remove you from this family. As well as any rights you have to my daughter and granddaughter, Jude. As well as any and all wealth and fame you have garnered being married to my youngest daughter."

Those words had Lucy swallowing thickly. Her grandfather had been against the marriage in the beginning. Then was fine with it. Over the course of her life with her mother threatening to leave and divorce him had quelled her father. She knew it was because her grandfather always knew what was going on. She had learned that the older couple Aquarius and Scorpio from her childhood had been distant cousins. Who had watched over them and reported.

"Please, Grandpa, he is just trying to do what is best for us. Even if he does it the wrong way and does more harm in his need to be independant and support us. Because you know mama don't wanna have the family take care of. Though I will admit that he does not always think about me or anyone when he is trying. Which hurts more because he forgets that we are people with thoughts and feelings," she said, pleading somewhat on her fathers behalf. "Besides, though I am not on good terms with him, my dad, I still love him. And wouldn't partially be the person I am today. Strong, independant and able to stand on my own two feet with teh knowledge and ability to be proud of who I am. And not take the any shit from anyone else."

There was silence at her words as she watched her father's mouth drop open, only for her mother to use a slender finger to push it shut.

"You my darling little starlet are wiser than your years. And I am very proud of you. There is no doubt that you are your mother's daughter," Sei-roo said. "But, I hold your father to what I said. He needs to learn that prestige is not all there is in life. That the ones we have close and love are the real treasures."

Feeling a bit weepy, Lucy buried her face into the broad chest of her grandfather, not caring if she ruined his expensive dress shirt as a few tears leak out.

* * *

It was an hour later and she was busy with the final details. When she had three shadows cross over her clipboard. Causing her to look up and smile. There was Laxus, Natsu, and Gray.

"Ask," she stated in a monotone voice.

"Man you take the fun outta us ganging up on you," Natsu whined.

"Anyways, you know if people are arriving? Yet?" Gray asked.

She just lifted her eyebrow and gave a very pointed look. Knowing who they were asking about. And while she knew everyone who had arrive to the hall already she was not at liberty to speak about it.

"Sis, you know who we are talking about. Has CelestialGoddess arrived and checked in," Laxus said, crossing his arms over his chest trying to appear more intimidating.

Rolling her eyes she snorted loudly and rudely to show that she was not impressed or intimidated.

"Why are you boys bothering Lucy? Don't you all have things that you need to finalize before this show gets on the road? It starts in a little over three hours," Makarov said, causing all of them to look down at him. "And that means you too Lucy. You are my main person to make sure all this get's going well… And no, you won't know who is here until the damn names are called you brats. Get back to work!"

The moment the words were outta his mouth, Lucy watched as the boys scrambled away. Soft cursing under their breaths as they made haste. She could tell that he was not in a good mood.

"I take it that dark and obnoxious has arrived with his little peons that are competing," she whispered to him.

When he nodded his head yes, Lucy watched him just tilt his head in a direction. She looked supersticiously to see Mavis with her arm entwined with her husband Zeref. Who was with her father and grandfather. She had no doubt he was schmoozing them. And, if her fears founded, potentially telling them she was a participant in the competition. Which would make thing that much more worse for what little was just patched up earlier. It was frustrating.

The deep booming laugh of her grandfather as she watched him slap Zeref on the back lightly, making him stumble forward. Irritation flashing on his face as his red eyes met hers. She didn't have to ever wonder if he told them. The look of disgust on her fathers face, while her mother laughed good naturedly with Mavis and her grandfather. She always confided in her mother about her things. That meant her grandfather knew.

"I think Lucy it is time for you to get ready to do your thing," Makarov said.

She looked at him and gave him a small nod. Just a group of familiar voice heard. Making her look to see her other friends. They saw her and gave her a small head lift as they were ushered back to the green rooms. To mentally prepare themselves for the upcoming competition in just under an thirty minutes. Sighing because she knew he was right, Lucy smiled and made her way to the ladies restroom that was situated right next to the greenroom that she was to wait in until she was announced.

Feeling her heartbeat fast in her chest. As her palms became suddenly sweaty. She glanced around as she handed her clipboard to Makarov. She saw the other contestants being led back to the green rooms. Where they'd be waiting as well. Of course, she noted that they were looking around to see if they could spot anyone else. Possibly the elusive persona that had been leading the boards for years. Nodding her head, Lucy turned and made her way towards the bathroom. She had to get ready in her own clothes. Because she refused to be out there that is nothing more than her pants suit. That would make it that much more awkward.

 _TBC_


	15. Sunday Part 2

[A/N: I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima. I do however use the ideas and potential OC's in this story. Nor do I own any Game titles, Consoles, or songs that will be mentioned from here on out. They belong to their respective companies. So, this is my disclaimer to all things not mine!]

[A/N2: This is a story that I had brewing around the same time that Red String of Fate was originally published back in 2012 on . And now is exclusive in its rewrite here on Archive of our own or Ao3]

[A/N3: This is completely Alternate Universe. Set in the early to mid 90's type of era for the past. And early two thousands for the present day. When girls were still regulated to the shadows to enjoy guilty pleasures that were considered a boy's realm of fun. Also that this will time jump back and forwards, IE FLASH BACKS!]

* * *

 _Lucy stood there, staring at the computer screen. Her tongue coming out to lick at her bottom lip as she read the email over and over again. She couldn't believe it. Her life had come back on track and taken a chance on a jest from Erik. And this email was the result for it. She had gone and done it. But now, she had a major issue on her hand. What to do with the result? How to actually handle it?_

 _Sighing as she pushed back from her desk, spinning her computer chair around, closing her eyes. Mind quickly shifting around trying to figure out the safest way to do this. Before sighing, throwing her head back and opening her eyes to stare at the ceiling, where the painted star system was glowing in all its glory. A gift of her childhood that still brought her much joy. Smiling she stopped her chair from spinning and jumped out of it. There was only one thing she could do, talk to her mother._

 _Glad her father was gone on another business trip for the rest of the week. Lucy made her way down the hall to the living room where she could hear the television and the Soap Opera. A dirty pleasure her mother had, that she shared depending on what show it was. Some of them were just eugh! No point at all to them other than drama, more drama, and oh yeah, Another stupid helping of DRAMA!_

 __" _MOM!" She yelled as she stepped into the living room._

 _Flinching when her mother jumped and shrieked. She hadn't meant to startle her mother. Her health had greatly improved in the recent two years. And now that Lucy was a Junior in high school._

" _Lucy, what the hell!" her mother hissed at her._

 _With a nervous laugh, Lucy stayed where she was smartly. Healthy or not, her mother still packed a wallop. So, she waited for her mother to motion her to come closer. And when she did, Lucy was careful about it. Taking just enough steps to cover just over half the distances._

" _Well?" Layla said her honey brown eyes dancing._

 _Giving a giggle, Lucy walked the rest of the way and vaulted over the back of the couch and snuggled up to her mother. Enjoying this bonding time while she had it. Another guilty pleasure. One for the both of them._

" _I need your help with something, mom," she said, lifting her head up to look at her mother pointedly._

" _Oh, this is rare. My beautiful, smart, talented, and extremely stubborn independent daughter wants help," her mother teased back._

 _Rolling her eyes, Lucy snuggled deeper against her mother. It was now or never. Readying herself. Aware that her mother knew of her love and slight obsession of video games. In fact, she supported Lucy's habit as a child with money every week for the Arcade. Keeping her secret when she went to visit at Mirajane's to hang with her other friends. Mostly when Lisanna and Elfman were gone._

" _So, last time I stay with Sorano, I kinda joined a tournament after being jokingly teased by Erik. And uh, I just got an email from the tournament. I need your help with it mom, I am a minor," she just stated bluntly._

 _The way her mom's arms tightened around her body as she heard her mother took a deep breath. This was a bit of a heavy piece of news to just lay out like that. But being blunt, honest was always best. So, when her mother removed her arms and pushed her up by her shoulders, Lucy just looked her mother in the eyes. Doing her best to not fidget._

" _You really are something you know that? Come now, show me this email," Her mother said._

 _Understanding what was not said, Lucy stood up and helped her mother and walked down the hallway to her room. She knew her computer screen would have went blank by now. And as they entered her room she saw it had. Separating from her mother she swiftly made her way to the computer, pushing the computer chair towards her mother with her foot, as she wiggled the mouse on its custom pad. Waiting until the screen lit up and showed her the login screen. Where she easily tapped in her password._

 _Once her mother had sat and rolled over to her, Lucy stepped away and let her mother read the email. While she sucked in her bottom lip and began to worry it. Her mind displacing itself once more with to many thoughts. Just to jump and yelp as a sharp pain ran up from her thigh, making her look down to see her mother's hand pinching it._

" _Do not chew your lip," Layla said, eyes still on the screen reading the email._

" _Yes, ma'am," she whimpered as her mother tweaked the flesh she pinched._

 _It was a few minutes more before her mother finished and looked up at her. The small smile that was playing at the corner of her lips. Letting her know that she was amused._

" _So, you ranked in third place and won prize money. And because you are a minor, you need an adult to help you get it," her mother stated._

 _She knew all that. Hell, she was in shock at the fact that she had even ranked high enough to earn some prize money. Though a small amount as they stated it was had her just wanting to laugh hysterically. Five Hundred Dollars was no chump change. But then again the small tournament had been close to two hundred people._

" _So, I can help you get this set up. Claim it and send it to your savings account that we set up for you in middle school to teach you about managing your money. And your dad doesn't need to know about this. And since you are under 18, of powerful…." her mother said trailing off and looking at the screen again. "CelestialGoddess, you can remain anonymous."_

 _Lucy felt her job drop open in shock. Having her mother as a co-conspirator was beyond her wildest dreams. With a small tremor rushing from the top of her head to her toes and back, Lucy dropped and wrapped her arms around her mother in a huge hug. She really was grateful to have an amazing mother like she did._

" _Thank you, Mama!" She exclaimed, earning her mother's sweet laugh._

* * *

(Present)

"Are you okay, child?"

Whipping around pulling on the strings of her favorite hoodie. One that was so old and tattered, the image of the her favorite gaming character faded almost gone. She did love her Bowser Hoodie from the SNES Mario World. It would be unmistakable to those who knew her. A reason as to why she specifically chose to wear it. It covered a mock torn grunge T-shirt from a Motley Crew concert, and faded daisy duke shorts with bright neon pink leggings that had gold stars on them that she received as a gift two Christmas' ago and her Ed Hardy painted Chuck Taylors. Her hair was in twin low pigtails as she looked at the speaker.

Her mother smiled warmly at her. As Lucy shook her head. Her mother knew she was not supposed to be back here. It could cause problems. But then again, her mother had conspired against her to put her where she was standing at this point. Sighing she frowned a bit.

"I am nervous and you know your not supposed to be back here!" Lucy whispered to her mom.

The way her mother just raised an eyebrow as she met her gaze head on, had Lucy feeling sheepish. Just to groan as her mother raised a pass card that stated that she had every right to be behind the scenes.

"Just wanted to make sure honey. They are starting. And I know how you get when on display like this. You child of mine, have some of the worst stage fright I have ever seen. And am going to make sure you do not bolt by random chance," Layla said.

Puffing her cheeks up and pretending to look angry while her mother just rolled her eyes. Causing her mother to look a bit smug when the light dimmed and a loud boom happened drawing a loud gasp. There would be no backing out now without making several people look like fools.

"ALL RIGHT! IT'S TIME FOR OUR ANNUAL GAMING TOURNAMENT!"

The loud voice bellowed and echoed through the room. Making Lucy pick up on of the strings to her hoodie and began to twirl it around her fingers as she rocked back and forth on her feet.

"NOW, LET'S GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD!" The announcer's loud voice came over the sound system. "READY CONTESTANTS!"

A loud thrumming beat echoed from the deep bass techno music being played. It sent out vibrations that shook her where she stood. Soon the music changed, and Oingo Boingo's 'Weird Science' began to play. And Lucy knew who it was as the announcer spoke up.

"I give you in 20th place, TheMadScientist, LAMY!"

The sound of applause and cheering for that rabbit ear wearing crazed girl who was apart of Zeref. Not that she had a problem with the woman, just that she had a obsession with men she thought beautiful.

When the noise began to die down she knew it was time to announce the next person. The music shifted over and AC/DC's 'TNT' began to play. Lucy brought her hands up to cover her mouth and smother her laughter.

"In 19th place, I give you ExplodingPuppies, our own Jackal!"

The way a deafening scream went up through the building let her know that the demented furry who also worked for Zeref was very popular with the women. And Lucy would never admit it aloud, but the need touch his grafted tail and ears. It was beyond adorable and his name was gruesome. Not that anyone would care, because of how adorable he looked. Though his personality definitely needed a makeover. The next song was the Buggles 'Video Killed the Radio Star'.

"HAHAHA That was an epic round of welcome. So, in 18th place is Queen of Matter, Miss Brandish."

This had Lucy calming down a bit. There was not good blood between her and Brandish. The girl had been one of the many foster children her mother had helped. But she didn't believe that Lucy really cared about her mother. It had been a bit of a uphill climb until Brandish just went to Zeref after Lucy turned him down that first time.

Once more the music changed. And it had her tilting her head to the side as Three Doors Down 'Citizen Soldier' began to play. She had her mind racing trying to figure out who it was and looked up at her mother. Whose eyes had gone to mere slits

"In 17th place I Give you Knight of Peace, our own Crocus' Captain of Enforcement, Lahar Zeigler!"

Lucy now understood why her mother had her eyes narrowed so far. She herself was not to fond of the uptight, pompous man. His family, like her own had connections to the Royal Family. And he had tried to 'court' her a few times. She just found him plain boring. So when a marriage proposal had come in she herself had gone personally to refuse it. Causing a small (Large) rift between the two families, upsetting her father greatly. Not that Lahar had took offense. He stated he liked her, but did not want to be bound to her.

There was a bit of applause or him. But nothing like the former three. Though the squeals of the girls clearly said that they liked his pretty face and eloquent nature. Then the music changed once more, now playing Of Mice & Men 'I'm a Monster'. She didn't need to know who it was to know that it was the only member of Raven tail to make the finals. One she had tried her best to eliminate at all cost.

"In 16th place I Give you PurpleMonsterEater, an employee of Raven Tail Inc, Nullpudding!"

The music sounded and there was no applause for the man. She was not surprised. Raven Tail was still mostly an unknown name. They didn't dabble in Games or Electronics. And the fact that she knew Nullpudding had died his skin purple for whatever reason gave his gamertag credibility. That and his triple chin… which made her shudder. Lucy was glad that the music changed once more, along with the lights shifting to different colors of strobes. As the next song began to play, and it had her cackling. It was Meredith Brooks 'Bitch', letting her know exactly who it was.

"In 15th place, I give you Lady Samurai, the leader of the Women's Youth Club, Kagura!"

Lucy peeked at her mother, seeing pride wash across her mother's face. Because Kagura was another of the orphans that her mother had helped. And it was hilarious that a serious woman like her played video games. Recalling the first time that she had been announced had left many people in shock. So, as the crowds went wild as she took her walk to get to her assigned seat. Lucy felt pride as well at her being her friend.

Once the noise died down and the next song started, Lucy rolled her eyes. She knew this theme song. It was Dee-lite 'Pussycat Meow'. Then she heard the howl that she had been expecting. Tobi was stating his appreciation as a loud Rawr.

"In 14th place, I am proud to announce one of our crowd favorite KittyLover, Miss Milliana!"

Shaking her head, Lucy leaned against her mother, getting a brief hug. The two were very close as children living with Mirajane. And also a co-owner of the Women Youth Club. They really were people who had risen above what life had thrown at them. Then the music shifted again and Lucy hung her head groaning as AC/DC 'Have a Drink on Me'.

"In 13th place is DrunkenMaster, Bacchus Groh!"

He had been a friend of Cana's who had tried to take her away from the group through High School, with liquor and partying. And had been the asshat that had almost got her to the point of blood poisoning via alcohol after her and Laxus had broken up while they were in college. Yeah, he was not a favorite and he was always about the liquor. How he was still alive behooved her. And the way the crowd of those who were getting to watch live were going nuts spoke how much they loved the party animal, who made a living off what he loved most.

"He is the one who almost killed Cana?" her mother whispered.

Feeling a shiver crawl down her back, Lucy nodded her head yes to her mother as the music died and the next song started. Making her smile a little bit. Weird Al Yankovic 'White and Nerdy'. She knew who this belonged to, he was a consultant for many business men and had the ear of the Consulate as well as the King.

"In 12th place, we have uh… L33TL4d35M4n (LeetLadiesMan), Hibiki!"

He was good at what he did. Advising even her father on a few of his overseas business trades. And while a complete flirty playboy, he was not a bad person. She was not fooled by his charm. Then as the music changed, once more, the new song playing was Dragonforce 'Through the Fire and Flames'. She knew just who it was. She personally liked the man, even if his prior employer had done something unforgivable because of a poor business deal with her father. Who excelled at contract writing, especially in his own favor. That was one horrific event she never wanted to relieve. And it had fixed a problem between her and Gray, along with Erik and the others. Not that they tolerated each other very well as she had just been reminded.

"In 11th place The FireMaster, Totomaru!"

The way the place shook spoke for itself. He had been young then, only three years older than her at that point her Sophomore year. To her sixteen he was nineteen and had been employed as a mercenary at a young age. But enjoyed games even then, though he preferred strategy creating and tactical. And now did guides for games on the side, and only with the permission of the game creators.

She was sweet on him too. Had forgiven him as well. Once more the lights shifted once more, instead of fast strobes they slowed down and colors shifted once more, telling the crowd gathered that they were going into the top ten with how it was mostly white, gold, and blue. As the next song started, a loud whooping of the males in the crowd. Nightwish 'I wish I had an angel' played. A wide smile curled her lips as people started calling out her friends gamertag.

"Hey now! You all are taking my job from me!" the announcer laughed. "In 10th place, I give you Angel Feather, one of our repeat contenders, Miss Sorano!"

Lucy knew that Sorano was well aware of her competing, hell the whole of their little group Oracion Seis was. They all had told her the same damn thing, 'About Damn Time' when she told them that her mother and Makarov had conspired against her. She was jerked from her thoughts when the music switched to the next song. Causing her almost double over as she clamped both hands over her mouth. It was Anthrax 'I'm the Man'.

"Now for the 9th place belongs to the Beast Master, Elfman Strauss. Younger Brother to Crocus' own Sweetheart Mirajane Strauss."

The way the crowd stomped and hooted and cooed… Yes, she was hearing cooing. It happened like that every year with Elfman. He had his sights set on Evergreen. And knew that the woman had her eyes on him as well, just they were to shy and fickle. It was adorable. And as a loud screech came from in the crowd of people, letting Lucy and anyone else who knew that Evergreen was cheering for her favorite. And again the music was changed.

Then the song that started had her giggling once more. It was Meatloaf 'Bat out of Hell'. That had her mother pinching the bridge of her nose. Though that she was smiling made it all okay.

"In 8th place, I give you all SpeedRacer, another return to our competition, Sawyer!"

The way people started to stomp causing the whole floor and room to shake again. Letting the staff know that they were starting to get ramped up. They were announcing the top ten now. And at number eight. So, this was only going to get louder, wilder. And as the energy built, she could only feel more nervous. Then it became a bit more quiet as he sat in his assigned seat. Signalling the next song to start, which it did right on que. Soon the room was filled with the musical beat of Arika Bambaataa - Planet Rock.

There was much applause and shouting at the next person. The cat calls doubled as well as shouts that were slightly blurred offers of a sexual nature. Then again, it was to be expected. As she heard the shouted replies had her wondering just how they could be like this.

"I give you 7th place, Super Nova, Mister Sting Eucliffe!"

She had nothing to say or think. His place had been cemented by stupid choice of actions. It was just the way it was. And it didn't matter one bit that she had forgiven him years go, and the sadist in her just loved to watch his ass squirm. This caused her to smile as she recalled a drunk conversation with Yukino three years ago. The truth slipping out and leaving them to laugh.

When a familiar tune played she had to practically cover her ears. The smile on her lips as she heard the song. The way the place shook as Prodigy 'Firestarter' played. Before she saw a burst of fire appeared above the top of the bars and curtains that made the green rooms.

"And our 6th place person, is Fire King, Fairy Tail Games Incorporated's very own Natsu Dragneel!"

It took several minutes, of which she knew Natsu was already at his assigned seat. Her computer would be a short minute and half walk from where she was located now. So, It was all good, more or less. And once the noise died down, the announcer made a few more comments, then the lights went off leaving the whole place in the dim lights of the emergency runners. Then the announcer spoke again.

"Now, let's get ourselves all ready. It is time for our final Five! ARE YOU GUYS READY!"

It went from silent to making her feel like her ears were ready to bleed. Looking at her mother she noticed her mother looked fine. Causing Lucy to tilt her head to the side in silent question. Seeing her mother smile widely then pointed to her ears as she turned her head slightly. Revealing to Lucy, who was now stunned. In her mother's ears was yellow ear plugs.

Once it quieted down again the next introductory song began to play, Foreigner 'Cold as Ice'. Causing the shrill screams of the girls in attendance to make her wanna puke as she felt her face flush red. Only to have to wave her hands at her mother as she chuckled at her. Making Lucy pout openly. This was the song she had picked for him a long time ago.

"In 5th place, I give you Demon of Ice, Gray Fullbuster. Another from Fairy Tail Games Incorporated."

The second round of shrill screams was slightly muted as Lucy plugged her ears with her fingers. It was to be expected, of course, he was super popular. Good looks, cool detached attitude, and talented at many things. It was to be expected. And once it died down enough that the next song to start, which made her frown. There was no mistaking who that was. Because only Ozzy Osbourne's 'No more tears' could more or less explain this person.

"In 4th place I give you the Thorn King himself, Mard Geer Tartaros."

There was a fairly decent reception for the stick up the ass man. Yes, he was good looking, smart, talented. But he was ruthless and obsessed with the damn book he always flipping cared about. That and he was completely blindly loyal one Zeref Dragneel. Which meant no matter how enticing he was, even as a drinking buddy which was over coffee, she'd never trust him more than she could push him. And he was a build brick house, though slender of build.

But soon enough, cause taking time more than they needed would be a bad idea. So, they had the next song starting. It was the top three players now. So, as Poison 'Nothin' but a good Time' played. Lucy squirmed to go to the curtain and peek out at her friend as his shadow passed by as purple lights shone down to encase him a pillar of light.

"And here in 3rd place, our last year 2nd place winner. Cobra, Professor Erik Venenerae of our own Crocus University."

The way there was a loud cheer after Erik yelled a very clear 'FUCK YOU!' at the fact it was announced he'd came in third instead of second again. Lucy couldn't help but smile happily. No matter who it was Erik was Erik, her snarky snake! And it was well suited. Now she was anxious to see who the next person was. Laxus had not been called, nor had Ryos. Though that was immediately rectified as the next song started. It was so blatant in who won second place, Mike Oldfield 'Shadow on the Wall'. The lights going to an off white, almost silver as the swung around to focus on the next competitor. And when the crowd caught on the floor shook and reverberated with the loud cheers and resounding welcome had her stuffing her fingers back into her ears. Though she could hear the announcer.

"Our 2nd place is Dragon of Shadows, Sabertooths own second in command, Ryos Cheney."

His shadow passed by her not even a sound coming from him as he made his way to the computer that was set for him. Then the it went silent again. The room dimmed down to being barely there. She had no clue which color of light was chosen for her. Hell, she had picked her song and sent it in. So, as the silence fell like a heavy mantle, Lucy took a step backwards the entrance of her green room. Only to bump into none other than mother, who clamped her hands down on her.

"Time to pay the piper Lucy, my child," she said.

Just to have the announcer spoke up. "All right everyone, it is time for the first place contender for this year. And low and behold we have a superstar amongst us. And I do mean 'Star'. Gracing us for the very first time is none other than the CelestialGoddess!"

The moment her name tag was announced Lucy felt her stomach dropped into her ass. Swallowing reflexively as her song began to play. Those first few strains of Simon Curtis 'Joystick'. The spectators were screaming out in a crazed fan, showing their support for her. There was no doubt she had her own fan base, just like everyone else. And finally getting to see her after being hidden all this time. Though she could hear the laughter for her choice of songs.

Yeah, it was a song about gaming through the various generations of consoles, but it was very sexualized. So, it hoped to mislead them into thinking she was a guy for it. So as the light shifted and landed on her little nook of the sectioned off Green rooms, as the ceiling lit up with images of the various constellations. Then she was being pushed forward to exit.

"Our first place is the CelestialGoddess!"

At that she placed one hand half hidden by her old hoodie on the cloth and moved it aside and stepped out into the darkness, just to be temporarily blinded as a swirl of gold, pink, silver, white, and pale blue lights zoned in on her.

"I give you Lucy Heartfilia! Another of Fairy Tail Games Incorporated heart and light. And Secretary to the Boss himself, Makarov."

The silence that fell had her wanting to stiffen as she took her first step forward. She followed the slightly circular path to her computer. She tried to stay focused on her computer, though she peeked at the others already sitting. And other than four of them, everyone was slack jawed and stunned. Unsure of how to take this knowledge. Making her way up the stairs to the dais and standing by her assigned terminal.

"So, Miss Heartfilia! Do you have anything to say? I mean you are finally coming out of the shadows."

At the questions, Lucy flinched and almost cured up into herself. Then realized this was not that serious of a question. This was something she held dear, something that was so much fun for her, so she took a deep breath and looked out at the waiting spectators, visiting guest from all walks of life and then to her fellow gamers.

In a loud clear voice she spoke, "Yes, Lets have fun and FRAG HARD TONIGHT!"

The moment the last syllable faded away the room again broke out in loud cheers. Floor shaking and she was glad that Master and Laxus had the forethought to use a double reinforced barge for the computers. Her eyes darting over towards where she knew Master was supposed to be, she saw Laxus looking at her mouth hanging open while Makarov was laughing so hard she could see the top of his bald head was red like a cheery.

"You all heard the CG, so let's get this tournament started. Rules are simple. Three lives. You lose them you are out until it is the last person standing. All computers were provided by an outside source this year instead of FTGI. So, there is no chance of cheating or modding."

That was the cue. Lucy pulled her chair out and sat down. There was only the operating system and the game loaded on the computer. IT had been double, tripled, and quadrupled checked by various people from the council and the Royal Family. Reassuring to say the least. Then as the lights on the barge shifted to a decent level so it was not blinding Lucy pushed the power button and turned her PC on.

As the screen flickered on, Lucy tuned everything out. She knew that the character she'd be using was a dummy. Just like everyone else. They all got the customary five minutes to adjust settings and get the basic of skills set to her specification. As she did that the world around her became muted as she pulled her legs up and crossed them into the lotus position as her world became nothing but the screen before her. It was time to show them that this was no fucking joke, she was who she was. She played to win. Damn the consequences that came afterwards. Because she would win. And at that thought, she felt her lips curl up into her familiar competitive cruel smile drew up the corners of her lips. One final tap and she was on the battle map as the air horn blurred letting them all know that the tournament had begun.

 _TBC_


	16. Epilogue

[A/N: I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima. I do however use the ideas and potential OC's in this story.]

[A/N2: This is a story that I had brewing around the same time that Red String of Fate was originally published back in 2012 on . And now is exclusive in its rewrite here on Archive of our own or Ao3]

[A/N3: This is completely Alternate Universe. Set in the early to mid 90's type of era for the past. And early two thousands for the present day. When girls were still regulated to the shadows to enjoy guilty pleasures that were considered a boy's realm of fun. Also that this will time jump back and forwards, IE FLASH BACKS!]

* * *

Lucy looked down at Plue who was nestled against her chest. His shaking was causing them to jiggle. She was used to it. It had been several days since the tournament. She had won, with a single minded determination. Though once it was done and said, her elation was short lived. Because like her mom had said, it was time to pay the piper. Except for Nullpudding who had been rushed out of there due to his affiliation with Raven Tail. The other entrants were given a choice to listen to her explanation after she had been practically physically assaulted by her 'friends'.

They'd gone to a private conference room, the press removed much to their chagrin. What she had to say was not for the public. And it had been hard for her to speak. To tell her story. To nail her friends to their proverbial crosses. Though as she spoke explaining how she came to be who she was, why she kept quiet, not only herself but everyone of them learned more about each other. With quite a few getting really pissed off at her friends, especially Gray. Who she had attempted to defend before he just told them all to shut up and walked out. But not before giving her a look that told her a lot.

Sighing, Lucy curled into a tighter ball, hugging plue more to her chest. She was buried under her blankets. Makarov had given her an extended vacation. Considering that she hadn't really taken one in the last four years. So focused on the business and everything. There had been no illusions in her mind her coming out was gonna have a happy fairy tale ending. But now, now she was hurting. Most of her friends had understood. Accepted it though they were hurt. While everyone else backed her reasoning, agreeing. That she was justified. Most of the tournament had come from a background that was no that perfect. Being orphaned or in the system due to family not wanting them or being abusive.

Hence them all turning to games at one point or another. There was no video games were for just boys. And found that statement out right offensive. But she had worked so hard to fix that bridge that had been broken. Of course, it had taken her getting kidnapped to fix the damn thing. Either way, it had done damage and that repaired bridge was busted again.

"I dunno Plue, I just don't know," She said, leaning her head down and rubbing her forehead against her dogs.

When he gave a rather loud, for him, pun-pun she laughed and started to cry again. It hurt so much and she hated this feeling. But she would deal with the consequences. She was a grown ass woman, this should be easy. She knew it was not and it aggravated her extremely, making her emotions go even more out of whack. Eventually she'd have to just quit being a baby, go back to work and suck it up. That she didn't have a friend again.

"This sucks Plue, I got him back. I was so happy, I missed him. And now…" she whispered.

In response to her words, her old dog barked his odd bark a few times before growling. When he went silent she heard movement. There was only two other people who had a copy of the access card to get into her room. And her mother was currently in Alvarez working things out since Zeref finally found out his wife's family heritage. Lucy had known for a few years that Mavis was a 3rd cousin. Vermillion was her father's last name. But her grandmother had a younger sister who left after her Grandfather had chosen to marry her grandmother, Andromedea.

She refuted the family. But that did not mean the family refuted her. Of course, from what she understood, Cassiopea was a rather prissy diva to begin with. Drunk on her own beauty. Her mom's family was really a weird set of people.

"Look Laxus, I don't care what you have to say. Just… Please I beg you, let me be," she called out, while pulling her blanket up over her head some more.

There was silence then her blanket was being jerked off her. With a sharp screech she smooshed Plue in an attempt to cover her bare breast as she sat up and spun around. Her words dying on her lips as she felt her body heat up in utter embarrassment.

"Uh… here…"

When her blanket was offered back to her she snagged it with one hand and threw it over her with an expert flick of her wrist and then curled back up into a ball on her bed.

"What… why… how?" she sputtered out.

"Uh… How, you might wanna kill Laxus and Cana later. Why because they are busy bodies who don't know how to but out. Nor does Natsu, Levy, Lyon, Juvia," her visitor stated.

"Which one left that wonderful bruise on the side of your face?" she asked refusing to peek at her guest.

"Elfman, while both his sisters held me down. Said I was not a 'man'," they mumbled.

"Well, that is a shock. Elfman is a gentle person. And I just… wow…" she said.

"You are correct. Like a Mack truck on a sunday afternoon at four pm," they quipped making her giggle.

She went silent, staring at her wall while Plue squirmed out of her grasp and from under her blanket. Mentally she called him a traitor. But she couldn't deny the old dog who he actually liked and didn't like.

"Why are you here, Gray?" she asked, hating her voice going to a whisper.

He was silent. Which did cause her to feel a bit concerned, though that went out the window when she felt her bed dip. It had her freezing and shifting away from him as she heard Plue huff and his collar jingle. Meaning Gray was picking her small companion up to hold. The silence was agonizing and she wanted to scream. Even if it didn't help at all. Just the release of tension would be nice.

"Because, they are right. I am a self-centered ass," he said. "For just shutting out everything except for what I feel, what I want. Hearing only what I want to hear. Ignoring how those around me think or feel. Especially someone who is very precious to me. Someone I almost lost because of my own arrogance and big head."

This had her curious, so Lucy shifted just enough to pull the blanket out of her field of vision. Staring at him as he held Plue on his lap and lazily rubbing her dogs head. Who had his eyes closed in happiness. Reminding her that he was so a traitor and wouldn't be giving him no bacon treats later. Ad as if Plue sensed her thoughts, he perked his ears up, opened his eyes and looked at her. Melting her heart all over again.

"Okay, so that means what? You are being forced to apologize to me? Why bother Gray!?" she asked. Not caring as her voice grew in volume.

She saw him stiffen, flinch away from her. Before a heavy sigh was given. Seeing his shoulders slump had her wanting to whimper. Somehow though she stayed quiet and unmoving. She really did want to hear his answers to her questions. Lucy knew she had the damn right to ask this of him. Everyone had reminded her that over the years he'd treated her like shit by reusing to be her friend because she had made friends with Erik and the rest. Only coming back after she was put in a dangerous situation.

"I… Lucy it means… Dammit… Yes, no, I am not being forced completely. The last few days I have been thinking, deeply," he said, his hands going still on Plues head. "Why bother, is because I was stupid in my youth and for a few years I was absolutely miserable without a person I considered precious, irreplaceable person and friend."

Her heart sped up and fluttered erratically in her chest at his words. But still, Lucy couldn't seem to get her hopes up at all. A part of her knew from past experiences that she should be cautious. Having been burned once before. Staying silent was Lucy best option. Her gut told her that he was not done speaking.

"Lucy, I have a lot to unload on you. Shit that should have been out in the open," he said. "But first, congrats on your win. You have always been at the top of the boards, the best because you do what you love."

She wasn't to sure where he was going, but she sat herself up a bit more so that she could look at him better. Earning him turning his head to look back at her. Causing Lucy to pull her blanket tighter around her mostly nude body. But it was the fact that his eyes showed he was being honest about his compliment. Which was a good thing.

"So…." she said, prompting him to continue.

"I knew this would not be easy to do," he muttered. "But damn, this is just ridiculous."

Frowning as she looked at him. "If this is ridiculous you can get your ass off my bed, put my dog down and just… Just leave Gray Eugene Fullbuster!" she snapped at him.

The way he flushed, looked down from her in shame had Lucy snorting loudly.

"That… ugh… I don't know what to say. I was an idiotic asshole in Junior High and our first year of High School until you kidnapped. Because of my own fucking pride Lucy. But still… still you took me back as a friend. I questioned it every damn day because nothing in me could believe that there is a person out there that is as forgiving and accepting as you," he snapped back. "FUCK! That is what my major malfunction was in Junior High. I felt betrayed because you had other friends than us. Friends, I find out now, that have been supporting you, encouraging you to love video games, where I and the rest of the group almost made you dislike something you saw as a means to make us closer."

She was shocked at that. Lucy felt her mouth go slack and fall open. It was one thing to see him pick on Natsu, or start play fights with the guys. But to see him lose his cool and snap back at her, well, Lucy just pulled away from him. Still sitting she brought her knees up to her chest, and rested her chin on them. She hated fighting, she hated yelling. And as she withdrew from him, she saw the look of hurt on his face, knowing that had done this to her.

"See, I cannot even apologize correctly. I did mean it Lucy, you are something precious and irreplaceable. And you are amazing with your gaming skills," he said turning his head and letting it drop til his chin was resting on his chest. "And I understand if you don't forgive me so easily this time, Lucy."

She just stared at him, trying to gauge him. Her meter was still in his lap spread out, pink-orange nose twitching with not a care. Letting her know that Gray was not gonna react badly. She thought about what he had said. She could hear the honesty in his words.

"What I don't get Gray, is the fact that you even react like that? I am a person with thoughts and feelings. Why would you go so far to be a dipshit?" she asked.

This had him chuckling while lifting a hand up to run down his face. Telling her that he was frustrated beyond extremes. But he was willing to try if his butt was still sitting on her bed.

"Because… Because Lucy, I am an insecure ass. Like I said I had a lot of things to say," he said, lifting Plue off his lap, getting a grunt of irritation as he was set on the bed next to her. "So, if you want to be more comfortable, I can you know step out and allow you to put on somes pj's or something?"

It took her brain a few seconds to catch up with what he said. Making Lucy squeal, blush and grab for her pillow. Making Gray laugh as he jumped from the bed and dashed towards the door to the small apartment. Ducking out just as she threw the pillow with precision she had gained over the years of hanging out with all her friends. As she realized that if he was going to spill his guts, she'd better get herself dressed. He had already seen some of her lady bits with no clothing. And probably would have to live with this awkwardness for the rest of her life.

Sliding from her bed, shedding the blanket, Lucy knew she was smiling as she moved about getting dressed in her house clothes.

 _THE END!_


End file.
